Ash's Betrayal
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, was heartbroken and betrayed by some of his closest friends when an accident goes wrong. He runs away under the cover of night, learning stuff about his life as he grows stronger. Now, older and wiser, he is ready to show the world a real Master. AshXHarem [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokemon characters.**

"Well...All that happened." Ghost sighed as they walked past through all the different stories.

Grey nodded, following him in

"Okay, what's next? Besides going to check on Harry?" Luna asked

"What's kinda sad?" Ghost asked as he saw the letter "Oh Arceus..." He covered his mouth

"What is it?" Catherine asked, grasping Ghost's arm in worry

"Well...It's a Pokémon-verse...And Ash has been...I can't even say it..." Ghost sighed heavily "Is Misty with that lot?" he asked pointing to some names.

"No man. She's good." Grey encouraged

"*Phew*...That's good...She's one of my favourites in the series..." Ghost sighed in relief

"What's going on? What's in this universe?" Luna asked

"Ash comes back after losing a tournament...And Pikachu is hurt...Really badly." Ghost explained "But...That's not the worst bit."

"A bunch of his 'friends' betray him." Grey continued "Chased him out of town."

"Oh my god...For losing a tournament?" Catherine asked in disgust "And for what happened from probably an accident?"

Grey sighed, putting the papers down "Well... We better just get on with this."

"Alright...Forgive me if I have a beer during all of this." Ghost sighed

"Just no getting drunk." Luna nodded

"I only need one." Ghost answered

*In the story*

Ash Ketchum smiled as he walked over a hill, seeing a small town down below

'Home...' He thought.

"Pika!" The small yellow mouse looking creature called happily, sitting on his shoulder

This is Ash Ketchum, fifteen years old and he was just coming back from the Unova League. He was dressed with red and black shoes, dark black trousers a white and blue topped hoodie with a yellow zip and finally a red and white hat with a blue PokeBall design in the centre

He didn't get that far as he did in the League before, the Sinnoh League, but he felt good in himself.

Following him was a dark skinned ten year old who was glaring at him

"I can't believe that you lost that one Ash. After all this time." The girl spoke. This was Iris, a girl from the Unova region who was following him on this adventure. She had large dark violet hair that could easily hide a small Pokémon, a pale yellow shirt with large sleeves and pink accents and waist bow, white trousers and pink white shoes

Her skin was also very tanned/dark

"Hey, why are YOU complaining? I'M the one who lost." He frowned at her "And I'm not in for winning... Well I WANT to win and I try my best but I travel and train because I ENJOY it."

'Such a child.' She thought with a dissatisfied huff looking at him with discontent

"Come on Iris, different people do different things. It's not like EVERYONE does what you want them to." Cilan, a green haired and waiter dressed individual answered. He was one third of the Striaton Gym Leader Trio.

'Well they should.' she thought bitterly, the three entering Ash's home town of Pallet

"Well guys...Welcome to my home town." Ash smiled as Pikachu leaped off of his shoulder and raced to one of the signposts

Ash laughed and followed his partner, the two nearing his home

"Guess we're close." Cilan smiled

"MUM!" Ash cheered, opening the door

"ASH! Oh my boy!" Ash's mother smiled, hugging him. She was a kind woman with long auburn hair tied in a ponytail; she had a pink over-shirt over a yellow shirt and a long blue skirt.

This was Delia Ketchum. She smiled, holding her son close happily

"Pika!" Pikachu popped up onto Ash's hat playfully.

"Oh Pikachu, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you!" Delia smiled

Pikachu pouted at that, as if she was calling the Pokémon fat and the electric type saw it as an insult

"You must've been training Pikachu well to get him THIS strong Ash." Delia clarified

That made Pikachu grin and cheer

"Yeah...well...Oh right, they're my friends from Unova: Iris and Cilan." Ash introduced them

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Ketchum." Cilan spoke professionally and respectfully.

"Hi." Iris said dismissively as she looked around "Wow, what a dump."

"I beg your pardon?" Delia asked in shock

"IRIS! This is my family home! Don't call it a dump!" Ash snapped

Before it could escalate some other people arrived

"Misty? Brock? Professor Oak? Hello there!" Delia called out to them

"Guys!" Ash smiled as he saw them

"Hi Ash, it's been ages." Misty smiled hugging him. Misty had grown up a bit since Ash last saw her, she had longer orange hair that was kinked at the ends, pointing upwards. Her chest was now a B -Cup with a bit of growing to do; she was dressed in a Cascade Blue shirt with blue trousers and sandals

"Hey Ash." Brock smiled. He was a dark skinned, taller man and we was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, darker orange cargo pants and brown boots. His hair was a black/brown with spiky hair and his eyes always seem closed

Which was a miracle on how he could see all those Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's.

"Hello again, Ash." Professor Oak added, he had gotten older and whiter on top from his advanced age. He still wore his red shirt under his white lab coat and his beige trousers

"Hi Ash!" Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey, greeted

"Heya, Tracey." Ash smiled seeing the short black haired individual. He was wearing a white lab coat with a teal green shirt underneath and red trousers

Suddenly three others appeared. Two girls and a smaller/younger male

"Ash!" The two girls, May and Dawn, cheered

May was a brown haired girl with D-Cup breasts under her red/orange vest with black undershirt; she also was wearing black and white three quarter shorts.

She also wore white and black cycling gloves, blue shin length socks, red and yellow hiking/cycling shoes, a red bandana that tied around her head and a yellow belt with a large pouch was tied around her waist. She had a very curvaceous body, her hair was a light brown and went down in 'wings' and she had blue eyes.

Dawn was a long black haired girl with a black shirt dress with a pink skirt, over a white vest underneath, a pink scarf around her neck, a white beanie hat with a pink PokeBall design, black long socks and pink long boots. She had dark blue eyes and B-Cup breasts

The small boy was dressed in a green short sleeve shirt, brown and pants, green shows and glasses

"Hey Max, how's it going?" Ash smiled

"Doing well Ash." The small boy answered

Ash nodded, blushing as May and Dawn kept hugging him

"Um...It-it's good seeing you guys too." Ash blushed lightly

Both of their eyes widened as they let go, blushing

"Sorry..." Dawn blushed

"It's just good to see you again." May added

"Who are all the guys?" Iris frowned, especially at May, Dawn and Misty

"Iris...This is: May and her little brother Max and this is Dawn." Ash introduced them "Guys, this is Iris from Unova."

"Hi."

"And this is Misty, Brock, Professor Oak and Tracey."

"And before I forget: This is Cilan, the one of the Striaton Gym Leaders." Ash added

"Greetings." He smiled

"Well, with the introductions done..." Delia smiled "I've got a large dinner ready and you're all invited."

"Yes!" Ash cheered, Pikachu cheering as well

"Oh Ash. You never change." Misty laughed with a sisterly smile

"Yea." May sighed happily

"Well, well, well...Look who's tumbled back home?" A cocky voice spoke from a ways off from the group

"...Hey, Asshat..." Ash grumbled

"Huh?" May asked

"Hey there, Gary." Ash replied turning to his long term rival.

Standing there was a man with brown, shaggy, spiky hair wearing a purple short sleeve shirt, ankle length brown hiking pants, smart boots and a knee length white lab coat

"Guess you're back from Unova with your tail between your legs." Gary jested, twisting the knife.

"At least I beat the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier. I need to slow down during my next journey and think about my Pokémon more." Ash argued

"Has you there, Gary." Misty chuckled

"As if that loser would win." Garry scoffed "Top 16, Top 8, Top 8, Top 4, Top 8."

Ash held his tongue against the rightly nicknamed "Asshat". He didn't want to start a war here at his home.

"Gary, that's enough." Oak warned gently

"Sorry Grandpa..." Gary rubbed the back of his head

"Come on, we've got dinner to eat. And I'd appreciate help from anyone who can cook?" Delia hinted

"Sure Mrs Ketchum. Huh?" Brock and Cilan answered

"You cook?" They asked at the same time

"This is getting weird." Dawn giggled

"Perfect. Two cooks instead of one." Delia smiled

*time skip*

"Thank you both very much. I don't think I've seen plates dished up this quickly in ages." Delia smiled as Mimey helped take the meals out.

"No problem Mrs Ketchum." They smiled

Ash smiled as he saw the spread, Pikachu grabbing a bottle of ketchup... When he was tackled by something brown and furry

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled as he was being nuzzled by a brown rabbit like Pokémon.

"Bun-Bun!" the rabbit Pokémon smiled

"Sorry Pikachu, I guess Buneary was too excited." Dawn apologised

The bunny Pokémon smiled, kissing over Pikachu's face

"Pi-Pika-Pika." Pikachu spoke as it was being nuzzled upon by Buneary.

The humans laughed at the display, eating happily

"So how've you been getting on, guys? I'm sorry it's been a while." Ash apologised

"The gym been great." Misty smiled

"Max and I have been hanging out with our parents for the holidays." May added

"Forest has taken over for me." Brock smiled "And I've got my diploma."

"That's great Brock." Ash smiled as they tucked into their food "Oh, thanks Mimey."

"Mime-Mime." the Mr Mime smiled

That was when an explosion went off outside

"Oh not now...Not here!" Ash groaned, after all this time he sort of knew what random explosions meant. And it was always THOSE three.

Team Rocket.

Jessie, James and Meowth

"Prepare for trouble." A female voice spoke

"And make it double!" A male voice added

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH! That's right!" A third voice answered at the end

"WOBBUFFET!" A fourth and final voice interrupted

Everyone looked up at a giant metal Pikachu, four figures standing atop it

"Not you guys...Not here!" Ash groaned seeing his long time annoyances: Team Rocket.

The woman was Jessie; she had long magenta hair that seemed to look like a scythe blade and blue eyes. She was wearing a white short shirt with a ruby R on the centre and over her B-Cup breasts. She had long black boots and shoulder length gloves and lastly a short white skirt.

The man, James, was wearing the identical outfit but he had white pants, half shin me try boots, wrist length gloves and a proper long length white shirt. He had ear length blue/purple hair and blue eyes

The two Pokémon that were there were: Meowth, a talking and human walking "wild" cat like Pokémon with a gold coin charm on his forehead that has been part of Jessie and James' team for years. The second was Wobbuffet, Jessie's Pokémon she accidentally traded with another trainer for her Lickitung

It was basically a massive blob of blue

"Don't you guys have better things to do than follow me around?!" Ash snapped

"We are getting that Pikachu!" Jessie snapped

"Even if we have to get it, here!" James added

"Bombs away!" Mewoth spoke as the Mecha-Chu shot off a rubber glove mechanised fist

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled as the Pokémon was grabbed and dragged into the Mecha

"PIKACHU!" Ash called out "Hang on buddy!"

Pikachu yelled, shooting out electricity as best it could

"It's rubbah, y'ain't gettin' t'rew dat Pikachu." Meowth spoke with a victorious grin as Pikachu's electricity was charging up the machine

"Oh no!" Misty gasped, everyone getting into action and calling out a random Pokémon

As each of their Pokémon called out their respective names, each of their trainers called out an attack, while Ash went to the Mecha-Chu to get his partner.

He jumped on, crawling inside as the robot was assaulted with powerful attacks

"Hang on Pikachu. I'm coming buddy!" He spoke going upwards

The gears and the metal skeleton of the thing made crawling up it, VERY uncomfortably tight.

He soon found Pikachu, pulling out a gear and slamming it against the glass container

The Mecha-Chu began to fritz out, Ash trying to slide down from where he was.

While outside Team Rocket were worried WHY their machine was on the fritz

Suddenly the machine exploded.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled, being sent flying into the sky

Ash flinched as he and Pikachu where sent flying in opposite directions, Ash hearing a scream as he crashed into a wall

"O-Ow..." He breathed through his pain as he felt like passing out

But he didn't. He forced himself up... And gasped

Pikachu was lying on the floor, blooded, with a gear stabbed into Pikachu's side

"P...Pikachu!" He limped forward and panicked...His friend was stabbed by one of Team Rocket's gears!

He ran over picking the Pokémon up, holding his closest friend close

"Hold on...Hold on Pikachu...I'll get you to Professor Oak's lab...You're gonna be okay." Ash cried

"P... Pikapi." The small creature whispered in pain

And then the worst thing ever happened... Iris walked over and opened her mouth

"Ash...What've you done?" Iris asked in shock

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID KID?!" She snapped

"What? Why're you yelling at me?!" Ash snapped back, still cradling Pikachu

"BECAUSE OF THIS! YOU COULDN'T GET RID OF THREE STUPID ROCKET MEMBERS AND **WE** HAD TO SAVE YOUR PIKACHU AND NOW HE'S DYING!" Iris snapped "YOU ARE SUCH AN IMMATURE CHILD!"

" **I'M** the immature child?! YOU are younger than ME!" Ash snapped before Pikachu gave a feeble squeak, bringing Ash back to reality

"She's right Ash." Garry frowned "If you acted like a REAL trainer this would have NEVER happened."

"I AM a real trainer Gary!" Ash snapped

"Really? LOOK at your Pokémon! DYING, because of you!" Gary answered "All because YOU are a CRAP trainer!"

"Shut up Gary! Let me get to Professor Oak's lab!" Ash shouted

"I can't believe this Ash!" Brock snapped

"Brock, not you too?" Ash gasped in dismay.

"Back off!" Misty snapped

"Misty?" Ash gasped

"Look, Ash took a risk. Now instead of you YELLING at him, let's get Pikachu to a hospital!" Misty answered

"Ash doesn't deserve to be a trainer if he lets this happen!" Tracy snapped

"Are you crazy?!" May snapped

"Ash, get Pikachu to the lab. Go!" Dawn urged him on

"You aren't using my lab." Oak frowned

"What? Professor?!" Ash gasped

"No, that is too far!" Delia snapped

Ash was shocked, seeing those be cared about glaring at him hatefully while his best friend was DYING... And so he ran, tears in his eyes

"I made a mistake in making him a trainer and supporting him. He hasn't grown at all since he was late to pick up his Pokémon and missed them all." He frowned at her

"He's 15! Weren't YOU like that?" Delia asked

"...I'm revoking his Trainer's licence." Professor Oak answered walking off

Everyone was silent at that. Those who still supported him where shocked, others smirking

*With Ash*

Ash cried as he held Pikachu. He needed a friend to help him... And there was only one friend be knew could

"PIDGEOT!" He yelled as he ran into Route 1

Ash's call echoed through the Route, the sound of the trees were rustling and out came a group of Spearows. Each looking at him as they fluttered their wings aiming with glaring eyes.

"PIDGEOT!" Ash called again as Pikachu was losing blood

"SPEAROW!" the collective of Spearow were flying and aiming at Ash

"No...No not again!" Ash covered Pikachu, protecting him

"PIDGOT!" a trilling bird voice called out through the sky

Suddenly a streak of blue raced through the air and the Spearow all fell to the ground from a Brave Bird attack, a large magnificent bird Pokémon hovering above him

The large bird Pokémon extended its wings and its voice was proclaimed with its trilling tone "PIDGEOT!"

"Pidgeot! You came!" Ash exhaled in relief

"Geot! Pidgeot?" The bird Pokémon asked in shock seeing Pikachu in such a state

"We have to get to Viridian City." Ash spoke

"Geot!" The bird Pokémon nodded and lowered itself so that Ash can climb aboard.

He hugged his first and third Pokémon close, holding back tears, as his old friend took off at near Mach speeds

It took a few seconds but they soon arrived at the Viridian City Pokémon Centre

"Thanks Pidgeot. Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Ash called out

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" The pink haired woman asked in shock seeing Ash carrying in an unconscious Pikachu with a large wound

"Please! Help Pikachu! He's hurt!" He urged/begged, his flying Pokémon following him inside

Pikachu was soon taken around back by Nurse Joy and some Chansey, leaving Ash and his old friend

Pidgeot frowned as the both of them sat on the waiting chairs. "Pidgeot...?"

"It...It was Team Rocket...They came home..." Ash confessed

"Pidgeo..." The bird Pokémon rubbed his head into Ash's hand

"Thank you... I'm sorry I hadn't come back for you yet pal." Ash smiled hugging the bird around the neck gently

"Pidgeot..." The bird Pokémon responded kindly "Pid-Pidgeot."

"Huh? I...I don't...?" Ash asked as Pidgeot pointed to a Chansey...But more specifically, its egg.

"The egg?" He asked in confusion

"Pidgeot." Pidgeot nodded

"Are...Are you a...?" Ash slowly realised "You're a parent?"

"Pidgeot!" I nodded with a proud smile

"Congratulations buddy!" Ash chuckled, holding back tears

"I... I understand if you... Well... Don't want to travel with me anymore." He smiled a bit weakly, pulling out an older PokeBall that was still shiny like it was polished every day

"Pidgeot..." Pidgeot spoke seeing the old PokeBall "Pidgeot!"

"Y-You WANT to come with me?"

"Pidgeo!" It nodded

"But... What about your kid?"

"Pidgeo..." The bird Pokémon frowned "Pid-Pidgeot?" It pointed to the PokeBall

"Wait...You...You want me to...catch your child? So IT can come with me?" Ash asked

The bird nodded, still smiling

Ash was choked up "Thanks buddy..." He stroked the bird Pokémon's head "So, where is it? Which Route?"

It pointed the way they went with his wing, pointing where they just came from

"Oh...Okay..." Ash nodded "Do you think you can get him for me? I don't want to leave Pikachu alone." Ash asked

Pidgeot nodded, nuzzling against Ash's cheek lightly. It wrapped its large wings around Ash, the two remembering the past. Remembering when Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Pidgeot, as Pidgeotto, hugged Ash close the group protecting each other from the snow storm they nearly froze from.

Pidgeot smiled, releasing Ash before flying off at high speeds

"Chansey." One of the Pokémon Centre's Chansey's walked up to him holding a glass of water

"Oh...Thank you..." He took a drink "Is...Is Pikachu okay?"

The Chansey nodded and followed

Ash followed the pink Pokémon to a room where Pikachu was resting, with different tubes and wires connected to it. The gear was removed and its vitals looked stable.

"PIKACHU!" he called, running to his friend's side

"Chansey!" The nurse Pokémon called out as she followed Ash to Pikachu's bed

"Oh buddy...I'm so sorry." Ash cried lightly

"Pikachu will be fine. Just needs a good night's sleep." Nurse Joy smiled as she took off her rubbed gloves and walked towards them before she frowned sadly "What happened?"

Ash recounted the story, how Team Rocket crashed his welcome home party, how his friends turned their back on him...How the Professor was denying his Pokémon healthcare.

"... I'm sorry." Nurse Joy frowned... Before she kissed him

"Hmm?" Ash blushed feeling his lips being pressed upon by this beautiful nurse.

"I... I'm sorry. You... You just looked so sad and..." Nurse Joy muttered, blushing "How about... I help you feel better?"

"I...I um...I'm 15..." Ash gulped

"You're a Pokémon Trainer. You're legal." She smiled nervously, blushing

"I..." Ash looked at his sleeping partner, then back at her "Okay..."

"My room key." She said, giving him a card "It's in the back, room 0. Come at 11." She smiled gently before she left to help other patients

Ash blushed, he had a room key card to join a beautiful nurse at 11...He gulped as he was nervous...and worried.

But he then looked back to his partner in worry... Before he heard a familiar voice from the main hospital room

"PIDGOTTA!" The bird called, signalling his return

"Pidgeot...I'll be back soon Pikachu." Ash whispered as he stroked his long time friend's head and left the room.

Outside Ash saw his Pidgeot with a little Skarmory next to him "Pidgeot!"

"Wow! A Skarmory? This is your kid?" Ash asked his old friend in amazement, looking at the small Steel/Flying type

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot smiled

"Skar..." The small steel bird shrunk down seeing its father's trainer

Ash smiled, kneeling in front of them and picking up the small Steel bird "Hello pal. Your dad ever talks about me?" He smiled

"Skar...?" The Skarmory nestled in Ash's hands and looked at its dad, then back to Ash. Seeing the kindness in his bloodshot eyes and somehow, the little guy took to his father's trainer.

"Want to travel with us?" Ash smiled

"Skar!" The little Steel/Flying bird chirped

"Okay then...here we go." Ash pulled out a Pokeball, the small button was headbutted by the small bird who turned into a clear red light as it entered the ball. Three tilts of the PokeBall and a click. Ash had caught a Skarmory.

"Sweet." He smiled, quickly letting the bird out of the PokeBall

"Skar!" the little bird fluttered happily and then fell down to the floor.

Ash chuckled, smiling, before he held out Pidgeot's PokeBall

"Pidgeot?" The bird Pokémon tilted its head

"Return." He smiled, the majestic Pokémon returning to the PokeBall in a red glow before Ash released him again

"Welcome back buddy." He smiled

"PIDGEOT!" Pidgeot called out

"SKAR...!" Its son replicated its father

"Hehehe. Come on, we should go and see Pikachu." He smiled

Inside the Poke-Centre; Ash, Pidgeot and Skarmory walked, or in the last one's case: was carried, into the bedroom and saw that Pikachu was still stable...Unconscious, but stable.

"Pid." Pidgeot frowned, seeing his long time friend injured

"Pikachu...Look, it's your friends...It's Pidgeot...And his son." Ash whispered to his electric mouse friend

Pikachu mumbled, slowly waking up

"That's it Pikachu...You can do it." He egged him on.

"P... Pika?" Pikachu muttered as it looked up at Ash, Pidgeot and Skarmory

"It's Pidgeot, remember? And this is his child." Ash answered holding the chick up

"P... Pika?" He muttered, looking up at Pidgeot and smiled "Pika. Pikachu."

"Pidgeo." Pidgeot smiled kindly

"Skar." The little Steel/Flying bird nuzzled the electric mouse

Pikachu giggled lightly before it looked up at Ash as if to say it was sorry

"It was my fault Pikachu... **I** did this...I'm so sorry." He frowned

"Pika!" Pikachu frowned

"What?" Ash asked

"Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu answered as best as it could

Pidgeot then began to speak, he and Pikachu seeming to disagree and argue about something

"Pikachu? Pidgeot...What're you talking about?" Ash asked in confusion

The two huffed, Pikachu rolling away and trying to get back to sleep while Pidgeot frowned

"Guys...What happened?" Ash asked in worry.

Sometimes he wished he could understand his Pokémon

That was when he heard what sounded like a stampede outside

"What the Giratina?" Ash spoke in worry and he saw a herd of Tauros...THIRTY Tauros to be precise.

Alongside a Charizard, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Muk, a Snorlax, a Heracross, a Kingler, a shiny Noctowl, a Totodile, a Quilava, a Bayleef, a Glalie, a Corphish, a Torkoal, a Swellow, a Donphan, a Gliscor, a Gible, a Staraptor, a Buizle, an Infernape and a Torterra.

All of Ash's Pokémon!

"What the?" Ash gasped in shock

"Pidgeot?!"

"P-Pika?"

"What're they all doing out here?" Ash asked himself

"Ash!" May yelled. She, Misty and Dawn with the Pokémon

"May...Dawn, Misty? What's going on here? What happened?" Ash asked

"It...It's the others..." May panted

"Professor Oak...He's..." Misty tried to add but was too exhausted

"He tried to give your Pokémon away to the others. He said he'd take away your Trainers Licence." Dawn explained

"Max even 'called dibs' on Charizard." May said bitterly and in embarrassment

"So we went and quickly grabbed your Pokémon and ran." Misty informed

Ash was heartbroken...Professor Oak revoking his licence, Max "calling dibs" on Charizard...All his Pokémon returned to him and for WHAT?

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur smiled, extending his vines and hugging Ash. And soon all of the other Pokémon hugged him

His Pokémon were here... His friends.

"Ash...How's Pikachu?" Misty asked

"He...He's awake...But he can't go anywhere." Ash answered "He's healing."

"BUNEARY!" she brown rabbit Pokémon cried, running into the centre quickly

"PIDGOTTA!" Pidgeot called happily, seeing all of his friends again and some new ones

"SKAR!" Skarmory squawked in shock

"Easy Buneary, we're in a Poke-Centre." Dawn spoke

"Pika..." Pikachu smiled seeing his friends

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Kinglar, Charizard, Muck and Snorlax were shocked to see Pidgeot, as was Misty, while May and Dawn and Ash's newer Pokémon where confused

"Ash...Have...Have you RE-captured Pidgeot?" Misty asked

"Yeah...And say "Hi" to the newest member of the team. Skarmory, Pidgeot's child." Ash smiled

"SKAR!" it cheered

"Oh...he's so cute." May smiled

"Pidgeot!" It's father spoke in a somewhat pride.

"We need to get going." Misty said "Ash, you should be safe here though. At least for the night."

"You'll be safe though." May nodded "After your licence is gone though..."

"Your mother said she'd call soon and should have an answer for this. Just be hopeful." Dawn finished with a smile

"Thanks girls...I'll see you later?" Ash asked

"Yeah...Yeah we'll see you later." Dawn nodded

... And then May and Dawn kissed his cheeks before they ran

"I...buh...Wh-wha...?" Ash blushed upon feeling their lips on his cheeks

"Wow. You've STILL got away with girls Ash." Misty chuckled, handing over a massive bag full of the PokeBalls for Ash's Pokémon

"Yeah...Um...Bye Misty." Ash answered

"Bye Ash..." She answered and quickly kissed his lips before running off herself

"... What?" Ash blinked, his Pokémon laughing at him

"Oh give over..." Ash chuckled as he went down to them to say "hi" to them all.

He hadn't seen them in a while, some longer than others

Suddenly the phone of the Pokémon Centre began to beep

Nurse Joy answered the phone, while Ash was with his friends. "Hello, Viridian City Pokémon Centre."

"Oh Ash! It's so good you're there!" His mother smiled happily

"Huh? Mum? Yeah, I'm here. I heard about Professor Oak...About my licence..." Ash frowned as he recounted what the others said

"I know. It'll take a week or two though." Delia explained "But you're in luck! Again, you have that week and you can have ANOTHER professor reinstate it! I've contacted Professor Ivy and she agreed, and is disgusted with Samuel! And she's willing to waver the six Pokémon carry limit!"

"Wait, she is?" Ash asked in surprise

"Yes. You can bring along all your Pokémon friends along with you." Delia smiled

"Wow! That... That... That's amazing!" Ash cheered with a smile "Mum! Th... Thank you!"

"Anything for you Ash. Now grow strong. Prove them wrong. Be a Pokémon Master." Delia encouraged with a smile

"I will Mum... I promise... I love you." Ash said, whispering softly at the end

"I love you to." She smiled "If you want some help I suggested you go see your father. He has been training atop Mount Silver in Johto for about a year or so now."

"Dad?" Ash muttered in shock, his Pokémon looking shocked to

"I know you'll have a lot of questions for him." Delia said seriously "But that old Fighter will be so proud of you, I know it. And when you see him... Can you tell him his Evolver misses him?"

"... I will Mum." Ash smiled, remembering the nicknames that his parents used for each other when he was younger "Bye."

"Good bye sweetie!" The mother smiled sadly, ending the call

Ash stood there as he out the phone back, crying and shaking... Until he felt himself pulled into some arms. Blinking in shock he looked up to see Charizard looking down at him with a grin. Squirtle then hugged his leg, Bulbasaur hugging his other leg. Pidgeot landed on Ash's shoulder and wrapped his wings around him, Skarmory trying to do the same on his other shoulder.

One by one his Pokémon joined in until they were all hugging him, comforting him

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled before the huddled around the computer and Ash brought up a map of Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto "Okay so we are here... First place to go is, of course, Professor Ivy's. Then we turn back 180 and go to Mount Silver." Ash said

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said, his vines morphing into the shape of a Haunter

"Haunter? You think we should visit Sabrina?" Ash asked, his friends nodded "Alright." Ash nodded, looking at the map "Well if we stop to see Sabrina in our way to Mount Silver then... Huh. Anabel's Battle Palace isn't that far off from Sabrina." He noted

"Scep." The large dinosaur looking grass Pokémon said

"Fine, I'll visit both before Mount Silver." Ash chuckled gently "So after that we go to Mount Silver. Pidgeot, the think you can get us half way up?"

The mighty bird node d and cawed in victory

"Okay. After that Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax and Tauro's will be out. Mount Silver is full of strong Pokemon. Got it?" Ash smiled, his Pokémon cheering for him

"Well, then...We better rest up. We've got a long day tomorrow." Ash smiled proudly, seeing all his friends here.

They all nodded when a blue haired police woman walked in

"O-Officer Jenny?" Ash asked seeing the woman, she was wearing the iconic dark blue and lighter blue shirt and skirt holding back her C-Cup breasts, with gold shoulder clasps, belt buckle and waistcoat buttons. She had a dark blue hat with a red line at the top with a black leather shield and white gloves.

"Oh... I remember you." The Jenny grinned "You must be the reason Joy called me."

"Yes." Ash nodded "It's good to see you too Officer Jenny."

Jenny grinned before kissing Ash on the lips "You can call me Jenny tonight." She winked, heading off to Joy's room

"Ha...?" Ash's brain went dead like before

"Skar, Skar?" Skarmory asked

"I...I...Huh?" he asked the little steel bird

All his Pokémon began to laugh at him, even is Unova Pokémon which emerged from his PokeBalls

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu smiled looking at the most recent addition to the team

Ash sighed, smiling at his friends even as they were laughing at him

He still had them.

*Time skip, 11*

'Yawn...Okay...Time to meet Jenny and Joy...' He thought as he walked to the room

Ash was nervous, blushing, before he entered into the room... And saw the two lying on a bed in their underwear

"Oh...My...Arceus...!" He pinched his nose seeing these two beautiful women lying before him, he was worried about getting a nosebleed

Joy was in a white and pink thong and a size too small bra with a white medical cross on her left breast

Jenny was wearing a light blue and red accent thong, with a similar sized bra with two "police badges" over her breasts.

"Come on trainer... Time for some fun." Joy smiled "Let me heal you..."

"Or I'll arrest you." Jenny purred

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

GA Pokémon Fan: Hilda won't be in the harem. And no. We're not accepting OC's.

Biginferno: we DO have the harem sorted. Thank you though.

King Reeses: Yeah I wanted Misty to still be friends with Ash, since Grey isn't a big fan of PokeShipping. This was a better compromise.

pedrofaria339: Sorry dude. *snicker* Don't worry, we've got you covered here.

Ruby097: Glad you're enjoying it.

1st Guest of May 25th: Oh...Wouldn't YOU like to know. *Evil laughter*

ultimateCCC: We haven't. He had them on him during that day so...yeah.

WafflesTheApprentice: Well, thank you for your first review Waffles. But you'll have to wait and see.

2nd Guest of May 27th: Yeah. Now you see WHY we want to live in a Pokémon World.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Qleen Santo: When Ghost and I first wrote this fic we were in a stage where we thought more people talked the more plot and development happened. We've cooled down over time but that was a flaw of ours.

May 27 c1 Guest: True, but anime logic

May 27 c1 Guest: No Joy and Jenny aren't Ash's girlfriends. It was a one night thing.

King Reeses: I admit that I am not a fan of Misty, but she is very loyal. The likes of Brock and Max and that, however, have doubted Ash a lot.

It was the next morning...And Ash felt different. He had just spent the night with the Nurse Joy and the Officer Jenny he knew from when he was ten...He felt invigorated. Determined...And he felt reinforced. In some terms, he would now be considered a "man". But right now, he was still him...Just only a little different.

He smiled, relaxing in bed with the two naked women holding him

'Wow...Last night...' He thought gently 'That was...great...'

Joy moaned as she slowly awakened, sitting up

"Morning Joy...Sleep well?" He asked

"Yea... I can't even feel my legs though. It looks like Chansey will need to handle the centre today." She smiled

"Sorry if I hurt you..." Ash apologised

"No need to be sorry...I enjoyed it." She smiled

"Hmm..." Jenny purred in her sleep

"Sorry, WE enjoyed it." Joy giggled

She kissed the officers sleeping form, chuckling "Thank you, you made my girlfriend's and my night spectacular." she added

"Oh...Y-You and Officer Jenny are...?" Ash asked in shock

"Hmm." she nodded her with a smile "Didn't you notice about how she and I kept saying how we loved each other? Or all that stuff?"

"I err...Being honest, it was kind of a blur of pleasure..." Ash admitted

"Really?" Joy pouted

"Well...I...I remember bits...But mostly, I was overwhelmed by how great you and Jenny were." Ash answered

Joy smiled a bit, kissing him quickly "Well... Maybe you should head out." Joy suggested "You DID mention you where suppose to go somewhere or something."

"Y-Yeah...I have to get to the Orange Islands." Ash nodded

"Good luck." Jenny whispered

"Thanks...I'll...I'll see you two later?" Ash asked

"Maybe." Joy nodded, smiling

Ash got out of bed and got dressed, awkwardly

Ash walked into Pikachu's room, it was more or less back to 100%, still asleep from last night. But it could get up and leave the hospital.

"Hey Pikachu. You okay pal?" He said with a smile, shaking his friend gently until it awoke

Pikachu gave a tired yawn and then awoke to see Ash ahead of him "Cha...Pika-Pi."

"Pikachu! You're all better!" Ash smiled, hugging Pikachu close

"Pika..." His friend nuzzled in close happily

"Come on buddy...We're going to see Professor Ivy." Ash spoke

"Pika!" Pikachu answered as he got out of bed...And showed he had a bit of a scar, where the gear once was.

Ash flinched, Pikachu getting into his shoulder

"Ready to go buddy?" Ash asked

"Pika!" it responded

Ash laughed and smiled, walking out with the giant bag of PokeBalls

"See you again someday!" Joy called after them

"Come on out Pidgeot!" Ash called, calling out his old friend

"PIDGEOT!" The bird Pokémon called out from his pokeball, flew in a circle then landed gracefully back on the ground in front of Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu commented

"Pid-Pidgeot." It waved off

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were showing off." Ash smirked as he got onto Pidgeot's back "Come on, to Professor Ivy's lab!"

"Pidgeot!" it spread its wings and flew off

Ash flinched a bit at the speeds, holding the bag of PokeBalls as well as Pikachu close as he held on tight to Pidgeot

'How long has it been...Feeling the rush of the wind through my hair? The feel of the world speed around me...' Ash thought as they just past Cinnabar Island

He smiled, looking down at the Island

Suddenly one of the PokeBalls opening, Charizard appearing next to them. The great fire dragon roared, grinning down at Cinnabar, remembering its mighty battle with Blaine's Magmar

"You remember don't you?" Ash cheered

"ROAR!" Charizard cheered, spinning in place with a toothy smile

"Pidgeot!" Said Pokémon cheered

Ash smiled as they flew. He remembered every fight. Every single one.

How he and his friends grew, how they relied on each other. How they helped each other. The times they worked together and how they cared for one another

How he encountered each of his Pokémon, who evolved and who didn't, their good and bad times...And their departures. It was all an adventure; it was so easy back then.

"Pika!" Pikachu called as they saw the island

"There it is guys. Professor Ivy's Island: Valencia Island." He smiled as they landed

Charizard, Pikachu and Pidgeot cheered happily as they flew down onto the island, Ash looking for anyone

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ash called below as they skimmed the treetops

Suddenly he saw a woman walk out of the water in a skin tight one piece. A VERY beautiful and VERY voluptuous woman.

She was dressed in a blue one piece swim suit, that hugged her D-Cup breasts and over her sun kissed skin, the woman had short shoulder length spiky dark plum hair and brown eyes. "Hi there! Glad you could come, Ash!" She spoke with a kind smile

"I... Hi Professor Ivy." Ash muttered, unable to look away from her beautiful and still dripping wet body. Mainly her breasts and ass. Especially because of her skin tight swim suit. And her entire body was just over all beautiful, as was her face.

She came up and hugged Ash gently "I'm sorry about Samuel...And I'm sorry about Pikachu." He breasts squished up to his face

"It... it's fine." He muttered, the night he had with Joy and Jenny making him more aware of the large soft breasts surrounding his face and felt his body responding against this will

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered

"Hello Pikachu...Oh that's a bad scar on your belly..." She stroked it gently, trying not to hurt it. "Come on inside. My assistants will be glad to see you."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, jumping into Ivy's arms

"You're welcome. Soon you'll be a pretty girl again." Ivy smiled

"Um...Professor Ivy...Pikachu's a boy...Is-Isn't he?" Ash asked

"No Ash." Ivy frowned "Pikachu's a girl. But I'm not surprised you and a lot of people are confused. There seems to be a bit of a biological disease in Kanto. It doesn't do any damage and or harm over a Pokémon life span and they are perfectly healthy. In fact it even seems to help Pokémon grow faster. The problem is that this... 'flaw' removes the normal gender differences a Pokémon has."

"So all this time Pikachu...You've been a girl?" Ash asked in shock

"Pika." SHE nodded

"...Wow...I'm sorry buddy..." He stroked her head.

"Chaaaa!" Pika squealed, rubbing her head into his hand happily as her red cheeks sparked happily

"Come along then oh; why don't you let your Pokémon out? Give them some free time." Professor Ivy suggested

Ash nodded and released all his Pokémon, smiling at how Pikachu seemed

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked kindly as she jumped onto his shoulder

Pikachu nodded happily, rubbing her cheek against Ash's

"Now, let's get your licence sorted before Samuel blacklists you." Professor Ivy spoke

Ash nodded, following her... And as he was walking behind her he was forced to see her still wet swimsuit clad ass, especially since the swimsuit was being pulled between her tight and plump ass and her still wet ass made it stand out even more

'Man...Why...Why did I never notice before?' Ash gulped

They soon arrived at Ivy's main lab, the Professor grabbing a lab coat and pulling it on over her swimsuit

"Ready to do this Ash?" Professor Ivy asked

"Huh? Y-Yeah Professor Ivy." Ash nodded

"Ash, there's no need to be formal. Call me Philena." She smiled

"Ph... Philena?" He blinked in shock

"Of course. If you're going to be registered here, I want us on a first name basis." She smiled

"O... Okay. I'm just surprised with your name. It's exotic and... Well... Kinda beautiful." Ash blushed

"Oh...Well, thank you." She smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear

His Pokémon all snickered at him, Ivy typing away at her computer

"Come on guys..." Ash looked at them with a joking frown

"Ah, here we go." Philena smiled putting up Ash's trainer card

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Ash smiled, taking the card

"And here you go." Ivy smiled, giving him a strange red device "Your new PokeDex."

"My new Pokedex...Why does it look like this?" Ash asked

"It's my own model." She smiled "Brand new."

Ash's new Pokedex was a long rectangle shape with what appeared to be straps on either end, the pokeball button that activates the screen was by his wrist, yet it didn't hinder his wrist movement. On the main body it had four different colour buttons on its already red body: A deep Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. "So what do these buttons do?"

"The Red button is the main Pokedex, Green reveals a map of the region you're in, Blue is a PokeNav Plus and Yellow is a holo-phone ad contact list." Philena smiled, explaining the features

"So...It's a Swiss Army Knife of Pokedex's." Ash simplified it.

"Basically." Philena nodded

"It also being wrist mounted means it's easier to use than the others."

"Wow." Ash muttered, attaching it to his wrist

"How does it feel?" Philena smiled

"It's light...I know it's there but...It's like its part of my arm." Ash commented

"You can also 'store' your Pokémon in there as well, like a Mini... PokeBank or such." Philena explained "So you don't have to carry around all those PokeBalls with you all the time. It works like the normal PokeBall transporter."

"Wow...That's amazing." Ash chuckled "Thanks Philena."

Philena chuckled, smiling "You are most welcome." She smiled, looking him up and down happily as she thought

"P-Professor! Professor Ivy!" Her assistants came in a bit of a rush. They were Charity, Hope and Faith.

"Yes?" Philena asked, looking over her shoulder at her assistants. And it also made her still wet and tightly hugged chest bounce a bit in Ash's face; he could even make out a hardened nipple

'Oh boy.' he thought, shaking his head to snap those thoughts from his head before turning back to the conversation

"We've just received a call from Professor Oak...He's demanding to talk to you!" Charity spoke in a panic

"He's FUMING about something involving Ash Ketchum!" Hope added

"Oh, hi Ash. Long time no see." Faith waived nonchalantly

"Hi." Ash waved

"Put him on." Philena groaned

On the screen was Professor Oak, whose face was fuming with rage. "Professor Ivy..." He tried to regain his composure.

"Samuel." She spoke simply

"I've just been received word that Ash's Trainer Card has been updated under YOUR name...Care to tell me how he did that?" Oak asked

"How he...ASH didn't do anything, **I** chose to reassign Ash's Trainer Card." Philena answered

"You do NOT get to do that!" Oak snapped in anger

"I already have." She answered simply and intensely

"I will see you lose your status as a Professor for this Philena!" Oak snapped

"You can only do that if my current trainers are dissatisfied with me." Philena answered "And now, Ash, are you dissatisfied with me?"

"I... Err... N... No." Ash nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the beautiful woman

"See?" She smiled before frowning "And you should feel lucky Samuel. If it wasn't for your reputation I would file a report against you and have your position revoked."

"I'm warning you Philena...You do NOT want to have Ash Ketchum as your trainer." Oak answered

"Here's my rebuttal." Philena turned off the screen and turned her back on him "Ass." She muttered before sighing and walking towards Ash "Too bad that happened."

"It's fine." Ash smiled before he looked at his new PokeDex "Err... How does this things PokeTransporter thing work?"

The plumb haired woman smiled and walked behind Ash, pushing her chest against the back of his head as she leaned over him "First you press this button to reach the main menu." She explained, pressing the PokeBall button which made the screen turn on. She then went over the small features and menus before she reached what Ash was looking for "Okay. So select a few Pokémon and a small submenu will appear. After that you press the 'send' button on the submenu and the PokeBall will teleport away. As long as the ball isn't out of range. And you hit return on the submenu to send it back to you." She explained

"A... And where do the Pokémon go?" He asked nervously

"Follow me." She winked, leading him down into the facility with her assistance. Soon they reached a hidden cave and Ash was staring in amazement at the artificial terrains set up all over thr place

"Wow!" He muttered, looking around as if he'd seen something truly magical "This is amazing Phile..." Ash asked, turning to her... Only for his head to get trapped between her breasts

"Oh Ash, naughty boy." She smiled lazily "Do you want to know why Brock has been cold on you and why he can't stand talking about me?"

"I... Guess." Ash muttered, remembering how Brock had been less... Warm around him since Johto started and how Brock betrayed him

"When he asked me out, well outright asked for sex, I told him... I MUCH preferred you." The hot older woman smirked

"Hmm?" Ash blushed seeing Philena's smiling face as his mouth was still between her bosom "Y-You do?"

She nodded and added "And I know you where staring."

"...C-Can you blame me?" Ash blushed

Philena shook her head. "It's natural for boys to feel that way around me." She kissed him on his lips

Ash blinked in shock but kissed back happily

"Hmm...Shall we continue this here...or back at my lab?" Some smiled as she stroked down Ash's body to his waist

"S... Sure." He blushed

"Good..." She smiled as she pulled Ash's hand up to her breasts, letting him fondle them.

Ash blushed, squeezing

"Hmm...Have you had practice?" Philena purred

"... A bit." Ash gulped, Professor Ivy's assistance leaving. As did his Pokémon

"Aw. To mean I don't get to stamp your V-Card? Oh well, at least it means you're more fun." Philena moaned and smiled

"Well...Kinda..." Ash blushed

She smiled and kissed him deeply, holding him close as the two fell onto the soft grass of the artificial environment

"Hmm...Show me...Your prowess...Ash..." Philena purred

He nodded while pulling at her swimsuit and clamping his lips around her nipple, sucking, while moving the bottom of the suit aside and rubbed her pussy

"Ah! Oh...Ash...You...You're a quick...L-Learner..." She moaned happily

"Thanks." he smiled nervously around her nipple

"And... Y... You... Are now my lover." She smiled

"You mean it?" Ash asked

"Hmm-hmm." Philena nodded "Now show your lover a loving time..."

Ash nodded, kissing her as his fingers went deeper into her pussy

'AH! Oh...S-So deep...!' She moaned while kissing Ash.

'Philena...You're beautiful...' Ash thought

She pulled back, moaning loudly, as she rode his fingers

"Y-You're...Amazing! Ash!" She moaned

"You're amazing yourself...You're stunning...!" Ash continued to please her. "You're so beautiful."

"A-Ash...I-I'm gonna...!" Philena moaned and came over his fingers.

Ash let her calm down, removing his fingers and licking the cum up gently

"You...You taste...Sweet...Like Pinkan Berries." Ash commented

The buxom professor smiled and pulled Ash's cock out of his pants, licking his impressive length a few times to get it wet "My, what an impressive tool you have."

"I err...It's had a use within the last 24 hours." Ash sweat-dropped then moaned as he felt her tongue on his member.

She smiled, crawling up and aiming his cock at her crotch

"Ready for a cougar's pussy, Ash?" Philena smiled happily

"I... Yea." He gulped, smiling a bit

"Good..." She slowly slipped onto his cock and felt it rub and tease her spots just right. "Ah! Oh...A-Ash...!"

"Oh fucking Arceus!" Ash groaned in pleasure

"Y-Yes! Oh...Arceus...Y-Your cock! It...It's in so deep!" She moaned happily

"I... Think I feel your womb!"

"I-I'm glad you know your anatomy...!" Philena smiled as she thrust herself on his cock

"M-My first time...W-Was with Nurse Joy from...Viridian City...!" Ash moaned as his cock was now fully in her womb "A... and... Officer Jenny was there to."

"A nurse...AND an officer...? Y-You lucky boy...!" Philena moaned as she felt her first orgasm

She bucked her hips faster, her plump ass making a loud slapping noise as it hit his thighs with each bounce, while she moaned and came around his cock, Ash feeling his cock getting squeezed lightly

'I-I'm gonna...' Ash thought before he spoke his words "P-Philena...I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"

"In me!" She moaned, kissing him deeply

Ash moaned and came into Philena's pussy, his seed spraying into her womb and painted it white.

The older woman moaned, kissing Ash deeper

"Phil...ena..." Ash panted lovingly as she broke it.

"You...were so good...Better than I hoped..." She smiled happily

"... Thanks." He gulped

"Make sure you call whenever you can. And try to visit once every three months." She told him "I don't want my boyfriend to ignore my existence."

"O... Okay." Ash nodded, blushing and smiling

"And I have a few presents for you upstairs." She added, weakly pulling herself up slowly "Wow you did a number on me."

"...Would you like me to carry you?" He asked getting up "I don't mind the physical training."

"Sure." She smiled, putting her lab-coat back on

As Ash and Philena got dressed, he carried her upstairs. His time adventuring had given him great amount of lifting...He once carried a Larvitar and THAT weighs about 160 lbs! Compared to that, Philena was light.

Speaking of Larvitar maybe he SHOULD go and visit that guy before going to Mount Silver? It DID live near it... He thinks

They soon arrived in the lab, Philena calling "Girls! Can you get the presents from Professor Kukui and Professor Sycamore please?" She asked kindly

"Yes Professor Ivy!" They called, running off

"Professors Kukui and Sycamore? Who're they?" Ash asked as he gently laid Philena onto the table

"Kukui is from a small region called Alola. It is close to the Orange Island and is actually very close us, closer than most other regions." The female professor smiled "And Sycamore is from Kalos, a far off region. It's the closest to Unova though."

"Wow...I guess I'll have to go THERE I guess." Ash chuckled lightly

Ivy nodded, her assistants walking over holding several boxes

"Here you go Professor!" Hope started

"From Alola and Kalos." Followed by Charity

"Safe and secure." And ended with Faith

"Thank you girls." Philena smiled

"What are those?" Ash asked

"Well in these two are presents from Kalos." Philena explained, opening two of them. In one box was a large orb in the colours of Pidgeot with a smaller blue gem and in the other was a larger orb that looked just like other large stone only coloured like Heracross "They are called MegaStones."

"MegaStones? What're MegaStones?" Ash asked as he examined the gems with his hand

"We still aren't 100% sure. The smaller gem is to be held by a trainer while the larger ones need to be held by the corresponding Pokémon. If the bond between the trainer and Pokémon is strong enough something powerful is suppose to happen."

"Do these Stones have names?" Ash asked holding the Pidgoet coloured gem in his hand

"From want Sycamore told us it is the Pidgeotite and Heracronite." Philena explained

"Huh...Kinda makes sense..." Ash nodded

"Heracross!" A certain bug Pokémon raced through and hugged Ash

"Hey! What's up pal?" Ash laughed, hugging his friend

"I... Huh?" Ash asked, tilting his head in confusion. He wished he could understand his Pokémon like they were human sometimes

"Hera...Heracross!" He pointed to the Heracronite

"Oh this?" Ash asked

It nodded

"What do you want to do with it pal?" Ash asked, actually feeling a bit nervous

"Cross!" Heracross pointed to its neck

"Oh, I think he wants to wear it." Philena thought

"It will take a few hours but we can make a special harness."

"Cross!" It cheered happily

"Thank you." Ash smiled "Can you make one for Pidgeot to?"

"Of course." She smiled

"Can I go see my Pokémon in the mean time?" He asked

"There's still the gift from Alola, remember?" She chuckled gently

"Oh yeah...Sorry." Ash rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop "So, what is it?"

The female professor smiled and opened the last box revealing what looked like a Thunder Stone but instead of the green gem with the yellow thunderbolt inside it the gem of was pink with a more orange coloured bolt of electricity

"In Alola several Pokémon from Kanto lived in different climates and had different life styles so they had to adapt over a very long time, a few hundred years." Professor Ivy explained "And that lead to them having different types and lots of other differences. This Thunderstone is from Alola and it seems to have the ability to help normal Pikachu's become Alolan Raichu's. If your Pikachu decides to evolve that might be a good thing."

Ash took the Alolan Thunderstone and looked at it...It had been a LONG time since he had even considered evolving Pikachu. Through each of his battles with Pikachu versus a Raichu...He had lost and then won the following time. And it was always a decision he held off on...Because it was a dual choice, his AND Pikachu's. He turned to his Electric Mouse partner and knelt down to her eyesight "Well Pikchu...What do you say? Do you want to evolve?" He asked her kindly

Pikachu was silent and shook her head 'no'

"I expected that right now." Philena smiled "But it is for later. It is for WHEN you decide to Evolve together."

"Well, let's put this away until then." Ash nodded

He put the special stone into his bag, making sure it was secured and safe

"Well then...You two can go out and play. I'll call you when I've made the first of the harnesses." Philena smiled

"Thanks." Ash smiled nervously, walking out while also feeling nervous at the wording

As Ash and Pikachu left for the outside, he saw the multitude of his Pokémon, how he only caught a fraction of the world's Pokémon...But these were his friends.

Yes he didn't even have a third or a quarter of all the Pokémon in the world but he didn't care

He laughed as he looked up seeing his new Skarmory flying after Swellow and Noctowl

"Looks like the kid wants to follow in his dad's claw-steps." Ash chuckled lightly

"Pika..." Pikachu frowned at that joke

"They can't all be winners Pikachu..." He stroked her head

Pikachu smiled and squeaked out a happy "Chaaaaa!"

"Bulba." Bulbasaur smiled as he walked up and say next to his old friend, looking at the bird Pokémon as well

"Heya Bulbasaur; How're you doing buddy?" He asked rubbing Bulbasaur's head

"Bulba-Bulbasaur." The Pokémon smiled looking up at his trainer.

"Looking after everyone?" He smiled

"Bul-ba!" He nodded

"I thought you would be." Ash chuckled as Heracross, somehow, managed to start sucking on Bulbasaur's bulb again.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur snapped

"Hera-Heracross!" Said bug Pokémon tried to explain, but he just got a Vine Whipping instead

"Come on you two, don't argue." Ash smiled, Pikachu running off to play with her friends

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of Jun 3rd: It'll happen during a time skip.

ultimateCCC: Cause there seems to be overhype? And no, Professor Ivy's assistants aren't going to fall for Ash.

Ka-Boomerang: ...You might have a problem. Lol.

Shadow: Okay...it's quite simple. Ash's Pikachu is from Kanto Gen 1 and the gender differences didn't happen until much later and there were female Pikachu in the early season of Pokémon. But the more simple answer is "writer logic". We wanted it, we did it.

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Shadow: Okay. In Gen 1, and the first series anime, there were no genders for any Pokémon so there were no gender differences. So we made the disease up to explain how Pikachu has always been a girl.

It was some time later and Ash was ready to head to Mt Silver.

Heracross had a special harness on his head, the large stone set just behind his horn, while Pidgeot had a large powerful collar

"Looking sharp boys...The three of you." Philena teased lightly

"I... Well... I'll see you soon?" Ash smiled and blushed, most of his Pokémon staying with her

"You can visit any time...And maybe we'll see each other again." Philena smiled

"I promised didn't I?" He smiled as he got on Pidgeot's back, in a new set of cloths his new girlfriend gave him

Ash was dressed with dark blue trousers that seemed almost as blue as the sea, black shoes with red accents and straps, his hoodie was a deep red with dark blue accents and the motif looked like a pair of wings on the back. Black fingerless gloves with yellow wrists and a red hat with a Pikachu tail thunderbolt on the centre.

He was also wearing his new PokeDex on his right arm and on his left was a black watch with the KeyStone set in it

"Good luck." Philena smiled, kissing him quickly, before he took off to the sky on Pidgeot "Be back soon!" She called as he waved back to her, soon out of sight "... Stay safe."

*With Misty*

She was currently swimming with her Pokémon in the gym, staying in shape and training with them for the next show and gym battles. She was currently dressed in a mainly white one piece swimsuit with cascade blue accents

She dove under water, twisting and turning gracefully as she went lower in the pool. As she began to rise to the surface again she brushed her hand against her Gyarados, remembering the kiss she had with Ash

It was...Different, yet it didn't feel...QUITE right. It was like kissing a family member...

Like kissing a little brother...

Misty sighed as she surfaced. When she was younger she was SURE she liked Ash. But... Now she wasn't sure. Now she felt it was... Wrong. Like what she felt had just been a childish crush

Maybe kissing him...Was a wakeup call? Maybe she needed to get it out of her system before she could move on, so she didn't dwell in the "what might've been"

"What should I do Gyarados?" She asked the Water/Flying Type as she patted its jaw

Gyarados gave a soft growl, not in a menacing way, but in a gentle way.

"I guess I could...Try again? Look for someone else?" Misty thought softly

The giant sea serpent nodded

"When did YOU get to be a dating expert?" Misty laughed as her Starmie popped up

Suddenly there was a knock on the Cerulean City's door

"Huh? Hang on!" Misty swam out and put on her white jacket on.

She quickly ran over, opening the door. Standing there was a man dressed in the normal delivery person garb

"Gym Leader Misty of the Cerulean Gym?" The man asked

"That's me, yes." Misty nodded to the delivery guy

"Package for you." He answered handing over the delivery sheet

Misty signed and took the package, opening it. Inside was a keystone and a MegaStone that was coloured like Gyarados...

*With May and Dawn*

May and Dawn were battling each other with their own Pokémon: May with her Blaziken and Dawn with her Buneary.

They were practising for their next contests, having some fun

"Buneary, High Jump Kick!" Dawn called

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May countered

"BUN/BLAZE!" The two called, jumping into the air. Buneary's glowing ear hit Blaziken's fiery foot, an explosion happening. The two were sent flying, skidding to a stop next to their partners

"You've gotten better Dawn." May smiled

"So have you May." Dawn added. Suddenly Buneary began to glow white

"B-Buneary...?" Dawn gasped seeing her Pokémon evolve. Changing from the little bunny Pokémon into a tall long eared rabbit humanoid Pokémon.

"Lopunny!" The Pokémon cheered. It was now a humanoid sized brown rabbit, long and fluffy ended ears, long bushy eyebrows that reached up to her ears, fluffy wrists and feet and a round brown furred tail

"Buneary evolved." May smiled, opening her PokeDex which played an entry

"Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Buneary. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs." May's Pokedex explained Lopunny and its biology

"Oh Lopunny!" Dawn hugged her now evolved friend

"Pun-Pun!" The Pokémon smiled hugging back her trainer.

Suddenly a female delivery person ran towards them carrying two boxes

"Oh...Oh Arceus...May and Dawn?" The woman panted as she put the boxes down

"Yeah." May answered

"That's us." Dawn nodded

"Deliveries...for the both of you...Oh boy..." The woman panted as she handed over the clipboard to them

"You okay?" Dawn asked as they quickly wrote down the information

"Phew...Yeah...trying out for a triathlon..." The delivery woman handed the boxes over.

"Well... Good luck with that." May nodded. She opened the box revealing a KeyStone, a MegaStone coloured like Blaziken, one coloured like Venasaur and one coloured like Blastoise.

Dawn opened her box revealing her own keystone and a MegaStone coloured like Lopunny

*Over Saffron City*

Ash was landing down in the city of psychic types and the home of Silph Co. He wanted to go and check on the gym leader who was here: Sabrina.

He soon landed in front of the gym. He jumped off Pidgeot and rubbed his neck, smiling "Thanks pal." He thanked

"PIDGOTTA!" it called happily

"Return." Ash nodded, returning the Pokémon before heading into the gym

"Saffron City...It's been a while..." Ash sighed as he saw the place...How it had and hadn't changed since the last time he was here. Last time he was looking for a Ghost Pokemon to fight Sabrina...Only for it to mess about and make her laugh.

Suddenly a Gengar appeared in front of him and screamed

"GAH!" Ash fell back in fright as the Gengar laughed hysterically.

Ash looked up at the laughing Gengar, seeing a flash of the Pokémon's pre-evolved state in a similar state of laughter

"H... Haunter?" He asked in shock, Gengar nodded happily "It's so great to see you!"

"Gengar? Where'd you go?" A female voice called, Ash looking to the source of the voice. The one talking was a woman of about 20 at the oldest with mid back length dark green hair and blue/purple eyes. She wore a long sleeve red shirt that almost looked like some form of militaristic dress in its style. The shirt/dress had six large gold button down the side, a high turtle-neck style collar, black trim around the ends of her sleeves as well as black as an accent pattern in the form of black lines that went from the bottom of the shirt to her armpit area and finally the dress only went an inch of so past her hips. Her legs where bare, or at least looked bare, besides the black boots that went up to a big part her knees with the boots being completely flat with no heel or elevation.

"Wow." Ash muttered, registering the beauty of Sabrina for the first time

"Gengar!" The Poison/Ghost smiled as it flew over and hugged its trainer

"There you are!" Sabrina laughed as she hugged it back with a smile

'She has a beautiful laugh. And an amazing smile.' Ash thought as Sabrina took notice of him

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked

"It's been a while Sabrina." He laughed as he stood up "You're not going to try and turn me into a doll again are you?"

"Ash?!" She gasped, her eyes widening in shock

"Got it in one." Ash chuckled getting up

"It...It's been years!" Sabrina exclaimed

"Yeah, it has...You...You look well. Better than the last time I saw you." Ash commented kindly

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu sparked happily

"Hey Pikachu." Sabrina smiled "And I look better all thanks to you. You and Gengar helped me find joy in life again, you melted my frozen heart, and I realised everything Id been doing was wrong."

"Gengar!" The Ghost laughed

"He evolved shortly after you left, later that day. Some Pokémon evolve via trading and Haunter/Gengar is one of them." She smiled "I don't use him in many gym battles though."

"I guess having a sort of advantage over bug types wouldn't help the Gym's reputation." Ash chuckled

"Plus the fact he isn't a psychic." Sabrina nodded with a smile

"That is also true." Ash nodded

"So, what brings you to Saffron City?" Sabrina asked kindly

"Meh, I was passing through so I decided to come to visit." He half joked before he thought "And maybe I SHOULD... I dunno... Try and REALLY beat you for my badge?" He added, again half joking

"Oh...You want to battle me? Okay..." She smiled slyly

"I'm not the same as I once was." He smirked

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sabrina smiled as they walked inside of the gym.

They soon reached the actual battle arena, the two taking their own sides

"So, how many Pokémon each?" He grinned

"We had one the last time Ash...It's only fitting we have the rematch with one." Sabrina suggested

"Okay then." Ash nodded, his fingers brushing over his PokeBalls as he thought who he was going to choose "You going first, Gym Leader?"

"Of course. Go Alakazam!" She called out, throwing the PokeBall and revealing her partner.

"ALAKAZAM!" The Pokémon spoke. It looked like a yellow humanoid with yellow skin and brown padded armour pointed yellow ears and a lengthy moustache

"... Okay then. Go Heracross!" Ash called, throwing the ball and unleashing the Bug/Fighting Type

"HERACROSS!" The Beetle Pokemon called out

"I'm impressed, using a type advantage." Sabrina smiled "But STILL a fighting type. Alakazam: Psybeam!"

"KAZAM!" The fully evolved Pokémon roared, shooting a psychic blast from his spoons

"Heracross! Fly up and Spinning Megahorn!" Ash called

"Hera!" The Pokémon nodded. It extended its wings and flew right up before bolting at Alakazam at high speeds. Its horn was glowing bright white and it then began to spin, making a small tornado around him

"Alakazam: Psychic!" Sabrina commanded

"Ala...KAZAM!" The Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and attempted to stop Heracross, but it was struck by the Megahorn. "KAZAM!"

"CROSS!" Heracross yelled in pain as it was sent flying by the psychic, the two hitting the walls

"Come on Alakazam!" Sabrina called out in worry

"You okay Heracross?" Ash called out

"Kazam..." The Psychic type levitated back up

"Cross." The Bug/Fighting type pushed himself up with a battle strained grin

"Alakazam, Fire Punch." Sabrina quickly called, the powerful Psychic charging

"KAZAM!" He called, punching Heracross in the gut with a fire punch

"Heracross!" Ash yelled

"Now Psycho Cut!" Sabrina added

"KAZAM!" The second stage Psychic snapped, slashing with its spoon at point blank sending a shockwave of telekinetic energy into Heracross' gut

"HERA!" Heracross snapped, being sent flying and crashing into the wall

"No!" Ash gasped in fear "Come on Heracross! You can do it!"

Heracross was falling to the floor in pain, but he knelt and caught himself, glaring at Alakazam with a smile, this was a great fight...He wanted to win, he brought himself up to his feet. "Hera...Hera..." He panted as the gem on his harness glowed "Hera...CROSS!" He glowed and was enveloped with a light with four other lights shooting off and aimed for Ash's MegaStone

"Heracross..." Ash gasped and saw his own stone "MEGA EVOLVE!" He pressed his stone and the unity between him and his Pokémon connected, transforming Heracross into his new form

"M-Mega Evolve?" Sabrina gasped as Alakazam stared in shock

In Heracross' location was a single horned bulkier beetle with a completely yellow back. It's body was predominantly it's normal blue colour but with orange markings. It's antennae were now longer and it seemed to grow a pointed curving upwards nose; and finally there was a sort of vent on it's stomach. "Hera-CROSS!" The Pokemon called out

"W... What happened?" Ash asked, unsure why he called those words as he looked at his KeyStone and at Heracross "H... Heracross you've changed!"

"Hera!" The Bug/Fighting type gave a thumbs up and then aimed back to Alakazam.

"Cross!" Mega-Heracross knelt and shot off forward striking into Alakazam's stomach

"Alakazam: Reflect!" Sabrina panicked

Alakazam nodded and prepared his attack but he was hit hard in the chest hard by the further evolved form

"K-Kazam!" The Psychic Type grunted as it was hit and then thrown into the air

"He-RA!" The Mega Form Pokémon leaped into the air behind Alakazam ready to slam it down "CROSS!" It slammed into Alakazam with Take Down

"Stop it with Psychic!" Sabrina called

"Ala...KAZAM!" He spoke slowing the speed and making them levitate above the floor

"Darn it..." Ash frowned, knowing they were stuck. But then... "Quick Heracross! Use Rest!" He yelled

"Hera? ...Hera..." Heracross pondered then fell to sleep to regain his health back

"Alakazam: recover." Sabrina spoke

Alakazam nodded and released its Psychic. He was about to start it's Recover attack... And Ash saw the opening

"Use Sleeps Talk, Heracross!" Ash called. Heracross' horn glowed white and he zoomed off in the fraction of a second, the horn hitting Alakazam's chest and slamming him into the wall hard

"Alakazam!" Sabrina spoke in shock

"Ka...Zam." The Psychic type fell to the floor, defeated.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Heracross wins! The winner is: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee spoke signifying the win.

Heracross cheered in victory before it glowed white, reverting to what it normally looked like

"Hera..." The Bug/Fighting Pokemon wobbled and fell on it's butt in exhaustion.

"Way to go Heracross!" Ash hugged him

"Hera..." It smiled

"Well Ash...You won...The Marsh Badge is yours." Sabrina smiled admitting defeat and retreated her Alakazam.

"Officially." He, again, half joked, smiling

"Officially." Sabrina nodded "You've gotten better, I'll admit."

"Thanks. And your Alakazam was powerful." He nodded

"I'm glad you said that." Sabrina answered

"Why?" He asked

"Cause you're not that lucky kid I faced years ago...You've grown into a fine and handsome trainer." Sabrina answered

"H... H... Handsome?" He muttered, blushing

"Back when you were a kid...When I locked my emotions away...I thought you were annoying. But when you brought Haunter and I opened up...I thought you were cute...I'm glad that you've grown into a handsome man." She answered

"O... Oh." Ash blinked, blushing as red as a Vulpix's flames

"And...Since I've no badge to give you...I'll give you something else." She smiled, blushing.

"W... What is it?" Ash gulped as Sabrina walked over the field, getting closer to him

She didn't answer with words, but just softly kissed him.

"Hera/Pika..." Ash's two Pokémon gasped

Especially Pikachu, who glared a bit after she got over her shock

"There...I...I wanted to give you that." Sabrina blushed

"Th... Thanks." He blushed "B... But I do kind of... Have.. s... Someone." He said, not wanting to hurt her

"I know...And I don't mind. I'm QUITE open minded." She smiled

"I...Wait...You KNOW?" Ash asked

"I may have...Read your mind." She teased

"... What?" He blinked, gulping

"I know of you and Professor Ivy...And What happened with Pikachu and after...But...I'm happy to pursue a multi-relationship with you and Ivy." Sabrina answered

"I..." Ash blinked, frozen

"Pika...!" Pikachu puffed out her cheeks in anger

"Cross?" Heracross tilted his head

"Huh?" Ash blinked, looking at the two

"I think Pikachu's jealous..." Sabrina giggled "So...You, me and Ivy?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, your Pikachu is obviously jealous...I don't know why, since I can't read her mind but...My guess is that she doesn't like being left out." Sabrina answered

Ash blinked in shock and confusion at that

"Well Ash...The three of us?" Sabrina asked again

"I... You need to call Philena." Ash muttered

"Of course. There's a phone in my room, I'll call her there while you heal your Heracross." Sabrina nodded

"Y... You're room?" Ash blushed. The situation and the way Sabrina was dressed putting images he didn't want at that moment to swim in his head

"Hmm-hmm." Sabrina smiled, seeing the images Ash was thinking "But the Pokémon Centre might help more, than here."

He nodded a bit, blushing

"I'll talk to you later?" Sabrina asked

"S-Sure...I'll see you later." Ash nodded

"Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and left with her Alakazam.

Ash stared after her, his heart thinking a hundred miles a minute

'Oh...Man...!' He thought as he and his Pokémon left the gym

"Pika." Pikachu huffed

"Come here Pikachu..." Ash picked her up.

The small mouse Pokémon huffed and looked away

"How about this?" He asked as he tickled her tummy

Pikachu began to laugh and wiggle in his arms, smiling

"Who's my best friend? Huh? No more being jealous?" He asked, while still tickling her

Pikachu laughed and nodded, snuggling into his arms

"Ah, the Pokémon Centre. Come on guys." Ash smiled as they entered

He returned Heracross and quickly left

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

PyroSolracIII: You'll have to wait and see there's more to come.

Commandosquirrel: He might.

Jss2141: Glad you like the story.

For those who are wondering: There IS a ship involving Misty involved in the story.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Zombyra: No, fuck Serena.

Goku black: *in a bad Samuel L Jackson impersonation* Punctuation Mother-Trucker! Do you know it?!

But in all seriousness, Misty will not be in the harem. However we have a reason for this.

SuperSonicBros123: Is Misty down as one of the main characters for the fic? No. Look I get everyone has their favourite ships, I have them to, but just because we are not using YOUR favourite ship in our story does not give you the right to act like a 10 year old throwing a tantrum. Look, we are not bashing Misty so that should be good enough. ESPECIALLY as we have a reason for her not being in the harem. Just read and find out.

Later that day while Ash was waiting for his Heracross to get healed up, Sabrina was making the call to Professor Ivy.

"Hello?" Professor Ivy asked as she answered the phone

"Hello, Professor Ivy. This is Sabrina of the Saffron Gym." Sabrina spoke

"Oh hello there Sabrina. What can I do for you?" Philena asked

"It's...regarding Ash..." Sabrina spoke

"What happened?" She asked

"Nothing bad, I assure you. He beat me with his..."Mega-Evolved" Heracross." Sabrina answered

"He Mega-Evolved? Already?" Philena gasped in amazement

"He did...It's something that I've never seen before." Sabrina chuckled "But...I wanted to call besides pleasantries and Pokémon battles...I know about you and Ash. About your relationship."

"So?" Philena asked

"So...I want in." Sabrina smiled while blushed "I told Ash of my feelings."

"Your feelings?"

"How...How I felt for him after he brought Haunter into my life...How I thought he was cute and how he's turned into a handsome young man..." Sabrina blushed and shuddered happily "I... Want in on your relationship. I love him."

Philena was in shock, Ash had the heart of another girl...Another WOMAN...And Philena...She was happy to accept it.

"Sure. With Ash being... Ash... I can welcome you." Philena smiled

"Really? Oh, thank you Professor." Sabrina smiled

"Call me Philena." She responded

*With Ash*

"We hope to see you again." The Saffron City Nurse joy smiled with her Chansey

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash responded and left with Pikachu

"You know, that line is ALWAYS creepy." Ash whispered to his partner as he left the centre

"Pi-ka..." Pikachu nodded

"I wonder what Sabrina's doing now...?" Ash thought

"Pika-Pi..." Pikachu answered

"I know, I know...But...I don't want to leave without KNOWING she wants to be part of mine and Philena's relationship." Ash answered

"Pika chuchu, pika Pikachu." Pikachu deadpanned. She said that Sabrina already WANTED in, it was if Philena LET her in

"Okay, okay...Don't Bite my head off." Ash answered as he approached the gym.

Pikachu frowned and nuzzled her cheek against his

"Hmm..." Ash smiled lightly

"Oh you're back." Sabrina smiled as she saw Ash come through the doors.

"Eheh... Yes." He smiled "Err... What did she say?"

"She said "I can welcome you...with you being you"." Sabrina smiled, though a bit teasing

"... Huh?"

"She says I can join." Sabrina answered kissing him on the lips.

Ash blinked before he kissed back

"Hmm..." She smiled happily "You know...You've got some VERY naughty thoughts about me..."

"I... I can't help it." He blushed

"Well...How about...?" She whispered into his ear, giving him ideas and making him blush. "What do you say?"

"I..." He muttered, not trusting himself to talk, so he just nodded

Sabrina smiled and hugged him, ecstatic that Ash would agree to go on a date with her.

"I... Kind of need to go though." Ash smiled weakly

"Really? Oh..." Sabrina frowned

"But...I'll come back." Ash answered

"You will?" She perked up

"Yeah...I promise." He smiled

"Until then..." She answered and stroked Pikachu's head

"Chaaaaa!" She purred

"Until then." Ash smiled

As Ash and Pikachu left, Sabrina's heart fluttered and hoped for the next time they would meet up again.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" Ash spoke bringing his friend out

"PIDGEOT!" The majestic bird Pokémon chirped and extended its wings.

Ash smiled, getting on his friends back

"Okay Pidgeot: To the Battle Tower!" Ash spoke

"Pidgeot!" The bird Pokémon flapped its wings and took off with Ash on his back.

Ash laughed, catching Pikachu when she nearly fell of his shoulder

"Pika!" The Pokémon cheered as they flew to the home of the Battle Tower.

Ash smiled as they neared the home of his second psychic friend

"Wow...The place hasn't changed. It looks great." Ash commented as they landed

Pikachu nodded, looking around

The place had become lusher with greenery and some newer facilities. There were multiple people here; most of them looked like workers, with only a few trainers.

"I wonder where Anabel is." Ash muttered

"SCYTHER!" A trainer called out as his Pokémon was flung from a battle from a Fire Punch wielding Alakazam.

"Scyther is unable to battle. Alakazam wins!" The referee spoke "The winner is Salon Maiden Anabel!"

Ash gasped, looking to the battle and smiling

"You cheated! You didn't even say anything to your Pokémon!" The trainer yelled in frustration as he pointed at the trainer opposite him

"When you have a strong connection with your pokemon...Words aren't needed." The trainer answered with a smile, patting her Alakazam on the head. She was a lilac pixie haired and eyed woman with a white and lilac long sleeved shirt with golden accents that hid her A-Cup breasts, lilac trousers, white socks and flat black clip shoes

"Yea." Ash called with a smile, walking over while taking in the cuteness of the Salon Maiden while also being confused about how he had missed his amazing most of the women he had met where 'It took a threesome to actually get me to wake up. Huh.' he thought, Annabelle's eyes widening as she saw him

"...Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Anabel asked in shock seeing him

"Hey Anabel. Long time." Ash chuckled

"ASH!" She called, running over and hugging him

"Oof! H-Hey Anabel." He chuckled

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu spoke

"Oh hey, Pikachu!" She smiled stroking it.

"Hey! I-I want a rematch!" The trainer shouted

"Oh? Well if you want a rematch then how about you beat me?" Ash asked, defending his friend

'Ash...' Anabel blushed

"Alright. Three of your Pokémon vs. mine. The same number THAT cheater promised!" the trainer answered

"Deal." Ash nodded

"It WAS three on three. All of yours where knocked out." Anabel frowned

"SHUT UP! He's already accepted!" the trainer snapped.

"I did accept." Ash sighed choosing three Pokémon from his Pokedex "Ready?"

"Ready. Aggron, I choose you!" the trainer threw out one of his three remaining Pokémon.

"AGGRON!" the metallic bipedal armoured Pokémon roared

"Charizard!" Ash called, throwing the ball while stilling his mind

The orange dragon-like Pokémon roared with a fire plume spewing from it's mouth, aiming for a good fight.

"A Fire/Flying type? This'll be over quick!" The trainer sneered "Aggron, Rock Tomb!"

The Steel Pokémon summoned a group of rocks and threw them at Charizard, hoping to deal damage.

'Charizard... Use Steel Wing to smash the rocks. Then fly up and Fire Blast.' Ash thought with all his might while Charizard was wide eyed. One of Ash's strongest Pokemon widened its eyes as he hard Ash's voice in its head but did as his old friend said. His wings glowed white as he dashed forwards, smashing the rocks, before it flew up high and shot a blast of fire from his mouth. The fireball quickly turned into the shape of the Japanese kanji for fire and slammed into Aggron

"Wh-What the?!" The trainer shouted

"GRON!" The opponent's Pokémon stood in shock getting hit by Charizard's attack, though it did do quite a bit of damage, the Aggron stumbled, just clinging on.

"Hmm, must have the "Sturdy" ability." Anabel thought

'Steel Wing again!' Ash thought, Charizard following the order

"Catch it!" The trainer yelled, Aggron grabbing Charizard by the wings

'Overheat, point blank!' Ash called mentally

Charizard roared, shooting a massive torrent of flames from his mouth in Aggron's face

The trainer's Aggron was defeated, it fell to the floor.

"One down." Anabel smiled

"Sh-Shut it!" The trainer snarled "Go Seismitoad!" he threw his next PokeBall bringing out a mainly blue but black marked bipedal toad Pokémon

"TOAD!" The Pokémon shouted

"Return Charizard." Ash called, the fire lizard returning to its PokeBall "Go Sceptile!"

"Scep." The large tree geko said, chewing its twig like the badass it was

"Seismitoad, use Sludge Bomb!" He ordered

"Toad!" The blue toad Pokémon began to salivate a poisonous slime in his mouth, aiming to attack Sceptile.

'Dash to the left.' Ash thought, Sceptile instantly running and dodging in a burst of speed

"What the heck?! Sludge Bomb the ground!" he ordered

'Jump!' Ash thought, his Hoenn Grass started jumping high

"Use Mud Shot!" The trainer ordered

"Seismi...TO-O-O-O-O-OAD!" The Pokémon shot off multiple rounds of mud at Ash's Pokémon.

'Extreme Speed behind him and use Leaf Blade.' Ash mentally ordered

Sceptile nodded and vanished, dodging all the mud shot and reappeared in front of the Seismitoad and slashed him with his arm blades KO-ing the opponent.

"Nice going." Ash smiled, Annabelle amazed at the sight

'He's gotten better...He's such in synch with his pokemon.' She smiled

"GRR...! Seismitoad, return! Go...Haxorus!" The trainer spoke in anger bringing out his last Pokémon

Out from the Pokeball was the Dragon Pokémon. It was taller than it's trainer and Ash, golden plated with a black belly and legs, red claws and twin red edged tusks that looked more like axe blades. Its red eyes glinted with rage and the fuel for battle...And it gave a fearsome roar.

Ash was taken aback...Haxorus...This Pokémon...It was Axew's final form...And Axew...Was Iris' Pokémon.

Ash snarled his body shaking as he returned Sceptile. Pikachu was also snarling, her cheeks sparking. The two looked at each other and nodded, Pikachu running onto the arena

'Quick Attack-Iron Tail.' Ash ordered, Pikachu racing off in a streak of light before you could even blink, his tail glowing silver

"Haxorus, Dragon Dance!" the trainer ordered

"Hax!" The dragon Pokémon nodded and seemingly dodged the attack, but was clipped by Pikachu's Iron-Tail

'Thunder!'

"PIKA!" Pikachu roared, shocking the Dragon at point blank

"Hax?!" The dragon gasped as it was electrocuted by one of Pikachu's most powerful attacks, but the dragon stood its ground

"Dragon Claw!" The trainer shouted

"RUS!" The dragon Pokémon's claw glowed blue and lunged at Pikachu

'Volt Tackle!'

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled as it was surrounded by golden lightning

"Volt WHAT?!" The trainer went wide eyed as the Volt Tackle connected to Haxorus and was knocked out.

"Ash wins!" Anabel called

"N-No...I...I...I'll get you for this!" The trainer panicked, retreating his pokemon and ran off to the pokemon centre

"Go Ash!" Annabelle cheered, hugging him

"I err...Thanks Anabel." Ash blushed 'I better get used to this whole 'girls liking me' thing...'

But he blinked in shock. He had felt Annabelle's emotions?!

"Ash? Are you okay?" She asked

"I... Yea." He nodded, gulping nervously

"Hey...Um...How about we catch up? I mean I haven't seen you in a while." Anabel asked

"Sure." Ash smiled with a blush

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, asking about Annabelle's Espeon

"Huh? Oh, Espeon? Oh right here." Anabel smiled bringing out her Espeon.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, running over to the pink cat/fox

"Espy!" the Pokemon smiled as it chased and was being chased by Pikachu.

"Huh. Cute." Ash smiled

'Yes, you are...' Anabel thought kindly, looking at him

"... You say something?" Ash asked

"Huh? N-No...I...I didn't. But...I THOUGHT something." Anabel blushed

"What was it?"

"I...I thought you were...It...It doesn't matter." She blushed

"No, go on...I won't laugh." Ash answered kindly

"I...I thought you were cute..." Anabel blushed brighter

"Being honest...I've...I've kinda..." Anabel blushed

"Kinda what?"

"Had a...Crush on you." Anabel answered covering her face "Since the first time..."

"I... Wow..." He blinked 'Three for three? What's with me this week?! Did I get dunked in Luvdisc extract of something?"

"Is...Is that bad? Embarrassing?" Anabel asked

"N... Not really."

"Really? You don't mind?" Anabel smiled

"Y-You do?" Anabel asked in shock

"Yeah...It...It's a recent...Sort of thing?" Ash answered

Annabel was clearly shocked but calmed down and smiled "Okay. Pokémon do it, so... I guess I can." She said nervously and happily

"You mean an "open/multiple relationship"?" Ash asked

"Uh-huh." She nodded

Ash blinked in shock at that

"Well...Are you okay with that?" She asked

"I... If Ivy says." He blushed

"Ivy? Ivy who?" Anabel asked

"Professor Ivy. She...She's the first in the relationship." Ash explained

"I see." She nodded

"So...Um...Just...ONE thing before you call her." Ash spoke

"What is it?" Anabel asked

"This." Ash answered kissing her lightly on the lips

Anabel gasped at the quick, gentle kiss

"Was...Was that okay?" Ash asked kindly

She nodded, smiling a bit

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu called out

"Espy!" Anabel's Espeon purred happily

"Guess they want our attention..." Ash chuckled

Anabel nodded, the two walking into the forest... And blushing.

Epseon was on her back, Pikachu sitting on her face while lapping at the purple furred Pokémon's pussy. The two Pokémon 69ing each other

"Wh-oa!" Ash blushed seeing his friend in this position

"I...I don't believe it!" Anabel blushed

The two Pokémon yelled and jumped back, away from each other

"P-Pika-Pika!" Pikachu blushed, snapping at the both of them

"Espy...!" The Eeveelution covered her face in embarrassment.

"... I... Wow..." He blinked

"Kinda...Makes you wonder...Right?" Anabel asked

"... Huh?"

"I-I mean...How...another's body might feel..." Anabel blushed looking at Ash, imagining THEM in that position.

"O... Oh." Ash blushed brighter

"Pika-Pi..." Pikachu hugged Espeon, for consolation.

"Ash...M-Maybe...You and I?" Anabel blushed

Ash gulped, looking away "A... Are you sure we are... Aren't moving too fast?"

"Yes...Yes you're right...But...Can we still kiss?" Anabel blushed

Ash nodded and kissed her again

Back with Pikachu and Espeon- translated from Pokémon:

"Oh...I'm so embarrassed..." Espeon continued to cover herself as she was ashamed of being herself

"I'm sorry babe." Pikachu said, snuggling against her "I thought they'd be too busy getting all romantic."

"Pikachu..." Espeon smiled licking her head happily "How did I get lucky to meet you?"

"Ash was too dense to know I wanted him." Pikachu shrugged, licking her mates cheek "Also... We have a new friend, as I tried to say before you jumped me. The trainer Ash and I where travelling with after May had a Buneary and this girl WANTED me. Like BAD. I didn't say yes until Dawn, Buneary's trainer, went her own way. I hope you aren't mad. But if the three of us ever meet up we can have fun."

"You, me and another? And...And you say she's like minded?" Espeon asked

"Yeah." Pikachu nodded

"...I'd like that..." Espeon purred

Pikachu nodded before looking down nervously "I... I also need your advice."

"I... Have been... Thinking of evolving..." Pikachu muttered

"You have? Into a Raichu? It's a big step." Espeon asked in shock

"Uh-huh...But...Using a different stone."

"Which one? Moon? Sun?" Espeon asked

"It...It's a variation of the Thunderstone..." Pikachu answered

"It would also make me a different type of Raichu... But I didn't know what it would be. And I... Don't know if I SHOULD evolve..." She muttered

"Oh my mate..." Espeon held her close with her tail "I'd love you even if you became ANY type of Raichu...And for the "Should"...You'd be the same as you are now...Good heart and loving."

"Really?" Pikachu asked, rubbing her head against Espeon's gently

"Really...I love you now...And I'll love you if you want to evolve." Espeon answered

"I... Still don't know." Pikachu muttered, nearly in tears

"Pikachu...Change can be good. Don't think to hard about it." Espeon purred

Pikachu nodded, licking her cheek lovingly

*With the humans, end translation*

"Hmm..." Ash and Anabel gently kissed each other as they hid from the other trainers.

As the broke the kiss they saw their Pokémon hold each other close, lovingly holding and licking/kissing each other

"I guess they had the same idea..." Ash blushed

"They're so cute." Anabel blushed

"They look... In love." Ash nodded

"...Like us, I guess." Anabel added

"Yea." Ash nodded, blushing... Only for the blush to intensify as Espeon began to lick down Pikachu's neck towards her chest "I... Think we should go."

"Oh...Okay...But...But will you come back?" Anabel asked

"Yeah. I promise to come back." Ash nodded "Remember to call Professor Ivy about us..."

"I will." She nodded

"But I meant... Us... you and me... From this spot." Ash added, Pikachu moaning as Espeon was licking Pikachu's now exposed nipples while her tail rubbed between the mouse Pokémon's legs

"Oh...Oh, oh! Okay, right!" Anabel blushed, nodding"Oh...Oh, oh! Okay, right!" Anabel blushed, nodding

But neither looked away

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu moaned happily, feeling her lover teasing her

"Esp." Espeon purred, her tail pushing into Pikachu slowly with its slightly forked end

"We should go now." Ash blushed

Anabel nodded... When a net covered their Pokémon and sent them flying into a tree

"No! Espeon!" Anabel called out

"Pika!"

"Espy!"

"PIKACHU! Not again!" Ash called out

He ran over to the net, undoing it, as the familiar three arrived

"Prepare for-" A familiar voice began to sing

"Oh...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ash screamed in a general direction.

That made the three, fall from the tree, crashing

"Th-The Twerp interrupted us!" Meowth spoke in shock

"And for good reason...!" Ash glared at them in anger still trying to get the net undone

"After all these years of us proclaiming ourselves; NOW you interrupt us?" James snapped

"Years ago I found it silly..." Ash answered "Now? NOW, I despise it."

"Da hell happened da him?" Meowth asked in shock

"Did you LITERALLY forget what happened? What you did? Let me remind you." Ash asked "You crashed my welcome home party, your machine exploded; a gear WEDGED itself into Pikachu's side! My friends stabbed me in the BACK! I ran from my home and BLAMED for YOUR Arceus damned dilapidated machine and you umpteenth attempt to grab my best friend!"

"How would WE know that?! We were sent flying!" Jessie snapped before they all realised what he said

Ash comprised himself, true Jessie, James and Meowth were long gone by that point...But he still blamed them.

"What... What happens twer... Ash?" James asked

"Brock, Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak, Max AND Iris. Turned on me. THAT is what happened." Ash answered simply "...I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for us?" Meowth asked

"Yeah...Over 5 years chasing me and Pikachu, showing nothing but explosions in your faces...James running from his psychotic bride-to-be. Jessie giving up her best friend for their dreams and you Meowth...Losing at love and respect cause you're different from your own kind." Ash answered "I feel sorry for you for that."

"Oh... My... Thank... Thank you." James blinked, smiling

"You...How? How did you know?" Jessie asked

Meowth sniffed and activated the release on the net. "Y-You know how to hit the right buttons don'tcha?"

"I guess..." Ash answered

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Espeon!" said Eeveelution ran to Anabel

"I... I'm sorry for all we did." James cried

Ash looked down and mulled something over. Something radical that he hadn't thought of before, but with Team Rocket apologising to him...he had an "idea". Give them a second chance...

"Anabel... Tell Scott... That I accept." Ash told the psychic trainee "Tell him that by the end of the year... I will be a Frontier Brain. If the offer is still open." Seeing her shocked face he then turned to Team Rocket "Would you like to leave Team Rocket and work for me at my Frontier Base?"

The combined look on the three was in shock. Then they looked at each other. Then back at Ash. "Are you SERIOUS?!" They asked

Ash nodded. "What do you say?"

"...YES!" The three agreed

"Oh um...ONE request?" James asked

"What is it?" Ash sighed

"Growlie." James answered.

"...I THINK I can do that." Ash answered

"Thank you." James smiled

"Jessie? Meowth? Any requests?" Ash asked

"Um...Maybe...Maybe a DIFFERENT Pokemon?" Jessie pointed to her Wobbuffet's Pokeball.

"And maybe a cute friend for me?" Meowth asked hopefully.

"You're cute friend; I'll see what I can do." Ash asked pointing at Meowth before turning to Jessie "And you want a DIFFERENT Pokémon? After everything you two have gone through?"

Jessie frowned and looked at Wobbuffet's PokeBall "Well...maybe a NEW one?" She asked with a sweat-drop.

"You have to catch it. Fairly. I'll try and find one for you once I become a Frontier Brain but you have to catch it." Ash counter offered

"Deal." Jessie answered

"Pika-Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked

"I know, but sometimes you have to put the past behind you." Ash responded to Pikachu.

"Pika..." She sighed with a nod

Ash smiled and rubbed Pikachu behind the ear making her "Chaaaaa!" Happily in pleasure

"Whoa...Whatever you did, Pikachu really likes it." Meowth answered translating Pikachu's squeak.

"I know her weak spots." Ash smiled

"Wait...HER?" Jessie and James asked in shock

"Yeah, Pikachu's a girl." Ash answered

"Ya'll didn't know?" Meowth asked in shock and confusion

"YOU knew?" Ash asked

"Course I knew. I translated for years." Meowth answered

While all this was going on Anabel was just standing there in shock

"Espy...?" Espeon asked kindly to her trainer

"I... That just happened." She blinked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Jss2141: Because Cilan isn't a dick.

The dark hero of time: glad you see it like this.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

pedrofaria339: Scott is the head of the Battle Frontier

Razerwolf81: yes

SuperSonicBros123: Again, we have a reason

It was the next day. The former members of Team Rocket were resting up in beds that were given to them by Anabel; Ash and Anabel were currently waiting for Scott: the Battle Frontier Owner. The man who once offered Ash a place as a Frontier Brain.

"Think he'll let me join?" Ash asked kindly to Anabel

"I think so. He sounded excited to hear from you again." Anabel answered

"He DID say that the 'offer still stands' when I won the Frontier." Ash nodded, a red sports car soon racing towards them

"Wow, nice hot rod."

"Ash! Ash Ketchum. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" a chipper voice spoke as it exited the car. This was Scott, he was not a hefty man, but he was round. His main attire consisted of white trainer shoes and white shorts and a light blue shirt with a floral and pokeball design. He sported a pair of rounded teardrop sunglasses and a Pokenav around his neck like an ID tag. His brown hair seemed to get a little grey and a little balding, but it was still filled with life. And finally and most importantly: was his smile; the sign that this guy could get insulted and just laugh it off.

"How's it going, Scott?" Ash asked

"Fine, a lot's changed in the last...five/six years has it? I've actually got a daughter and son." Scott smiled

"Really? That's great." Ash chuckled happily

"But enough about me...Anabel tells me that YOU want to take up my Frontier Brain offer. After ALL these years." Scott spoke pointing with two fingers and then retracted them politely

"I... Yea." He blushed

"Well Ash, there's only one thing I can say to that..." Scott spoke with a serious look

Ash gulped lightly "Yeah?"

"About time!" Scott smiled brightly "Welcome to the Frontier."

"Really? Oh man...Thanks." Ash sighed in relief.

"Don't fret about it. Besides, there's been talk about you "defecting" Kanto and went to the Orange Islands. At least, that's what people say." Scott spoke commented

"I... Kinda." He laughed nervous while looking down "It's... Complicated. But I won't be able to start for a while. I... Sorta need to go to Mount Silver. To see... To meet my dad."

"Well, I can respect that. Family is important. But I'm glad that you'll be becoming a Frontier Brain, Ash. I see a great future for you and your adventures." Scott spoke respectfully

"Thanks Scott." Ash answered

"Oh, I almost forgot: Anabel mentioned about you wanting protégés in your Frontier Building; right?" Scott asked

"That's it. James, Jessie and Meowth." Ash nodded "Anabel will tell you about it, if she agrees she can train them while I'm gone and I'd also ask that they stay with you while I'm away."

"Of course. And I hope that they won't be much trouble." Scott chuckled remembering the last time those three were here.

"Hopefully they won't be. Bye Scott...Oh right." Ash spoke before he kissed Anabel on the lips, making Scott's eyes widen under his glasses. "Bye Anabel."

"Bye Ash..." She blushed as Ash flew off with Pidgeot.

"Pika!" Pikachu called, waving

"Wow... You finally got him huh?" Scott smiled

*With Ash, time skip*

Ash and Pikachu finally arrived at Mt Silver. The most prominent mountain in all of Johto and last known location of Ash's father, near the base of the mountain was a Pokemon Center where Ash decided they could rest until thy traversed the interior of the cave to get to the top.

"I hope we can get there without too much trouble." Ash frowned as he looked up at the massive mountain

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu cheered him on

"Yeah, yeah you're right Pikachu...We've got this." Ash nodded "But we should let Pidgeot rest up...He's had a long flight."

As if in reply Charizard emerged and roared with a smile, pointing up to the top with a smirk

"Wait...YOU want to fly up there Charizard?" Ash smiled

Charizard gave a mighty roar and nodded

"Alright...Let's go find dad..." Ash smiled as he returned Pidgeot and got onto Charizard's back, the two rocketed up the mountain. The air became heavy with cold clouds and damp snow...Until they reached it...

The top of Mount Silver.

It was snow covered, freezing; the wind was bitter with ice and hardened dust. The ground itself didn't feel like stone, more like ice and rough metal. The crunches of Ash's feet were heavy and loud, his bones began to chill from the wind and there in the brief distance stood a lone figure...Tall and proud, fighting against the cold with what appeared to be nothing but his determination and willpower.

But it also looked like the formation of the stone helped block out the wind and snow somewhat.

The figure's head tilted slightly... And a blur of purple suddenly flew through the air, through the snow, and tackled Ash to the ground. Ash groaned, looking up to see an Espeon snarling down at him.

The Epseon was different than Annabel's as it was larger with rougher fur, tuffs of fur sticking up and patches of the missing. It didn't look badly kept, in fact its fur was shinny and very voluptuous, its fur was, in fact, just seemed almost stylised

Pikachu snapped at the Espeon and began to threaten it. Only for Espeon to sniff Ash...And then leap back over to its trainer.

"Um...H-Hi...Dad?" Ash called out, above the winds

"Dad?" The figure asked, walking through the storm into Ash's vision "My son's not even five. I left to train last month."

"Last MONTH?! It's been nearly TEN YEARS!" Ash couldn't help but snap

"Ten...Ten years?" The figure asked turning around and revealed his face. He looked like an older Ash, but without the face markings, his hair was longer and rougher and he had an amount of stubble on his face. His body was hardened and defined under his clothes that seemed to only just fit him, he wore a mainly red shirt but with black sleeves, tattered deep blue jeans, red and black shoes and an old red and white hat that kept his hair from flying out like a Pidgeot's mane. And finally red eyes, the origin of his nickname.

"Yeah...Ten years...My mum is Deliah...Err...Evolver! Evolver misses you!" Ash answered

"Delia, Evol... Blue? My Blue? My Delia Ketchum? Then that means you... My son? A... My Ash Grey?" The man muttered in shock, walking towards him "You... You've grown up so much..."

Ash didn't know what to say... Only to gasp when his father hugged him

"I...I can't believe it..." He hugged his son. "You've grown..."

"It... It HAS been ten years."

Red just chuckled "...You took after me...Why did you come to Mt Silver?" He asked as he broke the hug

"I... Mum told me where you were after... Everything came crashing down."

"After...WHAT came crashing down?" Red asked his son.

Through the storm and icy winds Ash began to repeat his history through the past two days. How his close friends and rival and his home town professor had betrayed him.

His father was stunned. Professor Oak had always seemed to be a level minded person to him in the past...But maybe his age was finally catching up with him...Or maybe he didn't want to be proven wrong.

"I'm sorry son." Red frowned, putting his hands on his son's shoulders... Before he smiled lightly "But I think I know some people who would be happy to see you again."

"Some people? Who?" Ash asked as the wind tilted his head and he caught his cap.

Red smiled and threw some PokeBalls into the air, Pokémon emerging from the light

A Charizard roared, batting its wings powerfully. It was nearly twice the size of Ash's with a slightly chipped left wing and a scar over its left eye

A Blastoise have a might call, it's cannons emerging. It was a bit smaller than the Charizard with small shallow cuts in its shell but besides that it was fine

A Venasaur gave a simple powerful "Saur!" It was the largest Venasaur Ash had ever seen outside the robotic one from the weird Pokémon Theme park he and his friends washed up on once. The Venosaur's petals and leaves where a bit ripped but besides that it seemed unhurt

A Lapras gave a soft song, stretching its neck. It was as large as Ash's former Lapras' mother with a light blue tint and a few barely noticeable wounds

A Snorlax just gave a grumble and scratched its stomach. It was even larger than Ash's, again, but besides that looked the same

"Poliwrath!" A powerful looking Poliwrath called, punching it'd hands together. It was nearly as tall as Red with some large powerful muscles.

"Ditto!" An average sized Ditto called happily

"Esp." The Espeon from early called as it ran over to its friends.

But the last one is what shocked Ash the most, same with Pikachu.

It... Was another Pikachu. It was larger than Ash's Pikachu, like the rest of the Pokémon, with a cut in its tail and longer shaggier fur as well as a few other cuts. And the Pikachu just radiated power and wisdom

"Your...Pokemon...?" Ash gasped seeing the range and power his father's Pokemon seemed to give off.

"Not JUST mine. Turtley and Ditty here are your mothers." Red said, pointing at the Blastoise and Ditto "And Charizard was... He was little Garry's father's before he died." Red continued, pointing at the mighty beast who looked sad "Saur, Lappy, Lax, Poli, Vee, Pika. This is little Ash. He's all grown up." Red smiled sadly at his Pokémon. The mentioned Venasaur, Lapris, Snorlax, Poliwrath, Espeon and Pikachu, as well as Ash's mothers apparent Pokémon, all gasped before they ran over and hugged Ash tightly

"Gah! O-Okay, okay...I-I guess it's good to see you too. Nice meeting you." He smiled each responding to their hugs.

But he found himself remembering random moments. Riding on Saur's back, Vee watching over him as he fell asleep, Pika playing with him when his parents were out or busy, Turtley and Poli making it rain a bit during the summer so Ash could have a water fight and just sleeping on Lax's tummy.

He knew all them... He'd just forgotten because it had been so long.

"Oh man...How...How long HAS it been?" He gripped his head feeling all these memories come back

"You said it... Ten years." Red nodded, sighing "I missed so much of your childhood."

"I know but... Wait... oh god your nicknames for these guys are BAD!" Ash nodded and then groaned

The collective Pokémon looked up at their trainer's son and questioned it

"What are you talking about? That they're bad nicknames?" Red rebutted

"Yes!"

"Well I was ten! And it became their names! I can't rename you, because you are you!" Red argued back

"I-...Y-...Dang it..." Ash sighed as he considered his father's words.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, tilting her head, as she looked at Red's Pika

"Chu?" Pika wondered and sniffed Pikachu.

The large Pikachu hugged her gently, like a father, before patting her head

"Huh, looks like we're not the only family to be reunited." Red chuckled

"... What?" Ash asked, blinking in shock

"Before I left...Pika had two eggs with another Pikachu, a friend of mine's. One we gave to a trainer we met on our travels and one we sent to professor Oak's." Red admitted

"Wait... So Pikachu is your Pikachu's daughter?" Ash asked in shock

"Looks like it." Red nodded with a smiled as Pika and Pikachu began to talk and connect for the first time. "So... How about a battle?" Red smirked

"You mean it?" Ash smiled

"Yeah, show your old man how you battle." Red smiled

"Sure." Ash grinned, looking over his PokeBalls as he thought of whom to send out "GO!" he called, throwing his PokeBall

Charizard roared as he emerged from the ball once more, shooting out some flames from his nose quickly

"Okay. Charizard, go." Red spoke to his orange dragon.

"ROAR!" His traded Pokémon roared

Red then turned silent, narrowing his eyes. He turned into 'battle mode'

"Charizard use Fire Blast!" Ash called, flames shoot out of his mouth and hitting Red's Charizard. But nothing happened.

The orange lizard scratched its chin before it roared and fired a massive torrent of flames that sent Charizard flying

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ash yelled, looking at his PokeDex

"Blast Burn- the strongest fire type attack only able to be learnt by the fully evolved fire starter of every region. It is the fire type equivalent to Hyper Beam."

"Hyper Beam... Recharge time!" Ash gasped "Go! Steel Wing Charizard!"

"Catch it." Red said with a smile to his partner

And doing just that, Red's Charizard caught Ash's Charizard's wings from hitting him

He then roared, slamming Charizard hard into the ground

Ash gasped seeing Charizard unconscious

"Ch-Charizard!" Ash gasped

"One down son. Charizard, return. Who's next?" Red asked with a small smile

"... Pidgeot! You're up!" Ash called

"Go Lax." Red spoke bringing out his Snorlax

"SNOR!" Said Pokémon called out, scratching his belly

"Aerial Ace!" Ash called, his friend doing as asked

"PIDGEOT!" It squawked and raced into Lax's stomach, it getting caught by the hefty Pokémon's stomach and arms.

"Blizzard." Red spoke

"Snor...LAX!" Lax inhaled and exhaled onto Pidgeot freezing it in place

"Hyper Beam." He added

Pidgeot was bombarded by powerful attacks and was now KO. Ash was down two Pokémon for two...

"P-Pidgeot!" Ash called out

"Next one, son." Red spoke urging his son to continue

"Heracross! Your turn!"

"HERACROSS!" The Bug/Fighting type shouted

"Go Lappy!" Red brought out his Lapras.

"Pras!" the Water/Ice type called out

"Heracross, Megahorn!" Ash ordered

"HERA!" It called, charging

"Psychic." Red ordered

"La...Pras!" Said Pokémon answered levitating and staying Heracross in midair.

"C-Cross?!" Heracross spoke in shock

"Blizzard." Red spoke

"HYPER BEAM!" Ash countered

KABOOM!

Heracross and Lapras had sustained damage...But Heracross sustained more...Lapras had it's Shell Armour ability, preventing critical hits.

Heracross was on the ground, still clinging on to its health.

Before the Lapras shot a blast of water sending him flying

"Heracross!" Ash called out at the cold air buffeted him

"That's three Ash...Are you sure you can continue?" Red asked through the storm

"... Pikachu, we can do this." Ash said. He didn't want his father to look down on him, see him as a failure

"Going with your starter?" Red asked

"Ye... How do you know?" Ash nodded before he blinked in shock

"Your bond." Red said simply before he threw a PokeBall into the air, Poli appearing in front of him "I'll use my starter then."

"POLI!" The Poliwrath spoke with determination

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu spoke

"Let's do this Dad!"

"Alright son. Poli, Double-Team!" Red spoke

"Poli!" The bulky Poliwrath made up to nine duplicates of itself

"Now Ice Beam!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath called, shooting a blast of ice from its swirl

"Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash yelled, Pikachu speeding away

Pikachu dodged the Ice Beam and landed on a rock out of the Poli circle, which now turned to a single Poli. "Water Gun."

'Water Gun?' Ash thought in shock "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu yelled, shooting a blast of electricity... Only to hit nothing

"Body Slam!" Red called

"Body... No!" Ash yelled, realising what was going in until it was too late. Poli had used Water Gun to make itself fly into the air, adding to the Body Slam's damage here "Iron Tail!"

"Pi! Pika!" Pikachu yelled, slashing with her glowing tail... Only for Poli to catch it "PI?!"

"What?!" Ash gasped 'Such speed...'

"Seismic Toss!" Red called, Poli landing and spinning Pikachu at high speeds before releasing "Ice Beam!" A blast of cold energy soon followed, racing towards the flying Pikachu

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle up!" Ash called desperately, Pikachu avoiding the attack at the last second before rocketing at her opponent and slamming into Poli...

And there was no effect.

"Poli, Bulldoze." Red said, Poli slamming into the with Ground move

...

...

...

"Chaaaaa..." Pikachu squeaked, falling down with swirls for eyes

Ash raced to catch his best friend and caught her in his arms. "Pikachu!"

'He caught her...he put himself on the battlefield to catch her...' Red thought

"Pika..." Pika spoke to Red

"Hmm..." Red nodded, with a small smile "Next Pokemon, son...We'll get them to the Centre at the base after the fight."

"No... I give up." Ash said sadly, his hair covering his eyes

Red sighed and nodded, respecting his son's wishes. "Charizard, let's get them to the Centre."

The orange dragon roared gently in understanding, letting Ash and his Pokémon fly down along with his father to the Centre.

*time skip*

Red was sitting with Ash, who was still upset at the difference of levels between his Pokémon and his father's...And what's worse, he felt like a failure in his eyes.

He didn't even seem to be able to SCRATCH his father's Pokémon!

"...Beating yourself up over a loss isn't healthy, Ash." Red spoke leaning back against the wall.

"I... I just thought I'd gotten stronger is all." Ash grumbled

"Well, you got an attack in...That's a start. But like you've said...I've been training ten YEARS. My Pokémon are among the strongest in the world. And...I don't know who you have faced that would compete against that sort of level." Red answered

"How do you know who I've battled?"

Red chuckled "I see it in the way you and your Pokémon, battle...It's a trait that not many trainers learn. But when we know...we know. You've faced MANY opponents Ash...Some MUCH stronger than you. But you've always picked yourself back up...I've been there."

"... Thanks dad." Ash smiled "Hey, why WERE you on top of Mount Silver anyway?"

"WHY? Well...When you reach the top of one mountain...you climb another. Sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally. In my case both."

"... Huh?" Ash tilted his head

"I became the best...I became champion...But when that was done...I...I needed a new goal. Something to strive for." He answered

"And that goal was?"

"...To be a father." He answered looking at Ash.

"To become better. When you were born...It was the best day of my life...But I knew other challenges would be coming. So that's why I left to Mount Silver. I wanted to become stronger. So you'd have a dad to be proud of."

Ash looked up to him and gazed in amazement. He was in shock and awe.

"D... Dad?" He muttered in shock and amazement

Interrupting them was Nurse Joy, who walked over with Ash's PokeBalls and Pikachu

"Mr Ketchum, here you are." Nurse Joy smiled

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu chirped

"Huh, she's no worse for wear. Thanks Nurse Joy." Red smiled

"Thank you." Ash smiled before Pikachu jumped at him, trying to get into his backpack

"What're you looking for in there?" Red asked

"Pika!" Pikachu called, killing a box out of the bag and falling off

"Oh, thanks Pikachu." Ash smiled as he picked up the box.

Opening the box he saw the pink Thunderstone and gasped

"What in the world...?" He asked

"An Alolan Thunderstone...Professor Ivy gave it me." Ash answered

"Pikachu... You want to?"

"Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pikachu nodded with determination.

"Are you sure? You can't turn back." He warned

"Pika! Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu answered with a fire in her belly. She WANTED to evolve. She WANTED to get stronger.

Ash nodded, giving it to her

Pikachu began to glow, a smile grew on her face as her body began to transform and shift into that of a Raichu's. But...it didn't look COMPLETELY like a normal Raichu. In fact, Raichu's ears seemed more rounded and so did its tail-bolt.

As the light died down Pikachu was replaced with her new form: Alola Raichu.

Raichu's body was that of its main counterpart but her ears were rounded like a form of seashell with a little swirl in the centre and a patch of brown. Her eyes were glistening with a sea blue and yellow, the fur on her paws seemed to look like white seashells in design and her supposed pointed tail-bolt was actually rounded and a little bigger, seeming to accommodate her feet. But what remained from her previous evolution were two things: Her heart and the scar on her belly. "Rai-Rai!" She cheered happily

"... Wow." Ash muttered, activating his Pokedex

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power. It's electricity can reach 100,000 volts." The Pokedex on Ash's arm responded, not only that it showed the height and weight of Raichu along with other information pertaining to its species.

"...In all my years...I have to admit...This world never ceases to amaze me." Red gasped seeing his son's Pokémon evolve.

"Electric/Psychic?" Ash gasped

"Electric/Psychic? Are you serious?" Red asked

"Pika..." Pika gasped seeing his daughter evolved into this new form.

"Rai-Rai!" She hugged him happily and levitated in the air with him, in a sort of "Father-Daughter Dance".

And then Ash blinked in shock as he... Heard something

" _Yes! Yes! I evolved! I feel so much stronger now! I can help Ash more!_ " He heard a beautiful voice said, the voice nearly perfectly in time/tune with his new Raichu's cheering

"R-Raichu...I...I understood that..." Ash's eyes widened in shock

" _W... What?!"_ He heard again, Raichu gasping " _Ash...Y-You can understand me?_ " Raichu asked as she lowered her father to the floor and went to her trainer.

"Yeah...I can hear it. Dad can you?" Ash nodded

"Clear as day." Red answered honestly "She's one powerful psychic."

" _I am? Maybe? Oh Ash!_ " She hugged her trainer happily

"Guess all that time preventing you evolving years ago was worth it." Ash chuckled hugging her

" _Hey! That was my choice!_ " The beautiful voice said, Raichu pouting

"I know, I know...I'm just teasing." He chuckled, stroking her head.

"Chaaaaa!" Raichu groaned happily, the noise still sounding the same... Only this time Ash could hear the voice moaning

"So..." Red looked away in awkwardness "What do you want to do now, son?"

"... I want you to train me." Ash said seriously

" _Yeah. Train us...Please dad?_ " Raichu added

"You want us to train you?" Red asked with widened eyes

"Pika...?" Pika asked

"Yeah, we're serious." Ash nodded

"... Fine." Red sighed after a few moments of thought

"Really?" Ash gasped

"Yes. But not on the top of the mountain, I don't want another ten years to pass." Red grinned... When the Pokémon Centre's phone began to ring

"Who's calling here?" Red and Ash wondered

"Hello, Mt Silver Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy speaking." Nurse Joy spoke as she answered

"Hello, this is Delia Ketchum. Are my son and husband there?" A voice said and the two men froze

"Mum/Blue?" Ash and Red asked in shock

"Why yes, they're in the waiting area." Joy smiled

'Oh Arceus she is going to embarrass me!' Ash thought in fear as the two walked to the device

'Fucking Giratina, she is going to kill me!' Red gulped, the two now in front of the video phone

"Oh thank you, Nurse Joy; can we have some privacy please?" Delia asked with a kind smile

"Of course." The nurse nodded and left to work on other aspects of the Centre

'Crap.' the two thought, flinching

"Well, it seems that you two have gotten reacquainted." Delia smiled, although it was a wolf in sheep's clothing

"Y... Yes Mum." Ash gulped

"H... How are you Delia, dear?" Red added

"Fine, fine...I'm glad to see the both of you are well..." Delia smiled "Just...One, teeny, tiny...Little concern..."

"And what's that mum?" Ash gulped

"RICHARD KETCHUM! WHERE IN THE DISTORTION WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE RAISED OUR SON FOR THE LAST TEN YEARS ALL BY MYSELF YOU BASTARD!" she screamed in anger at Ash's father

"GAH!" Red fell back in total shock with Pika following him. "G-Good to see you haven't changed Delia..." He answered with a sweat-drop.

And then grinned "My little thief."

"Th-Thief?" Ash asked

"Oh...Oh not in front of Ash..." Delia blushed

"Back when your mother and I first met she was a bit of a con-artist. Took all my money selling fake items. And then later stole my Boulder and Cascade badge, giving me fakes when I went to get them back. I didn't even realise until I was at the sixth gym." Red explained with a smirk

Ash's and Raichu's eyes and mouths were wide open in shock. All the while Delia was blushing up a storm. "MUM?!" He turned to the screen

"Oh...It was so long ago. I was such a rebel." she giggled

"And if I remember correctly you stole Turtley and your PokeDex from Professor Oak's father." Red added

Ash continued to stare in shock.

"...Best day back then..." She sighed

"What were THE best days?" Red asked

"...The day we were married...And the day Ash was born..." She smiled

"Good answer. I'll be home in a few months. Three at most." Red smiled

"I'll hold you to that Robert." Delia answered

" _Hey Mum._ " Raichu spoke telepathically

"Huh? Who said that?" Delia asked and then saw Raichu.

"Pika... I mean Raichu." Ash smiled, helping Raichu into frame

"You...You evolved Pikachu into Raichu?" Delia asked in shock

" _Yep, I'm a Raichu._ " Raichu smiled " _Do you like my new form?_ "

"W... Why do you look like that?"

" _Ash evolved me with an Alolan Thunderstone. I...WE decided, it'd be good for our future._ " Raichu answered

"Oh." Delia nodded

"I have to admit Blue...Our son has made a tough but good choice." Red spoke with a smile

"... I've missed that name." Delia smiled, sighing happily

"So, mum...What DID you call us for?" Ash asked as Raichu was now floating in the air

Specifically she was standing on her tail like a surfboard

"I called to check on you boys." She smiled

"Oh...Well..." Ash rubbed the back of his head

"We're fine, Blue..." Red answered

"So you'll be gone for three more months?" She pouted

"Yeah..." Red nodded

"But we'll call every chance we get." Ash added

"Okay." Delia smiled "Oh, and Ash... Professor Ivy called." She smirked

"Huh? Professor Ivy?" Red asked, trying to place the name

"Err...Yeah, what did she say?" Ash gulped, getting embarrassed from hearing about her first girlfriend.

"Professor...Ivy..." Red tried to think

"She told me about your..." Delia started but was interrupted

"Wait... CRYSTAL?!" Red yelled

"C-Crystal?" Ash gulped

"Yeah, Crystal! God...How is she?" Red asked

"She's fine. She and two other girls are our dear Ash's girlfriends." Delia smiled

...

...

The sight of Red's and Ash's faces was priceless. Ash's was like this because her mother had just said what she had just said.

RED'S face was frozen in place because his son had not only girlfriends, PLURAL; but he had Crystal, one of his oldest friends, as a girlfriend too!

"Bye boys!" She sang happily

"Whoawhoawhoa! Mum/Blue WAIT! You can't just leave us like that! Come on mum that's not cool!" The two talked at the same time but it was too late. Delia hung up.

The two looked at each other and sighed.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest, July 4th: We use the Japanese name, Delia may be named "Green" or "Leaf" in the English translation but she was originally named "Blue" in the original canon.

thor94: Red's training and experience has given him a distinct advantage over Ash, which is something in of itself.

Guests of July 23 and 22: Here's the update, but here's the thing: Please don't spam for "Update Please" in the review section.

 **Here are reviews from our own GreyKing46**

thor94: Red has had years of training. Of course he kicked Ash's ass

Jul 4 c5 Guest: Delia is Blue. You okay, from the manga?

It had been a few days since the phone call from Delia, Ash and Red were practising with Raichu and Vee; utilising Raichu's new Psychic typing, hoping to make her stronger and more adept with her new typing.

"What's that Dad?" Ash asked during a break, noticing a small orb like item wrapped in a bunch of towels

"Huh? Oh that..." He answered, getting the orb out from his towels

"This is Vee's child, she recently had an egg." He smiled, showing a cream and brown egg

"Whoa...Kinda like Pidgeot and his Skarmory." Ash spoke "So...That's an Eevee egg?"

"Yes." He nodded

"Whoa...How long until it hatches?" Ash asked

"A while...I don't get off the mountain much, so I doubt this place is ideal for it to hatch." Red answered

"... How about you take it?" Red smiled, giving the egg to Ash

"Really? You're giving Vee's baby to me?" Ash asked in shock

"Yeah." Red smiled confidently

"She'd be happy about it anyway."

"Espy!" Vee answered with a nod

" _She says that she knows you'll care for it_." Raichu smiled

"Thanks Vee...I promise to look after it." Ash stroked the Eeveelution's head.

"So...Your Pidgeot has a baby Skarmory?" Red asked

"Yeah, he had it probably before I went off to Unova." Ash answered

"Have you checked its stats?" Red asked

"Uh...No. I haven't." Ash answered as he passed the egg to Raichu who cuddled it like her own egg.

"Okay...Here we go." Ash answered checking his Skarmory's stats. "Whoa...High defence. Attacks...Peck, Leer and...Air Slash?"

"Impressive." Red nodded

"I...I honestly didn't know he learned that." Ash answered as he saw Skarmory's stats...and according to his Pokedex, Skarmory had the "Brave" nature.

"Egg moves, Ash...Pokemon learn moves from their parents." Red answered "Gold told me about them."

"Gold? Who's that?" Ash asked

"A rival/friend of mine, who I met on my adventures. His Nickname was "Hatcher" cause he was that good at breeding and hatching Pokemon." Red chuckled

"I wonder what happened to him." Red sighed nostalgically "He and Crystal... Well Ivy... Kind of had a thing going on when we were younger. Guess not all childhood romances work out."

"Really...?" Ash asked 'I...I guess I wasn't her first...' He thought sadly "What was her nickname? Besides "Crystal"."

"Hmm...Her nickname...Oh yeah...It was..."Catcher". She used to kick her PokeBalls instead of throw them when catching Pokémon." Red tried to think

"Really? Why'd she kick them?" Ash asked as he powered down his Pokedex

"That's not for me to say son...But I think your little Skarmory friend might want to come out to train." Red answered

Ash nodded, pulling out a PokeBall

"I choose you, Skarmory!" Ash called out throwing his PokeBall

"Skar-Skar!" The little metal bird chirped

"Hey pal." Ash smiled, holding out his hand where the metal bird landed on his arm

"Skar!" the little bird chirped and shivered lightly from the cold

"Come on little guy, it's okay." Ash smiled "But it's training time."

"Skar, Skar..." Skarmory answered

" _He say's "It's still cold...I don't like it."_." Raichu answered " _He's only a baby, Ash._ "

"... Okay." Ash sighed "I guess we can train on the bottom of the mountain."

"Skar!" It smiled

" _He said "Thank you."_." Raichu answered

"Come on then." Red chuckled

*Time Skip*

On the base of the mountain Skarmory was trying out his normal attacks on different targets, Ash was reluctant to use Air Slash right away as Skarmory was just a chick.

"Way to go man." He smiled

"Skar!" It cheered happily and did a loop-de-loop.

"Ready to try something stronger? I think he might be ready." Red spoke as he was sitting on a stump

"Skar?" It tilted its head

"Air Slash. It's one of your moves." Ash explained "...Want to give it a go?"

"Skar!" It spoke with determination

"Okay then." He nodded before pointing dramatically "Go Skarmory: Use Air Slash!"

"Skar..." He tried to focus and flap its wings to activate the attack. And then he flew off at a quickish speed, his little wings glowing white but they clunked out before he hit a tree branch.

"Damn." Ash flinched "Are you okay?"

"Skar..." The baby Pokémon's head was twirling around with little stars above his head. "Pwbpwbpwb...! Skar."

Pidgeot goes over, helping his son

"Pid-Pidgeot?" His father asked kindly

"Skar, Skar..." It answered

" _Skarmory's saying he's sorry he didn't do well. He wasn't used to the attack._ " Raichu translated

"Thanks. I wish I could talk to all of them like I can you, pal. It'd make this a whole of a lot easier." Ash smiled before he turned to Skarmory "And it's fine little guy, you'll get a hang of it."

"Skar." The bird smiled as Ash stroked it's head

"There you go."

"Skar-Skar." It answered

" _He wants to have another go._ " Raichu spoke

"Okay then pal, give it another go!" Ash encouraged

"Skar!" Skarmory spoke as he geared up for another attack, his wings glowing white and he flapped them aiming for the tree again.

This time it worked and he cut the three in half, perfectly

"WHOO! Way to go!" Ash cheered for his little friend

"Skar-Skar!" It cheered happily, circling in the air.

Ash smiled, feeling proud...

*Time skip, months later*

A Pidgeot landed in Viridian City late at night, a lone figure getting off the regal bird and looking up at the gym

Ash Ketchum had finished his training with his father a few months ago and started his career as a Frontier Brain.

It had been nearly a year since his betrayal and Scott called him for some important meeting

"Ash, welcome back...You've gotten older since last I saw you." Scott spoke with a smile

"Thanks. And you got slimmer." Ash smiled, hugging him quickly before they walked into the gym to see the other Frontier Brains waiting for them

"Nice of you to say." Scott smiled "Ah, seems that everyone's here."

"Hey guys." Ash waved, before he hugged and kissed Anabel

"Missed you." She teased

"Same." He smiled

He kissed her again, holding her lovingly, as the other Frontier Brains looked around awkwardly

"Ahem." An elderly tanned skinned man with spoke politely. He wore an orange skirt with a blue marking down the bottom, a blue robe shirt with a dark blue rope belt and blue sandals. His arms had an Unown "A" on each upper arm, a long white beard and lastly was his blue staff with red markings, like the flippers of Kyogre. This was Spenser the Palace Maven.

"Sorry." Ash chuckled, backing up

"Nice to see you have priorities, Ash." A second Frontier Brain answered. He was a younger man than the first one but he wasn't Ash's age, more like a father. He wore mostly green clothes, bandage like socks and grey shoes, a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist with a grey/brown pouch. His gaze was a stern look though it was just from his battles as a Frontier Brain. This was Brandon, the Pyramid King.

"Hey, my dad left my mum for ten years! When I see my girlfriend after just three then I'm going to show her love!" Ash argued back with a smile

Anabel blushed upon hearing that and the remainder of the Frontier Brains had mixed reactions.

"Well, now that we're all here, I have news for you all." Scott smiled as the group had settled down

"What is it?" Lucy, the Pike Queen, asked. Lucy was dressed in cloths like a Seviper

"There's a tournament that's being held within the next year. And it is going to house the largest collection of great trainers from all the known regions: Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Former and Current Champions." Scott said passionately

"And you. My Frontier Brains! There are tournaments happening all over the world: people who get in the top four will be entered into the competition. The tournament is to find THE best trainer in the world!"

"The BEST?!" They each asked in shock and amazement.

"That's right. From Kanto to Alola, EVERYONE is participating." Scott answered

"And as I said: you are all entered automatically. You bring your A games. Not how you battle during a trial for someone to get a Symbol, you battle like it will be your last ever!"

Each of them cheered in their own way, Ash was the most pumped, another challenge, another chance at the top. But he wasn't alone; he had Anabel, Ivy and Sabrina behind him. And with the training his dad had taught him, he was stronger and wiser than ever.

And he would have another YEAR to get EVEN STRONGER!

"Wait...Alola? That's the place I got that new Thunderstone from Philena." Ash commented

"You're right. And there are even MORE Pokémon trainers that way. And you all better start training." Scott smiled

"We'll do this." Brandon nodded

"I assume that all of you feel the same?" Scott asked and the collective response was "Yes". "Alright, you have one year. One year to get stronger and surpass the challenges. I wish you all good luck."

"I'm guessing the Frontier is going on hold for the year then?" Anabel asked "Or continue as normal?"

"We'll be open for six months. That'll give our new Frontier Brain time to get accustom to his position. And the remaining six you'll have time to train." Scott answered after a few minutes.

"Thanks Scott." Ash blushed and smiled, Scott throwing him some keys

"The keys to your Battle Facility. Made to your designs. Jessie, James and Meowth are waiting for you already. Good luck." Scott smiled

"Let's go." Anabel smiled, hugging his arm

"Unless there's anything else?" Ash asked

"No, not at all. Go on you two." Scott waved, smiling

Ash nodded, walking out while holding Annabel's hand "So... Where IS your facility?" She asked as he pulled out Pidgeot's PokeBall

"Wait and see." Ash smiled

*Time skip*

Annabel was holding Ash from behind, the two flying over a city which had river ways.

Alto Mare

"Here we are." Ash smiled as they flew towards a facility just off shore from the city so the construction didn't get in the way

It was essentially a coliseum, to match with the architecture of the city, the rivers flowed around it with a drawbridge to enter and exit the facility. It had trees that were for design and even some Apricorn and Berry trees.

Out by the front were Jesse, James and Meowth.

Meowth was the same as ever, but he became tougher...he even managed to learn Pay Day in the time he was training with the Frontier. Though he refused to evolve.

James was dressed in blue trousers with black shoes, a black shirt with a red jacket. Around his waist was a brown PokeBall belt with six balls.

Jessie was dressed like James except the boots reached her knees, her shirt only went to her midriff and her jacket was blue

"Hey there Ash." Meowth called out seeing the pair

"Hey you guys. How's it going?" Ash waved back.

"We're good. Your girlfriend trainer us well." James smiled

"Well, you were good students...after the first few weeks." Anabel chuckled

"Ah-he-he-he...Sorry." James chuckled in embarrassment.

"How's Growlie?" Ash asked

"Rowoo!" Growlie called up, it was a male Gowlithe with a bushy front mane and a trimmed back tail.

"He's fine." Jessie chuckled

"So, what's the news?" Meowth asked

"We've got six months open for the facility, there's a huge tournament in the next year...And the Frontier Brains are included." Ash answered

"We'll be there to cheer, for you boss." James smiled as Ash walked towards the door to their facility with the keys in hand

"Ladies and Gents...Welcome the Frontier Coliseum." Ash spoke proudly as the doors opened and they saw the interior of the Frontier Building.

It looked like you would be except with the name: large walls, a massive arena in the middle, large rows of seats for spectators but at the same time it was more high tech.

And in the middle of the field where all of Ash's 'main' Pokémon, besides Pidgeot

Each of them cheered seeing their trainer walking into the centre field. "Hey guys, welcome to our new home." Ash spoke with a beaming smile

"Wait... Is that Pikachu?" Annabel gasped as she saw the Alolan Raichu

"That's right." Ash nodded, Raichu surfing over on her tail with a smile

" _Hi Anabel. I'm a Raichu, as you can see. Is Espeon here?_ " Raichu asked after a twirl

"I... You talked? I... I mean yes, she's here." Anabel nodded in shock, bringing out her partner

"Espe!" Espeon purred as she was let out

" _Hi Espe..._ " Raichu spoke kindly

Espeon blinked and gasped as she saw Raichu

/Activating Pokémon translator/

"Pi-Pikachu...? You've evolved?" Espeon asked in shock

"Yeah...Um...Hang on." Raichu nodded "Excuse us for a minute please?" Raichu asked his friends and trainers

To which Ash and the others let Raichu and Espeon have the time on their own.

"You're...You're different from a Raichu." Espeon commented

"Yeah...It was from an Alola Thunderstone." Raichu answered

"An Alola...What or where is that?" Espeon asked

"It's a different region. Somewhere past the Orange Islands." Raichu answered "And I'm part psychic now baby." She added, kissing Espeon's cheek

"You're...Part Psychic..." She blushed, licking Raichu's cheek. "You're like me..."

"Yep. I'm Electric/Psychic." Raichu nodded

"How's your stomach?" Espeon asked

"Fine...Stop worrying about it...it's okay." Raichu kissed her "I...I've got a surprise."

"What is it?" She nodded

"Ash's father, his own Espeon had an egg..." Raichu answered

"Did it hatch?" Espeon asked

"No...Not yet. But...It's on the last steps. It could be hatching any day now." Raichu answered

"That's nice." Espeon smiled

"And...I want you there." Raichu added

"Really? Why?" She asked in shock

"Cause...I want you to help me raise it." Raichu answered

Espeon gasped at that

"You're my mate...I love you...And...We can show that love to the baby...and...I KNOW you'll be a great mum." Raichu answered

"I... Okay. I'll help." She smiled

"Really? You will?" Raichu teared up happily

"Hmm, hmm." She answered and was hugged upon by Raichu who sniffed happily

"Thank you, my love."

/End Pokémon Translation/

Away from the two, Meowth unintentionally heard everything...and he sniffed, that was just beautiful.

Ash smiled as Annabel and the Pokémon looked around, as well as James and Jessie. He sat down; pulling out the Egg he got from his father... Only for it to start to shake

"Oh boy..." Ash spoke

"Raichu/Espeon." Ash and Anabel spoke at the same time

" _Is it time?_ " Raichu asked as he lifted Espeon with her to the table

"I think so." Ash nodded as the egg began to change shape

The egg shape glowed and then shifted away, revealing a shape of a small fox which was actually an Eevee. "Vee..." The little Pokémon spoke happily as it saw Ash, Anabel, Raichu and Espeon.

It looked up at Ash and smiled, seeing Ash as its parent like how Togepi saw Misty all those years ago

But... There was something strange about the Eevee. It was a different colour, and not like it was a shiny. It's brown fur was actually white, the normal cream coloured fur around its neck and such where instead a pale brown, it's like it's colouring was swapped around

"Vee!" The Eevee cheered, snuggling against Ash's neck

"Awe...Aren't you a soft one?" He chuckled

The Eevee cheered, snuggling into Ash as he laughed. After a bit of struggling he check up on Eevee's stats and moves

"Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve." The Pokedex spoke. "Gender: male. Nature: Bashful."

"Wow, okay. Let's looks at these stats."

The Stats read, "HP: 9, Attack: 8, Defence: 8, : 6, : 10, Speed: 9" Not bad stats but they can be improved upon with training.

He then checked the little guys moves, seeing he only had a few: Tackle, Growl, Yawn, Synchronise... And... Change?

""Change"? What the heck is "Change"?" Ash asked Anabel, hoping she might have a clue

"Never heard of it." She frowned as Eevee ran off to play with the other Pokémon... Only for fire to head towards the little guy

"EEVEE!" Ash called out to warn it.

The fire hit the Eevee, Charizard gasping as it was completely enveloped by its attack

Everyone was frozen in fear and heartbreak... But once the flames diminished a Vaporeon with a dark blue/dark purple body

"Err...Did...How did...?" Jessie asked in shock as the other were dumbfounded by what just happened

"Poree..." The Vaporeon covered its face in shame.

And then... It became Eevee again

"Okay...You all saw that right?" Ash asked

The group nodded

"Vee..." Eevee continued to cover his face

" _Oh Eevee..._ " Raichu and Espeon went over to it and hugged it gently

"I... How?" Ash asked nervously

"Maybe you should call your dad?" Annabel asked

"I think that's a good shout." Ash nodded

While Ash was going, Charizard was getting an earful for that rogue flame attack it spewed.

Mainly by Raichu

/Insert Pokémon Translator/

"WHAT possessed you to shoot a fire blast at Eevee like that, Charizard?!" Raichu demanded

"It was just a small stream of fire! It was supposed to be in the air and I tripped!" Charizard groaned

"What? Like some form of celebration or something?!" Raichu asked, while Espeon was stroking Eevee's head

"Yes." Charizard huffed

"I...Can't you at LEAST say "sorry" please?" Raichu asked, face-pawing.

"I was going to once it stopped crying. It'd a baby, I'm not heartless, Raichu." Charizard frowned

"Oh...Okay...Thank you." Raichu answered

"Hmm..." Eevee covered itself in Espeon's paw

"It's okay...It's okay..." Espeon answered

"Daddy!" Eevee then cried, running and jumping into Ash's arms as he cried

/End PokeTranslator/

"Oh..." Ash frowned as he stroked the Pokemon's head

"Any idea what they were talking about Meowth?" James whispered to his friend

"Stuff we ain't supposed ta stick our noses in." Meowth answered simply

"Fair enough." James answered

"It's okay pal, it's okay." Ash soothed

*In Hoenn*

May smiled as she walked through the forests in her way to her home... When she heard yelling

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I GOING NOW?!" She heard a male voice yell

"Language please!" May called out to the voice

"Huh?" The male voice "Who's there?"

May walked towards the voice, hearing someone walk towards her as well...

"ASH?!" May gasped, seeing a man who looked like an older Ash

"SAPPHIRE?!" The man gasped before he walked over and forced her mouth open "Where are your fangs?!"

"Ha?! Hahiher? Bleh! What the heck Ash? You go away for a yeah and you forget my name?!" May snapped

"Sapphire, what're you talking about?" The man asked

"I'm NOT Sapphire! I'm MAY!" may snapped

"May?" The man asked before his eyes widened "You're Ash's friend! Oh, sorry. You look IDENTICAL to an old friend of mine. Face, body, height. Heck, even cloths!"

"R-Really? Wait...Are you calling me old?!" May snapped

"No, I haven't seen her in years." He admitted "You look just like how I REMEMBER her."

"Oh...Sorry...Wait...Sapphire...You mean my mum?" May asked

"Your... Mum?" The man blinked

"My dad calls her that sometimes." May shrugged "Not often just... Sometimes."

"... Does she call him 'Ruby'?"

"Yes."

The man was silent... Before he gave out a happy laugh "Oh those two got together?! I knew it! Oh yes!"

"Huh? You...wait...You're Ash's father aren't you?" May asked

"Yep! Red Ketchum, Pokemon League Champion!" Red grinned "I was on top of Mount Silver for ten years... Not realising that ten years passed until Ash arrived. Clearly no one has beaten the Elite Four's of either Kanto or Johto or someone would have come to battle me in all that time." He added

"Then... Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" May asked

"... I'm lost." He admitted with a blush

"... You're Ash's dad alright." May sweat-dropped "Come on, I'm sure Mum and Dad will love to see you again if you're friends. I can help you get back to Kanto, I want to have a... Look around." She said, ending it with a blush

Red was silent as he looked at her... Before he grinned "You want to see my son."

"N... No I don't!" She yelled, blushing brighter

"Yes you do!" Red yelled, walking off "Now come on! I want to see these two again!"

"Err... You're going the wrong way!" She called, making Red trip and land face first. May flinched, looking away "Sorry!"

"... Ow..." Red muttered, his foot twitching a bit

*With Ash*

"So this guy can change into any of the Eeveelutions at will?" Annabel suggested half an hour later, Eevee having calmed down

"I think so." Ash nodded "Eevee, change? Flareon." He ordered/asked

"Vee!" Eevee smiled before his body... morphed. There was no flash or light or anything Eevee just grew with his fur changing colour and getting longer. It wasn't like it took long either, just about a second. A Flareon with white fur and yellow/orange fur around its neck, on its forehead and over its tail was now a bright blue

"I... Jolteon?" Ash asked again, the now Flareon nodded and changed again. It got slightly taller, its fur retracted and spikes grew over its body

"Jolt!" He called as a purple Jolteon with a pink-ish collar area of spikes

"Umbreon?" Raichu asked

"Umbre!" Eevee called as he became a dark grey Umbreon with white rings

"Espeon?" Anabel added, looking at her partner. In less than a second Eevee had became a golden Epseon with a black gem on its forehead

"This is weird." Ash muttered "Awesome but... Weird."

"... Vee..." Eevee muttered as he turned back to normal and looked away

"Nononono! Eevee it's okay!" Ash said, picking the fox Pokémon up hugging him "I'm not calling you weird! You're amazing! I just... Never expected this is all. But it's okay!" He smiled

"Vee!" Thr baby Eevee smiled happily, snuggling into Ash again

"Ahahahahahahaha! Stop that! That tickles!" Ash laughed, falling over and kicking his legs wildly

Annabel smiled at the sight but at the same time she was confused and worried about the situation 'What is with that Eevee?' she thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Cooperjordan: We're not going to make Ash's Eevee OP, we'll find a balance.

Glaxy: A few more.

PhotonDragon16: Oh...Don't worry. We've got plans for that.

Alex2909: Thanks very much.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

zoom10ooo: Yes that is what we are doing

Coppa-Cola: The Ditto that Red had wasn't RED'S Ditto

Rasengalia: Not a shiny, a different coloured Eevee. A side effect of its transformation abilities

Cooperjordan: It can be. But it's just a baby right now

 **Author's Note: The reason I haven't been uploading was because I was on holiday. But here we go, a new chapter**

"Here we are!" May smiled, the two arriving at the Petalburg Gym

"You're home is a gym? That's awesome." Red smiled "So I guess that your mum is the Leader?"

"Mum? No, it's my dad." May frowned, opening the door and walking in "Mum! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a guest!"

'Your DAD?' Red thought as he looked on at May's parents

"Oh that's good. Who is...?" A woman's voice asked before it stopped seeing Red.

The woman looked like a slightly older May with her hair a few shades lighter. The ends of her hair bangs where also longer and more wavy and curly. She wore open toed heeled white handles, a dark orange near ankle length skirt, a bright orange sleeveless top with white drops that went around her collarbones and shoulders. And finally she was wearing a pink lipstick "Red?" She asked

"... S... Saph? Is... Is that you?" Red asked with a snicker, as if holding himself back from laughing "Y... You look like a... A... A girl!"

"Shut it!" May's mother snarled, making May jump as she never heard talk like that. But May also jumped because when her mother snarled she opened her mouth wide to show her bared teeth and May saw them... The sharp canines Red thought SHE had. Sapphire then raised her hand and punched him in the arm angrily

"Ow!" Red flinched, rubbing his arm

"Shut up you big baby, you deserved it." Sapphire smirked, her tone a deeper and more... primal than May was use to, before she hugging Red and said, normally "Good to see you." She smiled "So, what brings you here?"

"Ha...I err...I got lost finding my way. Until your daughter helped." Red answered

"I see." She nodded before she called "Norman! Come out here! May's back and she brought an... Old friend!"

"Who did she bring...Red?!" Norman came over "Y-You're alive?!"

Norman was wearing a white shirt under a black and dark red jacket, dark blue jogger trousers and open toed sandals; his hair was short greying black.

"Who said I was dead?" Red huffed "I am NOT dead! That slander! I'll kick their asses!"

"Wow Ruby, you've grown up." Red laughed as he walked over and moved away some of the bangs on the left side of Ruby's head revealing two scars "Yep, defiantly you. I see you ditched the poofy white hat to."

"Hey! My hat was NOT poofy!" Norman rebutted, to which Red chuckled seeing his friend again

"And you made your daughter clothes EXACTLY like the ones you made your wife when you first met the old jungle girl." Red added jokingly

"I-I'm wearing Mum's hand-me-downs?!" May jumped in shock

"No, no. You're wearing better versions of my old clothes. Your dad's gotten better from time." Sapphire answered

"Oh thanks Hon." Norman smiled

Red just laughed at this "Oh man...You two with a kid. Never thought this'd be like "happy families"." he wiped a joyful tear away

"Two kids. We've got two, Red." Norman answered

"Speaking of... Where IS Max?" May said bitterly. She hadn't gotten along with Max since he betrayed Ash

Sapphire sighed and looked at her daughter "He said something about catching his first Pokémon and going to surpass Ash."

"So our boys are rivals?" Red smiled, not knowing the full situation

"Hardly...Max has just started out. What Pokémon did he get?" May answered

"I think he has a Poochyena and a Shroomish, last I heard." Norman responded

"... Wait... Jungle girl?!" May suddenly gasped, remembering what Red said about her mother

"Yeah...That was a long time ago...But it was great." Sapphire blushed happily, remembering her nostalgia

"She just wore a leaf bikini." Norman/Ruby grinned "I made all her cloths for years. Not that she had many. One like your cloths, a blue version, a green version later on, a less bulky version for warmer weather and a dress for contests."

"Oh yea, Mum's a contest star isn't she!" May nodded

"No." Sapphire laughed gently

"Never imagined this was the outcome of you two marrying...It's adorable." Red smiled

"Wait... You aren't a contest star?" May blinked in shock

"Nope. That was me." Norman admitted nervously "You'd mother was battle obsessed."

"Yep, I was called "Conqueror" in my youth...Good times." Sapphire smiled

"C-Conqueror?" May asked

"Yep, she bet she could beat all the gyms in Hoenn within 80 days...She did it as well too." Norman smiled remembering the outcome.

"While he did the same with the contests." Sapphire smiled, hugging her husband

May just looked at the two like her entire world had been shattered. They had talked about their past but they never specified who did what. And when they did it was when she was a lot younger and didn't understand properly. She assumed and now everything seemed different

"...I think you broke your daughter." Red commented

"Err..." May answered

"Oh May; why don't you show Red your skills? Maybe you can learn something." Sapphire suggested

"I'm sure she is BOTH of your child." Ash smiled "An amazing Battler AND Coordinator. But I don't mind a battle." He chuckled, going to the gym floor

May snapped out of her confusion and followed

"Ready May? I'm not going easy." Red gave a fair warning.

"Okay, neither will I!" May answered

"Pika." He called, throwing out the PokeBall revealing the large Pikachu

'He's Ash's dad alright.' May thought seriously

"Go Venasaur." She spoke throwing out a PokeBall and bringing out her Pokémon, hoping for a type advantage.

"SAUR!" The Pokémon roared

"Huh...A Venasur. Nice thinking." He smiled "Ready?"

She nodded... and then Red yelled something that shocked her

"Pika! Surf!" Red called, her parents not seeming shocked but May was confused

"Pikachu can't use sur... WHAT THE HELL?!" May started and then screamed.

Pika was surrounded by a white light which then flew out of its feet, forming a surfboard... And then road that surfboard atop a tidal wave it made! "Pika!" Pika called powerfully

"SAUR?!" Venasaur yelled before she was sent flying back by the wave of water

"Stay your ground! Use Vine Whip!" May commanded

"S-Saur!" the Grass/Poison Pokémon did as it was told and used its vines.

Pika flinched at the sight and jumped over Venasaur

"Use Thunder." Red finished

"Pika...CHU!" The electric mouse shot a bolt down at the floor, electrifying it and caused Venasaur to stiffen from the volts.

"S-Saur..." the Pokemon fell to the ground, defeated.

"Venasaur!" May gasped

"Saur..." It answered, though it didn't have enough energy to fight Pika.

"Is it okay?" Red asked as he came over, genuinely caring for his opponent's Pokémon

"It's fine... How did your Pikachu know SURF?!" May nodded and gasped

Red chuckled "Never underestimate the power of a Pikachu."

"... Yellow taught him that." Sapphire grinned

"Oh come on Sapphire, you never let me have secrets." Red deadpanned, causing Sapphire to laugh

"Like old times." Ruby smiled as he walked over and sprayed his daughters Venasaur with a potion

May was looking down in disappointment, brushing her tongue over one of her canines unconsciously.

"You did a good job staying your ground against Pika, May." Red smiled and noticed May brushing her canine, though didn't say anything.

"I bet mum or dad would have won." She said bitterly

"Well... Yea but I have a Swampert. Pika would have stood no chance." Norman pointed out

"Oh...That bloody Swampert..." Red sighed but he did it with a smile

"Leave Zuzu alone." Norman smiled jokingly

"Um...Mr Ketchum, can I show you my Blaziken?" May asked

"Sure. I'm up for another round." Red nodded

May nodded, calling out her starter

"BLAZIKEN!" The humanoid Fire/Fighting type roared, but instead of just being itself, it also bore a shoulder belt harness with a black and red stone in the centre.

Red whistled "Nice work...Could give me a run for my money."

"Reminds me of Chic." Sapphire grinned

"Hmmm... Who to choose?" Red smiled, looking at his PokeBalls

"Hmm...Ha. Let's go Poli!" Red threw Poli's PokeBall into the air and brought his friend out.

"Po-LI!" The Poliwrath spoke with determination.

"Starter Vs Starter." Sapphire smiled, Norman nowhere to be seen

'Great. He went for the type advantage.' May flinched

"I'll let you go first." Red smiled

"Okay, Blaziken use Fire Spin!" May commanded

"Blaze!" It responded and surrounded Poli in a fire vortex.

Poli was still, letting the flames assault him without any worry or care

"Water Gun." Red spoke

"Po-LI!" It responded dowsing the flames

"Blaziken, Mega Kick!" May spoke

"KEN!" It sped towards Poli and with its right foot glowing white it spun hoping to get added momentum.

"Catch it." Red smiled

Poli nodded and caught it easily

"B-Blaze?" The Pokemon gasped

"Double Slap." Red added

"Poli!" His starter responded, slapping Blaziken with his open palmed hands

"Quick Attack, get out of there!" May spoke

"B-Blaze!" It sped out of Poli's grip

"Now, seismic toss!" Red added

"Po-LI!" Poli nodded and gripped around Blaziken's waist, leaped into the air and slammed him into the floor.

"No! Blaziken!" May yelled and the crystal in her waist pouch began to glow brightly

"Huh? Th-The crystal..." May gasped as she pulled out the gem and held it in her hand

"B-Blaze...!" The Pokemon struggled to get up

'Another Mega-Stone?' Red thought

Suddenly Blaziken 'exploded' in light and changed

Blaziken's torso fur had change into an "X" shape; his feet became red while his upper legs became black. A red fin appeared on Blaziken's head while his wrists now had two plumes of flames each. "BLAZIKEN!"

"B-Blaziken...?" May gasped

"Whoa...!" Sapphire added in amazement.

"Mega Blaziken. Now it's a challenge." Red grinned

"Poli!" Poli answered with a fire in his eyes.

"Blaze..." Mega Blaziken gasped seeing its new form

"Mega...Blaziken...? Hmm. Let's try this new for out!" May smiled licking her canines

"BLAZE!" Her Starter nodded with a burning flame

"Blaze Kick!" May ordered

"BLAZE!" He ran forwards, his feet both on fire and lunged at Poli

"Ice Punch!" Red countered

"Poliwrath!" The pokemon punched Mega Blaziken's foot, blocking it.

"Ken! Bla...Ziken!" Mega Blaziken grunted and then back-kicked Poli's head

"PO...LI...!" The Pokémon grunted as he ceased his movement

"Blast Burn!" May yelled

"Ice Beam!" Red answered

"Blaze..."

"Poli..."

"IKEN...!"

"WRATH!"

The two shot out their attacks with such force, though Mega Blaziken had the type advantage, Poli had the experience.

Soon the attacks exploded against each other, a Hydro Pump hitting Blaziken while he was recovering

"BLAZE!" The Mega Pokemon was thrown into the wall and drenched from the attack "Ken..." He fainted to the floor in defeat

"Po...Li...Po...Li..." Poli panted from fighting May's partner

"Blaziken!" May ran over to her partner.

In a flash the Fire Type reverted to its normal form, smiling sadly at his partner

"Are you okay?" May asked, examining her friend

"B-Blaze..." He nodded weakly; turning his attention to Poli...the Water/Fighting type gave him a thumbs up. "Blaze." He reciprocated.

"You two did great." Norman smiled as he walked over, carrying a wrapped present

"Huh? Dad, what's that?" May asked

"Oh...He's been up to his hobbies again." Sapphire sighed.

"Hey! I've made ALL this family's cloths!" Norman frowned "Besides, you've never complained dear!"

"...True." Sapphire sighed and kissed his cheek

"Dad? You...Made new clothes?" May smiled

"Yea." Norman nodded, giving her the package

"Oh thanks, Dad." May smiled

She looked down at the present, ripping it open

There was a black lengthy shorts with white shorts over that, a red vest and black under shirt and a red ribbon.

"Wow!" She gasped, picking the outfit up

'Wow, Ash is lucky.' Red thought kindly with a chuckle

"We will see you later." Sapphire smiled

"See ya Sapphire." Red smiled as he returned Poli to its PokeBall.

"Come on, I'll take you to Pallet." May smiled, putting the cloths into her bag

"Oh, thanks May." Red chuckled "Don't ever change, you two." pointing to Ruby and Sapphire

"But we already have." Sapphire grinned, showing her fangs

Red shook his head "You know what I mean." He laughed

"It's good to see you again Red..." Ruby answered

"You to man."

"Um...Mind if I..." May asked, gesturing her clothes

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Red nodded "We can wait."

May nodded and ran to get changed

With a sigh, Ruby smiled "That's my girl."

"She's got the looks for it." Sapphire added, indicating herself.

"True...So; what else happened to the people who stabbed my son in the back?" Red asked

*With May*

May laughed as she was getting changed in her room. Imagining that Ash would remember her while she had this new clothes set on.

She imagined him gasping, his jaw dropping. And after he caught himself and she gave a cheeky yet friendly 'hello' he would admit how much he had always loved her.

"Oh Ash...I've always loved you too." She purred holding the clothes near her.

She giggled happily before she started to get dressed

She began to strip off her original clothes and put on her new clothes that her father had made...It, was amazing how he did this level of clothes within such a short time.

And how he got her size PERFECTLY even though she hadn't been home in a year!

"Dad...You are amazing." She chuckled

... Although she WOULD need to ask about the size thing

As she went downstairs she saw Red and her parents talking, all about the ones who betrayed Ash. "...And Gary has become a Battling Professor." Sapphire frowned

May stopped, listening in

"Gary's a Battling Professor, Brock has become an Avalanche Gym Leader, this...Tracey; is it? Is a travelling artist, whose somewhere in Sinnoh your Max is a starting trainer and this...Iris? Has become a Dragon Diva?" Red repeated

"Yes...And since Max "bagsied" Ash's Pokémon from Professor Oak, he has made arrangements for that...He even went to the Grand Pokémon Council about it." Ruby answered

"Bloody hell..." Red sighed, rubbing his eyes

May frowned, not knowing most of the terms her parents where using

"I'm sorry that your son and daughter have been at loggerheads." Red gave his condolences.

"It's fine. But honestly it's like: our best qualities went to May and the worst ones went to Max." Ruby sighed "Sure, May has some of our bad points to but majority wise? Max."

May smiled and then frowned.

"You can't blame yourselves..." Red answered "Max CHOSE to act on those qualities...Not you."

"I know but still." Sapphire frowned

"...If it makes you feel better; that Mega Stone May has, she's good with it and her Blaziken." Red answered

"She didn't even know about it." Ruby pointed out

"Really? I thought she did quite well." Red commented

"She IS her mother's daughter!" Sapphire grinned puckishly

"I AM surprised she didn't have fangs though, with how much she DOES look like her mother." Norman admitted

May quickly brushed her finger over her teeth in worry.

"Maybe she's got your teeth but Sapphire's looks." Red theorised, pointing to Ruby

"I know; there's nothing wrong with her. Just something that's always stuck out."

May smiled as she continued to listen.

"What about her friends? How're they doing?" Red asked

"That Dawn girl is okay." Norman nodded

"Yeah? What about Misty and Cilan?" Red asked

"Not sure...I think she's still working at her family gym and Cilan has become a Pokémon Connoisseur. Whatever that means." Sapphire answered

Red sighed and nodded in understanding

"...What the Giratina is a Pokémon Connoisseur?" he asked deadpanning

"D'oh!" Ruby and Sapphire anime fell

May blinked before she walked in

"So...Are you ready Mr Ketchum?" May asked

"Yeah...I'm ready. I'll see you guys later. Maybe we can battle for old time's sake." Red smiled

"Sure." Sapphire grinned challengingly

"Count on it." Ruby nodded

"Bye mum, bye dad." May waved

*Elsewhere*

Once Eevee had calmed down and everyone went about looking around their new home, Ash setting Eevee on his lap and brushing his hand through Eevee's fur

"Hmm... I feel like he needs a name." Ash said to himself "My dad and mum nicknamed his Pokémon. It is too late to nickname the others but I think I can nickname Eevee and Skarmory."

"Vee." Eevee smiled

"Now let's see...You're both boys...Hmm..." Ash examined his Pokedex and saw their stats.

They'd levelled up a bit, especially Skarmory

"Well...How about "Cole" for Skarmory? And "Jason" for you?" Ash thought.

Eevee frowned at his name, shaking his head 'no' cutely

"No? Okay...Hmm...Raichu, what do you think Eevee's name should be?" Ash asked his friend

" _I don't know._ " Raichu sighed, resting her head against Ash's shoulder

"Vee..." Eevee frowned but nuzzled into Ash's hand.

"Hmm...Miles? What about that?" Ash asked

"Vee!" It smiled

"Welcome to the team Miles." Ash tickled his newly named friend

" _Should we talk to Pidgeot about Skarmory's new name?_ " Raichu asked

"Good point." Ash nodded bringing out the two.

"PIDGOET!"

"SKAR!"

"Hey you two." Ash smiled

The two smiled, standing proud in front of him

"Raichu can you translate this for them?" Ash asked

" _Sure._ " She responded

/Engage Pokémon Translation/

"Okay guys, Ash is going to give Skarmory a new name and we want your opinions on what you like." Raichu answered

"Really?" Skarmory smiled excitedly, his voice sounded like that of a five year old child

"What's he come up with?" Pidgeot asked, his voice spoke with experience

"Well, Pidgeot old pal, he wanted to call your son 'Cole'. If he likes it." Raichu explained

"Cole?" Skarmory and Pidgeot asked in shock, the parent not liking the name while the child liking it.

"Is he for real?" Pidgeot asked with a deadpanned face

"Oh come on dad, it doesn't sound THAT bad." Skarmory answered

"Cole is like Coal. As in fire." Pidgeot sighed at his old friends naming

"Oh...I can learn fire moves! C-Can't I?" Skarmory asked

"Sunny Day at BEST." Pidgeot answered

"I'll tell him." Raichu answered and did just so.

"Plus you are a steel type, son. Fire hurts you a lot." Pidgeot informed his son

"Oh...Darn it." He frowned

"He suggested "Nate" What do you think?" Raichu spoke, turning to them

"Nate!" Skarmory smiled "I like it!"

"I'll tell him." Raichu nodded

"Oh, just one thing to mention." Pidgeot added

"What is it?" Raichu asked

"You look good, Raichu. Just wanted to tell you that." Pidgeot answered "And congrats on getting a mate."

"Oh, thank you." Raichu smiled

/End Pokemon Translation/

Ash's smiled, patting the now named Nate's head... When a familiar brown haired girl walked in

"Hey there Ash." The girl spoke kindly

"Bianca!" Ash smiled

She was wearing a blue shirt with red accents, a white skirt with blue shoes and finally a white beret on her head. She had brown hair that curved at the bottom while it was spiked near the top like a Latias' wings. She had C-Cup breasts, a kind smile and a slender figure.

Second later an exact copy of the girl walked in, grinning happily as she saw Ash. The difference between the girls was that this one didn't have a beret on and didn't make a single noise, not even breathing.

The second Bianca smiled and ran at Ash as fast as she could, hugging him tightly

"Pidgeot?"

"Skar?"

" _What the...Latias?_ " Raichu snapped and then asked

"Latias?" Ash gasped seeing her

"She missed you." Bianca chuckled

"I...Hmm?" Ash asked as Latias-Bianca kissed him

"MMMMPH?!" He gasped, his eyes widening

" _Hey, hey, HEY!_ " Raichu sparked in embarrassment.

Latias smiled as she broke the kiss, blushing shyly

"Um...Does...That mean...You kissed me last time?" Ash asked

Latias nodded shyly, smiling still.

The 'last time' they where referring to was, of course, the last time Ash was in Alto Mare and was leaving

"So, what brings you to the Battle Coliseum?" Ash asked

"Well... We came when we found out who ran it." Bianca smiled

"Oh...Good answer." Ash chuckled

 _"...Can you let go of Ash; please?_ " Raichu asked

Latias pouted at Raichu and shook her head 'no'

" _Oh..._ " She pouted

"Is...Is that Pikachu? It's so cute!" Bianca smiled

"Yea. She evolved into a new type of Raichu." He nodded

"Huh? She? Raichu's a "She"? I thought Raichu was a boy." Bianca commented

"Me to, until a year ago." he said nervously

"What do you...OH..." Bianca blushed

"Huh?" Ash tilted his head in confusion

"Y-You're a...You know..." Bianca blushed turning to the side.

"A what?"

"Not a virgin..." Bianca answered

"... How do you know that?"

"J-Just a guess!" Bianca blushed

Ash raised an eyebrow at that

"So...How've you been?" Bianca asked, while Latias was still hugging Ash.

"... Kind of good..." He shrugged, Anabel walking out

"Oh, hello...Ash, who're these twins?" Anabel asked in confusion

"We aren't twins." Bianca chuckled

"Not twins? Then...OH...Wait. I guess that your twin is an illusion? No disrespect." Anabel asked

"L-Latias?!" Anabel spoke in shock

"La..." Said Pokémon smiled as it flew next to Bianca.

"Latias and her brother protected Alto Mare in secret." Ash smiled "Only Bianca, her grandfather and me, Misty and Brock know about them. It's another reason why I decided to set the Battle Coliseum here. To help them."

"You're such a great person Ash." Anabel smiled "So, how do you like the Coliseum?" She turned her attention to Latias and Bianca.

"It's amazing." Bianca smiled

"Yeah, Scott did a good work on the design." Anabel smiled

"Kinda wish we had a snack bar around though." Ash chuckled

"We do." Anabel said suddenly

"...Scott added a snack bar?" Ash asked in shock

"Yeah, it's down the corridor there." Anabel answered

Ash grinned and ran off

The girls sighed but smiled "Take the boy out of Pallet, but you can't take Pallet out of the boy." Anabel chuckled

"Huh?" Bianca asked

"Ash and his stomach. Would you two like some?" Anabel asked

Latias nodded and purred

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Darkchaser: Yes it is. But he's not forgotten.

GA Pokémon Fan: Yes it was.

NightShroud101: Sorry, but updates need to take time.

Elay grimm: Muchas gracias

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

StallionWolf: It is a cool costume but... It is pirate-y when Ash has nothing to do with a pirate.

thor94: 1, Red was going all out against Ash. 2, Ghost and I are not the best with fight scenes. 3, Red was letting May give him all the damage and hits he could to see how strong her Pokémon where

Aug 4 c7 Guest: At the moment who are officially in, AKA joined, harem at this point of the story? Sure.

Ivy

Sabrina

Annabelle

Latias

Bianca (Pokémon 2000)

"Ah! Home at last!" Red smiled, entering the small town with May

"How's it feel?" May smiled

"Great...It...It looks like, nothing has changed." Red breathed in heavily and exhaled slowly with nostalgia

"Oi! Ketchum! What's a looser like you doing back here?!" Gary Oak yelled, walking towards the two while mistaking Red for his son

"Gary...!" May hissed at him

"Green?" Red asked "...No...Must be his son." He sighed

And then he glared in anger

"I thought you pissed off out of town with your tail between your legs." Gary sneered at Red

" **I** am his FATHER." Red glared

"...His "father"? ...You STINK like a loser." Gary jeered

"... How DARE you sully his name." Red growled, his fist clenching in rage

"ENOUGH!" May shouted "Gary, why don't you get lost before you start a war!"

"Please, as if he is any better than his loser son." Gary scoffed

Red clenched his teeth in anger and wanted to punch the living shit out of this asshat. 'Green, did ALL of your worst qualities go into this douche-nozzle of a son?!'

He thought before he shook his head 'No. Green was NOTHING like him. Green could be cold and direct. He was never arrogant, he never insulted anyone and never degraded anyone. He never called anyone names... Besides Delia. But then again they had that joking 'Pesky Girl/Arrogant Jackass' game going on. Green... Did your father do this?' Red reached behind him and pulled out a PokeBall "How about a battle then?" He snarled

"Fine." Garry grinned "Go, Electivire!"

"Charizard." Red whispered

Gary's Pokémon was a yellow humanoid with black markings. This Pokémon is the evolved form of Electabuzz so it has the antennae on its head but had two black natural wires coming from its back and a bulkier build. "VIRE!" It sparked

"ROAR!" Charizard roared

"Are you SURE this is a good idea?" May asked

"If the old man wants to lose, let him. Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Gary answered back

"Catch it." Red said simply

Charizard nodded and grabbed the yellow humanoid Pokémon's wrist, stopping it dead in its tracks while it roared and snarled at Gary

"Huh? Grr...Use Thunderbolt!" Gary ordered

"Dragon Claw." Red spoke

"Vire?!"

"ROAR!"

With one swing at such a short range, Charizard landed the blow on Electivire but the Thunderbolt struck at Charizard, though the Electric type was flung into the ground

"Show them what you can do Charizard! Show this disgrace what your trainer taught you! Use Blast Burn now!" Red called

"ROAR!" Charizard nodded and powered up his attack

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt on yourself!" Gary ordered his Pokémon in a panic

"Vire!"

"ROAR!" Charizard let loose the flames and blasted Electivire in burns

The Electric Type stood there... and then fainted

"E-Electivire!" Gary called out

"Now...WHO'S the "loser"?" Red asked glaring down at him "You don't deserve to be his son."

"Grr...!" Gary growled at him as Red and May went off

"That was a bit harsh..." May commented as Charizard returned to his Pokeball.

"No... It wasn't." Red said darkly as he entered his home

"Delia? Delia...?" Red spoke as he entered through, after knocking.

"Mime-Mime!" Mimey spoke in shock seeing Red enter their home

"Huh? She has a Mr Mime?" Red asked

"Yeah, he's really nice. Hi Mimey." May waved

"Mime-Mime." Mimey answered

"Hey err..."Mimey"; have you seen Delia?" Red asked

"Sorry, there's no "Delia" here..." Delia spoke slyly as she walked through the door in a sultry walk

Red's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, his jaw dropped and a "Awooga" could be heard.

"There's only "Blue"." Delia smiled wearing a sleek black dress, white gloves and black high heeled shoes. Her hair was done up in such a way that it made Delia look alluring.

"M-Mrs Ketchum!" May blushed

"Oh... Arceus I missed you and that dress." Red muttered

"That's why I wore it..." She smiled "Hi May."

"... Hi?"

"Welcome home, Dear." Blue kissed her husband.

Red smiled, kissing her back as he held her close

"Mime-Mime..." Mimey smiled happily

"Yeah...I think that's cute too." May agreed

May blushed, imaging herself and Ash like that

"Just...ONE thing, Red." Blue asked

"Sure...What is it?" he asked

"Just...WHY were you late?" She asked with a kind smile but a sturdy tone.

"... I got lost?" Red gulped "I've been in top of a mountain for ten years; I forgot which way to go to Kanto! And then... I ran into the asshole who appears to be Green's son."

"Yes...Gary...That boy's nothing like Green...At least his sister is the opposite of him." Delia sighed

"...Green had a daughter?" Red asked

"Gary has a sister?" May asked

"Why yes, Daisy. Nicest girl you'll ever meet." Delia answered

"... I guess I'd like to meet her." Red sighed, kissing her neck

"Hmm...Okay, she should be still in her home." Delia answered as she slipped past Red to the door

"Um...Blue...Don't you need a coat?" Red asked

"What? And ruin our walk together?" She pouted "I'm hurt." as she began to leave

Red sighed happily "I love that woman...Wait...Did you take my wallet?!" He immediately ran after her.

May was just standing there flabbergasted about what just happened

"... What... Just... Happened?" She muttered, licking her canines for a second

*With the elder Ketchum's*

"Gotcha!" Red grinned, wrapping his arms around his wife and spinning her around in the middle of the street

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Help! I'm being held by my husband!" Blue smiled as she kissed him

"I missed you..." Red smiled

"I should think so..." Blue answered

"So...Where's this "Daisy" girl anyway?" Red asked as he lowered her to the ground and took back his wallet.

"Over there." Delia said, pointing at a building

Red nodded... Before he pulled out two PokeBalls: one that held Turtley the Blastoise and Ditty the Ditto "These two missed you, returning them after ten years." He said awkwardly, chuckling

"Turtley! Ditty!" Delia gasped and smiled, taking the PokeBalls and hugging them

"I hope they still remember me." Delia hoped

"You're dressed the same...I'm CERTAIN they'd remember you." Red smiled

She smiled, opening the PokeBalls

"TOISE!" A large blue turtle with two cannons on its back and a brown and pale yellow shell.

"Ditto!" a pink blob with a simple smile and face

"Yay!" Delia smiled, hugging them and they instantly hugged back

"Toise, Toise!"

"Dit-Ditto!"

"I've missed you guys!" Delia smiled

Both smiled and nodded sadly

"Welcome home you two..." Red smiled and waited patiently for his wife and her friends to get reacquainted.

"Well... Let's see Daisy." Delia smiled, wiping tears from her eyes

"Okay then." Red nodded

The four walked to the Oak Household, where they caught sight of a white picket fence with large neatly trimmed bushes.

Delia smiled, knocking the door

"Coming, coming." A voice spoke through the door. And as it opened a beautiful woman came out; she had long red-auburn hair going down to her back, green eyes and a B-Cup chest, she was wearing a light green dress with a pale green shirt underneath and finally a green bandanna with a light and dark green sakaki tree symbol in the centre. "Oh, hello Mrs Ketchum. It's lovely to see you...Whoa, risqué dress, today."

"Thank you, Daisy. I'd like to introduce you to-" Delia spoke with a smile and tried to introduce her husband but Daisy interrupted instead

"A-Ash?!" Daisy instantly blushed, seeing Red and mistaking him for his son. "Y-You're so BIG!"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not Ash. I'm his father: Red." He answered

"R-Red?" Daisy asked "Your husband?" she asked Delia in shock

"Back home after 10 years. May we come in?" Delia nodded and asked politely

"Y-Yes. Come in." Daisy continued to blush and acted stiffly until they got inside

"...You think she likes our son?" Red asked

"Maybe. She had a crush on him when he was little." She chuckled, the two following her inside

"...My boy." Red commented with a grin

"Um, would you...care for some tea?" Daisy asked

"Thank you Daisy." Delia answered

"Sure." Red added

Daisy nodded, walking to the kitchen

"She CAN'T be Gary's sister. She's a saint." Red whispered to Delia

"I think she got all the GOOD in him." She smiled

"True." Red nodded

"Here we go." Daisy smiled as she came in with three cups of tea.

"Thank you." Red smiled, taking a cup... And then pulling out a PokeBall, letting out Charizard

"Zard?" Charizard asked as he was now brought into the room

"Red!" Delia snapped lightly at him

"Daisy... This is your father's Charizard." Red smiled sadly "Charizard... This is Green's daughter."

"C-Charizard...?" Daisy looked up in shock

"Roar...?" Charizard asked, sniffed her gently...and then nuzzled her.

"Green's Charizard...?" Delia asked

"He DID give him to me before he died." Red nodded, turning to Daisy "Charizard was your father's starter... he should be with family."

Delia retracted her snapped attitude and gave an understanding smile, seeing that red is returning the Pokemon he's trained and looked after for a decade.

"A-Are you sure?" Daisy asked

"Yeah...Yeah I'm sure." Red nodded

"Charizard is my friend and while I DID spend the last ten years... he was never my Pokémon. He is Green's... and Green's daughter." Red smiled, passing the PokeBall to Daisy

"B-But what about Gary? HE'S the trainer, not me." Daisy explained, putting herself down a bit.

"And he is nothing like your father."

Charizard nodded and sat next to Daisy, his tail in the fireplace. "Trust me Daisy...Don't sell yourself short." Red reassured her.

Daisy nodded, looking down... When a knock came from the door

"Hello?" Daisy asked

"Hello. Package for Daisy Oak?" A delivery guy asked

"That's her/me." Daisy, Delia and Red answered

"Here you go." he nodded, passing a package

"Thank you." Daisy answered and waved goodbye to the courier

"What is it?" Delia asked politely

"I...Don't know." Daisy answered

She unwrapped it, revealing a Charizard coloured stone and a KeyStone

"Whoa..." Daisy gasped seeing the stones

"Another mega stone...?" Red asked seeing it shimmer in the light

"May has one as well."

"...We left May back home!" Delia realised

"WITH Mimey." Red defended

"I-I know...But we left her." Delia sighed

"...Guess that dress of yours brought back old habits." Red teased

"What's a "Mega Stone"?" Daisy asked

"Oh...it's a stone that can "evolve" Pokémon further. Different stones work for different Pokémon." Red answered

"There's more than one?" Daisy and Delia asked

"Yeah...Though I've only seen a handful. Two are Ash's and one belongs to May." Red answered

"... Wow." Delia muttered

"A Mega Stone..." Daisy looked at the stone and held it gently, still feeling unsure about this

Charizard nudged her gently to reassure her.

She smiled, hugging the orange dragon gently

"Well, we should go. Thanks for having us Daisy." Red smiled

"You're welcome." She smiled

*With May*

"Oh thanks, Mimey." May spoke as she was drinking some tea.

"Mimemime!" It smiled

"I bet you didn't know about Mrs Ketchum's past; right?" May asked

"Mime." He nodded, saying she had told him

"Huh...Cool. I wonder how Ash'd react?" May chuckled

*with Ash*

"ACHOO!" Ash sneezed, nearly falling over

" _What was that?_ " Raichu asked

"Someone talking about me...Must've been a big one." Ash answered

"Laaa." Latias frowned, rubbing her head against his

"Okay, okay..." Ash chuckled feeling slightly embarrassed

... And then blushed as Latias kissed him

Raichu and Bianca were shocked as Latias kissed Ash.

Ash was also shocked, but...Somehow...It was familiar...and nice.

It was just like that time on Alto Mare docks; he cupped her head gently and kissed back

"Ooooh!" Raichu sparked from that.

"Whoa Ash...Never knew that about you..." Bianca blushed

"... What?" Ash blinked, breaking the kiss

"You LIKE Pokémon." Bianca answered

"I... No!" Ash replied, eyes widening before he realised what happened "I... I've never done this before!"

"Kissing Pokémon like a lover?" Bianca blushed

"I... Yea. Latias kissed me when I left Alto Mare but I... Well... Wasn't sure if it was you or her as she was in human form."

"Oh..." Bianca answered

'Ooh...No fair.' Raichu pouted

Latias smiled and hugged him happily

"So...This err...Multiple relationship..." Bianca asked

"What about it?" Anabel asked

"Well...are you adding members?" Bianca asked

...

That made Ash freeze as Annabel walked in

"I...Err...It...It's an OPEN relationship but..." Ash answered

"What's going on?" Annabel asked

"Gah! Anabel! I...Well...We can explain." Ash spoke

"I want to join Ash's relationship...Me and Latias." Bianca blushed

"La!"

"You...AND Latias want in?" Anabel asked

"Yes..." Bianca nodded

Raichu was pouting but silent

"Well...What do you think?" Bianca asked

"La-La." Latias added

"I... Err..." Anabel blinked

"Well...We...We'd have to talk with Philena but...Yeah I think it'd be alright." Ash answered

The two cheered and hugged him

'Ash...' Raichu frowned

"Well...I guess...Welcome to the "love nest"." Anabel smiled lightly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

Ash sighed as he relaxed in the Coliseum, Annabel having left for her own facility last night

'Having a Latias in a relationship...Philena, Sabrina, Anabel, Bianca as well...Dang...'

"... This is a mess and a half." he chuckled gently

" _Ash...?_ " Raichu asked as she woke up on his stomach.

"Hey...Sleep well?" Ash asked

" _Yes, thank you._ " Raichu smiled

"You were upset earlier...Do you want to talk about it?" He asked kindly

" _No._ " She lied, looking away

"I... Okay." Ash sighed, rubbing her back soothingly

"Ash...Will we be good at this?" Raichu asked

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"Being a Frontier Brain...I'm just worried." She answered

"We've trained...We're STILL learning. We'll be fine." He responded

Raichu nodded... Before a loud knock filled the Coliseum

"Well, looks like our first fight." Ash answered "Ready?"

"Ready... Partner?" Raichu grinned as Jessie and James ran over to open the door

"Born ready." Ash smiled, nodded to the former Team Rocket members who opened the door

The door opened, revealing two trainers

One was a twenty year old trainer; she had short ruddy red hair, glasses, a blue shirt, green khaki shorts and blue trainers. Around her shoulders was a brown satchel. Her entire being seemed to emanate a cocky or intriguing personality.

The other was younger trainer, about twelve or fourteen. He had dark skin and black dreadlocks, green eyes, a red and yellow wave designed shirt, light brown three-quarter shorts and flip-flops. On his back was a backpack with a tribal flower design. He seemed to be more relaxed but worried.

"Hello and welcome to the Battle Coliseum!" Ash called with a grin, standing up and walking towards them with other his arms spread welcomingly

"Hm, I didn't expect the Frontier Brain to be so young." The woman spoke in amazement, her accent sounded like she was from Unova.

"Whoa...This place is HUGE." The boy answered just astonished from the surroundings, his accent sounded Hawaiian. "Thanks."

"I actually beat the Battle Frontier nearly three years ago. I had a two year gap before I agreed and then we had to wait a year for it to be made." Ash smiled "So, who will I be battling today?"

"Whoa...Not me. I'm nowhere NEAR that good." the boy answered in his defence, sounding not cowardly but lack of confidence.

"I will. Agatha from Castelia City." The now named Agatha smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Nice to meet you." Ash smiled "How many Frontier Symbols have you got?" He asked

"Four." Agatha answered

"None. But by choice." The boy answered

"Newbie?" Ash asked, the boy nodding "Okay, you take a seat in the stands." Turning to Agatha he smiled as he walked to one of the contestant boxes on the battle arena "What Symbols do you have?" He asked, remembering his... For a lack of a better word, his script

"Knowledge, Brave, Tactics and Luck." Agatha answered with a smile

'Crap. She beat Brandon and his Regi's already?!' Ash thought, mentally flinching, as Scott arrived. Outside he kept himself calm and nodded "This will be a five on five." Ash said seriously, shocking Agatha

"Oka... What? Why such a weird number?" She blinked in shock

"Because most battles are: 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 or 6v6. 5v5 is a random number, trainers are unused to and aren't prepared for strategist for." Ash informed with confidence and experience

"I...Okay. 5v5." Agatha nodded.

"This looks like it's gonna be good." Scott smiled as he sat with the dark skinned trainer.

"Huh?" The boy asked

"Ash is the newest member of the Frontier Brains. The New Brain versus your friend." Scott answered

"Well there is ONE more thing." Ash said wisely, like an old man, as he raised a finger. Suddenly pedestals rose, one next to each contestant box. The pedestals each had five PokeBall slots with five buttons

"What's with that?" She asked

"First we PRE-choose our Pokémon, we won't choose depending on what the other is using." Ash said, putting five PokeBalls into the device. The PokeBalls where then lowered and locked "And we choose each OTHER'S Pokémon. And we don't know which Pokémon we or our opponent will get out of the five we are using. You adapt to what we get." Ash explained

"Y-You choose my Pokémon and I choose yours?" Agatha gulped as she was taken by surprise.

"Yes." Ash nodded

"What is with this crazy choice stuff?" The Hawaiian accented you asked

"Adaptability." Scott smiled, crossing his arms "Ash has won all of his most memorable battles from using strange, unorthodox strategies by adapting in the middle of battle. It's why his Symbol is the Adaption Symbol. Agatha is going to need to adapt to the situation so, even at a disadvantage, she will in."

"Will the contest please put her PokeBalls into the randomiser?" James asked, acting as referee

"Okay..." Agatha nodded and brought out her PokeBalls and placed them in the randomiser

They both pressed a button a random PokeBall emerging

"Go!" They both called, unleashing their Pokémon in a massive glow of light

In a flash of light, Ash's shiny Noctowl and Agatha's Lumineon

"Let's do this buddy." Ash grinned as he saw his shiny Noctowl flap proudly

"Okay, Lumineon. Let's win!" Agatha spoke

"Lu!" the blue fish Pokémon answered majestically.

"Ready...Begin!" James spoke

"Water gun!" Agatha called, her partner shooting a burst of water from its mouth

"Psychic!" Ash countered. Noctowl hooted and shot a burst of psychic energy and threw the blast back at the Water Pokémon sending it flying into a wall

"Lumineon!" Agatha gasped as her Pokémon was knocked back so easily

"Lu..." The fish Pokémon got back up

"Use Ice Beam!" Agatha spoke

"Fly high!" Ash called, the owl flying up with a spin

"Darn it!" Agatha gritted her teeth

"Use Fly!" Ash smiled

Noctowl nodded, flying up at super speed before zooming down at Agatha like a bullet "Now spin!" Ash added, Noctowl spinning as he raced at Lumineon making a small tornado around itself

"Dodge!" Agatha called, wide eyed

"Lu...Mineon!" The Water type dodged, but only just. But the tornado managed to clip its side.

... And it was sent flying

"Return!" Agatha yelled, returning her Pokémon

"Challenger is switching Pokémon!" James called, Agatha returning the ball to the randomiser. Ash nodded, pressing a button and a new PokeBall emerged

"Let's do this!" Agatha cheered, unleashing her second Pokémon

"CAM!" a red furred cow Pokémon with blue rings and two mini volcanoes was brought to the field

"Camerupt!" She smiled and clenched her fist in a form of early victory

'She's excited' Ash thought

"Why's she celebrating so early?" Scott asked

"Simple: her Camerupt took down the Golem Pokémon." the boy answered "ALL three of them."

"... Oh crap." Ash muttered, widening his stance as he prepared for this battle "Come on Noctowl! Use Steel Wing!"

"Noctowl!" It called out, its wings glowing white and flew down to the cow/camel like Pokémon

"Lava Plume!" Agatha ordered

"CAM!" The cow Pokémon called out and shot out jets of lava from its back spraying around Noctowl

Noctowl yelled in pain, hitting a wall hard

"Noctowl! Are you okay?" Ash called out.

"N-Noct..." The shiny bird Pokémon struggled to get up, but he was burnt. He couldn't continue the fight.

"... Return." Ash smiled gently, returning his Pokémon

"Noctowl is unable to battle!" James called

"One each Frontier Brain." Agatha smiled

"The battle is far from over." Ash smiled getting another random Pokemon

"INFER!" A lanky monkey with golden accessories and a blazing flame on the back of its head

"Infernape!" Ash smiled

"Fire on fire...But my Camerupt has the advantage." Agatha smiled, seeing her victory. Her Camerupt took down Brandon's Golem Pokémon. LEGENDARIES. A fully evolved starter was going to be easy.

"Infernape is one of my strongest Pokémon. And I HAVE beaten Legendaries before." Ash said, smirking.

He and Infernape moved as one, ending in a fighting stance

'... Mega Punch.' Ash thought, he and Infernape in perfect synch mentally and physically, before Infernape dashed off in a blink of an eye with his fist glowing

"I-It's fast! Camerupt, use Protect!" She flinched before she ordered a defence

"Cam-!" The Pokémon tried to defend, but Infernape's fist connected with its shoulder area, pushing the Pokémon back

"Camerupt!" She called out

"C-Cam!" It snorted as it pushed itself up

"Fire Blast." Ash added, Infernape shooing a massive blast of fire in the shape of the Japanese kanji for fire

"Use Earth Power!" Agatha ordered, getting pumped up

"CAM-ERUPT!" the cow Pokémon shouted and slammed into the ground, attacking Infernape. But the Fire Blast had hit its mark.

Infernape jumped, smirking as it took just a bit of damage

"Flare Blitz!" Ash called, Infernape being enveloped in fire... And then the fire tripled in size "Yes! Blaze!" Ash grinned

"FER!" Infernape yelled as he charged at Camerupt

"L-Lava-!" Agatha tried to answer, but it was too late. Camerupt had been hit.

"C-Cam...Erupt." The cow/camel Pokémon had fainted.

"Camerupt..." She gasped

"Whoa...Boss is great." The kid spoke

"Getting into the match are you?" Scott smiled

"Well...Yeah...This is awesome!" The kid nodded fervently

"Return Camerupt." Agatha smiled as she returned her Pokémon

"Nice try." Ash smiled, the flames still blazing around Infernape once his attack ended. Ash pressed a button, presenting her next Pokémon

"Shell!" A round grey shelled pokemon with grey legs and two discernible eyes appeared.

"Shelgon!" Agatha cheered, but wanted to maintain her composure.

"A dragon type. Up for another round Infernape?" Ash asked his friend

"FER!" Infernape smiled giving a thumbs up.

'But... Why isn't it fully evolved?' he thought in worry, trying to work out what tricks the Pokémon

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw!" Agatha ordered

"Shelgon!" The Pokémon, though round and seemingly bulky, was fast. As in, it was Infernape's speed just moments ago! And the speed made it difficult for Ash to see its claws might have

"THE HELL?!" Ash yelled, Infernape being slashed by Shelgon and sending him back as he growled a bit

"Hee-hee. Well done Shelgon!" Agatha smiled

"Shelgon." It responded happily

"Infernape, are you okay?" Ash asked

"In...Infer..." Said Pokémon panted as it forced itself to get up. "In...Fer...NAPE!" It roared and its flame was burning bright.

Ash gasped, his eyes shrinking a bit at the sight

"Infer!" It roared, its eyes focusing on Shelgon. Infernape might've reverted back to its angry ways.

"Let's end this. Shelgon, Zen Headbutt!" Agatha spoke

"Shell!" The dragon Pokémon sped off at Infernape with its Psychic move.

"Infernape!" Ash called out as his Pokémon's hand was glowing, it seemed like it was aiming for a Mega Punch

Ash watched, shocked

"Shel-GON!" The Dragon Pokemon spoke as it neared Infernape

"Infer-NAPE!" The Fire/Fighting Pokemon threw a Mega Punch to deal some damage.

There was an explosion and the two were covered in smoke

"Shelgon!" Agatha called out

"Infernape!" Ash added

There in the centre, were Shelgon and Infernape, the quick mid-evolution Dragon type and the full evolution Fire/Fighting type.

...

Infernape fell forwards and was knocked out from the damage in the two fights.

"... Crap." Ash flinched a bit, returning his friend "Thanks pal." He smiled, putting the PokeBall onto his belt. He then smiled "We're all even again. Ready to pick the next one?"

"Ready when you are." Agatha smiled

"I wonder which one will be next?" The boy asked

Ash pressed the button and out came.

"KROOKODILE!" a bipedal maroon crocodile Pokémon with black stripes and strangely red rimmed sunglasses

"Krookodile?" Agatha asked

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked

"Dile!" The Pokémon nodded

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw!" Agatha ordered

"Krookodile, use Dig!" Ash responded

"Dile!" and with the speed of a Diglett, Krookodile dug into the earth of the field

Shelgon stumbled, falling over from missing the attack

"Now!" Ash called out "Dragon Claw!"

"Huh?!" Agatha gasped as Krookodile crashed through the earth and struck Shelgon on its back dealing a large amount of damage to the Dragon Pokémon.

"SHEL!" The Dragon Pokémon shouted as it was hit

"Dig once more!" Ash called, Krookodile diving into the ground and going up and down in rapid destination which lead to a lot of large holes on the field

"S-Shel...!" The Dragon Pokemon pulled itself up

"Err..." Agatha gulped as she didn't know what to do "U-Use Dragon Breath!"

She gasped and moaned, giggling as his goatee tickled her

"Dragon Claw!" Ash called, the Ground type jumping out of the hole behind Shelgon while Shelgon shot out a large blue/green energy blast from its mouth

Shelgon spewed out the blue/green fire from its front and missed Krookodile while the Ground/Dark type struck and fainted the Dragon type.

"Perfect." Ash grinned, snapping his fingers in victory

"Shelgon has fainted!" James called

"Oh...Shelgon..." Agatha frowned but smiled proudly as she returned her friend

"Next Pokémon, Agatha." Ash spoke

"Okay." She nodded pressing the button to bring out one of her two remaining Pokémon

"Croak!" A Toxicroak came out; it was a bipedal dark blue frog like Pokémon with a red chin bubble and red claws. And around this Pokémon's neck was a purple coloured barb.

'Okay... Let's do this.' Ash said, taking a deep breath before he smiled "Dragon Claw!" Ash called

"Rain Dance." Agatha spoke

'Rain Dance?' Ash thought as Toxicroak caused it to rain

"Dile!" Krookodile struck down at Toxicroak.

"Croak!" The frog Pokémon was struck back, but...It seemed to get healthier during the fight.

"Sludge Bomb!" Agatha ordered

"Croak!" It shot out from its mouth a purple venomous blob aimed at Krookodile.

"Dodge it!" Ash spoke, hoping his friend could dodge it quickly enough

But it was too late, the crocodile collapsing

Krookodile was poisoned and Toxicroak was getting healed from the rain, Sludge Bombs are powerful, but this one was stronger.

"Come back buddy. We'll get you healed." Ash smiled

"Three for three, Frontier Brain." Agatha answered

'Toxicroak is a Poison/Fighting type...And there's only a few Pokémon I know who have the advantage...I hope I'm lucky.' He thought as he pushed the button

He threw the PokeBall, unleashing...

"TYRANITAR!" the massive green Pokémon roared

"A-A Tyranitar?" She gasped seeing the Pokemon

"Croak!" Toxicroak answered as Rain Dance was being blown away with Sand Stream

"Tar!" It roared as the sand hit Toxicroak, knocking off health instead of healing it.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Agatha spoke

"Dark Pulse!" Ash rebutted

"TAR!" The Rock/Dark type shot off a blast of darkness at the Poison move, dispersing it and hitting Toxicroak

"Now, Hyper Beam!" Ash added, an orange energy blast shooting out of the Pokémon's mouth

"Use Poison Jab!" Agatha spoke quickly hoping to reflect or disperse the attack...But Toxicroak got the full blast from Tyranitar.

"A... Again while it's recharging!" Agatha yelled, Toxicroak attacking even though it was still heavily damaged

"C-Croak..." It panted seeing Tyranitar and was buffeted by the sand again, damaging it. But its hand turned purple for the Poison Jab. "Croak!"

"Grab it." Ash spoke, hoping the recharge had finished

Tyranitar grabbed the hand at the last second, taking half damage from the poison, and let the sandstorm finish off Toxicroak

As Toxicroak fell to the floor, Agatha now only had one Pokémon left. She was backed into a corner, herself planning...that was thrown out the window. The match was relying on her last Pokémon.

"Come on out." She gulped and saw her Probopass come out.

"Pass..." The Rock/Steel Pokémon came out. It looked mainly blue with a giant red nose and a red hat with an unusual big bushy black moustache.

"You don't seem very confident." Ash grinned

"I...I've not been down to my last Pokemon in a long while." She answered

"Whoa...She's on the ropes." the boy answered

"Tyranitar, use Ice Fang!" Ash called out

The Pokemon roared and charged, chomping its teeth around head of the Pokémon

"Iron Defence!" She called out

"Pass...!" The Pokémon answered, raising its defence highly

"Hyper Beam once more!" Ash called, Tyranitar shooting close range

"Hyper Beam THIS close?!" She gasped

A huge explosion at such a close range...It reminded Ash of that time with the cocky trainer with the Raichu who point blank Hyper Beamed Raichu, while it was a Pikachu.

The dust cleared and they were both fine, even if a bit rougher up

"Pass..."

"Tar..."

The two looked down at each other, though the sandstorm continued to cycle around them. But neither getting hurt.

"Dark Pulse... INTO THE HOLES!" Ash called happily, raising his hand... shocking Agatha at that

"Into the...?" Agatha tried to figure out WHAT Ash was trying to do.

Tyranitar roared and shot the dark energy into the holes... And then pillars of dark energy emerged from EVERY hole across the field, crashing into Probopass from like five or six different directions at once

"Probopass! Iron Defence!" Agatha called out

"Pro...!" The Rock/Steel type fell to the ground in defeat.

'He... Made those holes for a reason! But... But how?' she thought in shock

"Probopass is unable to battle. The Frontier Brain is the winner!" James spoke

"W... What?" Agatha blinked

"I made the holes in case I needed an assault of special attacks later. Like flamethrower, water gun or whatever." Ash explained "I had no idea what would happen which is why I made sure I had a small plan I KNOW I can."

"I...Oh..." Agatha answered sadly...But she had learned something for next time. And she was determined to try again.

"Whoo! Way to go!" the boy cheered

"Kai...Thank you!" Agatha answered

"Kai? That's a nice name." Scott smiled

"I...Thanks." The now names Kai chuckled

"You did really well." Ash spoke

"Tar!" Tyranitar answered with a smile

Ash smiled, as he remembered picked up the Larvitar he left near Mount Silver. The Larvitar he hatched and delivered to its mother, the Child deciding to join. He walked over and patted Tyranitar's shoulder, the pseudo-Legendary grinning at him

"Well...I'm glad..." Agatha spoke

"Huh?" Ash asked

"I'm glad I lost...I was getting cocky. You brought me down to earth. Thank you." Agatha answered

"No problem...Just ONE question." Ash answered

"What is it?" She asked

"Your Shelgon..." Ash indicated

"Oh, I actually bred him. I was making sure he had decent speed for when he evolves." Agatha answered

"Breeding for decent stats? Huh." Ash answered

She nodded at that, smiling a bit

"Well you have two tries left, if you wanna train a bit more." Ash smiled

"Thank you. I'll look forward to it." Agatha answered

Ash nodded, shaking her hand calmly

Kai and Scott came down from the stands and went up to Ash and Agatha.

"You were awesome, Boss!" Kai spoke respectfully to Ash

""Boss"?" Ash asked with a kind chuckle

"Yeah..." Kai answered sheepishly with a chuckle

"Sounds cool." Ash smiled lightly

"Rai-Rai." Raichu came over, speaking like a Pokémon as she wasn't confident speaking to regular trainers with telepathy.

"Wow! An Alolan Raichu!" Kai grinned

"Yeah, she's been my longest partner." Ash stroked Raichu's head

"Rai..." She purred

"Want to see my Pokemon?" Kai asked

"This'll take a while...I'm going to the Poke-Centre. See you in a bit Kai." Agatha answered

"Later." Ash waved "Go ahead Kai."

"R-Really? Okay!" Kai answered "Come on out guys!" he grabbed four pokeballs and brought out his four Pokémon.

The first was a small owl like Pokémon, with brown and white feathers but a small green leaf bowtie.

The second was a small black cat Pokémon with red markings and yellow eyes

The third was a blue seal Pokémon with a thin light blue ruff and a white muzzle with a pink nose

And finally was a brown dog like Pokémon with dark brown ear tips and paws with a light brown muzzle with a rock motif.

"These are my friends: Rowlet, Litten, Popplio and Rockruff." Kai answered "Say "hi" guys." Kai spoke kindly

Each of the Pokémon gave their own cheers seeing Ash.

"Nice to meet you all." Ash answered

"Wow, I've never seen these guys before."

"I'm from the Alola Region." Kai answered with a proud smile

"That explains how you know Raichu then." Scott pointed out

"Yeah, Alolan Raichu are cool." Kai answered

"Rai!" Raichu cheered, smiling

"So, who's your favourite?" Ash asked "Or is it equal?"

"All equal." Kai grinned

All of Kai's Pokemon cheered.

"Did you get these guys recently?" Ash asked as he stroked their heads.

"Nah...had them for a while." Kai answered

"How long have you been a trainer?"

"Err...A...About five months. I've known Agatha a little less than that." Kai answered

"Cool." Ash smiled

*elsewhere*

"Cerulean City...How long has it been?" Red smiled seeing the city of water once again.

"I think ten years?" Delia teased

"Ha-ha..." Red kissed her.

"More like sixteen though." Red nodded

"Err... Why are we here?" May asked

"Well...It's kinda personal, May..." Red answered

"You asked me to take you here. I deserve to know the reason." May frowned nervously

"Well...Some years ago..." Red answered awkwardly "Delia and I...spent a vacation here."

"Okay." May nodded as they walked towards the Cerulean Gym, Delia knocking the door "And?"

Red was silent, looking around awkwardly "Well..." He started before the door opened revealing Misty

"Hello? Oh hey May. Hi Mrs Ketchum." Misty smiled

"M-Misty?!" Red gasped seeing her. In his mind, he was seeing the exact double of Misty's mother.

"I... Sorry, do I know you?" Misty asked, noting the guy looked like Ash but also clearly different

"Oh, I'm err...I'm Ash's father: Red. Delia's husband." Red answered 'She looks...EXACTLY like her!' He thought.

*Alto Mare seaport*

A blue haired girl smiled as she walked off a large boat. It was Dawn and she had grown a bit in the last year

Her hair had grown longer, just a bit more down her shoulders, her chest had slightly grown. She was wearing a white shirt and a blue jacket wrapped around her waist because of the warm weather, she as wearing black jean trousers and boots. Around her shoulders was a white satchel with a pink PokeBall symbol on the side. "Wow...Alto Mare...It's beautiful."

She smiled, spinning on the spot... Only to bump into a thirty or so woman

"Oh! Sorry!" Dawn said nervously

"It's fine." The woman said in a kind tone. The woman had long blonde hair done up in a high ponytail at the back of her head, yellow/brown eyes. She was wearing tight black jeans, purple mid-shin high boots, a yellow sleeveless dress shirt with the skirt of the 'dress' going around her hips, a dark brown backpack and a straw hat with a large brim. On the woman's shoulder was a Pikachu with a pink flower on its ear "Good bye." The woman waved, walking away

"Nice lady...Now...Where do I find the Coliseum?" She asked herself

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

StrongGuy159: Here we go.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Chris Ketchum: Yep!

 **Author's Note:**

Due to an accidental hiccup the reviews of the last chapter didn't appear, here're the answers:

pedrofaria339: Well, looks like we gained 150 EXP and 300 PokeDollars then

spurlinpatricksean2: No because she was annoying and the Black/White anime was crap

Johnny Spectre: Serena was boring and a Mary-Sue

As the four still stood at the entrance of the Cerulean Gym, Red was worried on how much this past was coming back to him

In Alto Mare, Dawn was having a look around for souvenirs, but she was also trying to get to the Frontier Coliseum.

Unfortunately she was a bit of a girly girl and gets distracted by stuff she liked.

"Ooh...This'll be nice to send back to mum." She smiled picking up an Alto Mare engraving.

It was a circular medallion with two bird-like dragons engraved on it in a yin-yang style

"Cool...Excuse me. These please." Dawn spoke as she brought the engraving and a few other bits and bobs.

Once the sale was done she left, looking around smiling

"Now then...It shouldn't be hard to find a large coliseum..." She spoke to herself

She walked around, looking to try and find someone

"Um, excuse me...Excuse me..." Dawn tried to get directions but was being ignored. "Darn it..."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead

"Darn it all...Well...I guess I can just wait a while..." Dawn sighed as she headed over to a cafe.

She spotted a glasses wearing girl having tea, her Camerupt happily eating next to her

"Huh? A trainer?" She asked herself "Excuse me."

"Hmm? Yes?" The glasses girl looked up

"Hi, I'm Dawn...And I'm just wondering if you know where the Battle Frontier Coliseum is."

"Yea. I just lost over there." She smiled "I'm Agatha."

"Oh I'm sorry. But can you give me directions?" Dawn asked kindly

"Sure." Agatha nodded and gave Dawn the directions

"Thank you. Enjoy your coffee." Dawn answered

"Good luck!" Agatha called as the girl ran off

Dawn ran straight towards the Coliseum, seeing it crawl through the horizon and she saw the Apricorn and Berry trees surrounding it. "Whoa...It...It's amazing..." She gasped

She wondered who the owner of this facility was as she took in the amazing looking building

"It looks like a stadium for everyone..." She gasped as she walked around and saw that people were in different sections of the non-battle parts of the coliseum: souvenirs, food courts, a Pokémon Centre. "Wow..."

This place was... Well... it was like both a battle area and a big public shopping area

"I guess they have to pay the rent somehow..." Dawn thought as she searched around.

She soon reached a door, entering through to see the place itself

She whistled seeing the sheer size of the Pokémon Grounds, the stands and the actual stadium was impressive.

But then... She saw the guy in the middle of the field

"No...It...It CAN'T be...!" Dawn gasped seeing the figure.

"Dawn? Dawn, is that you?" The figure asked seeing her.

"ASH?!" Dawn gasped seeing him and she felt flustered seeing him

And then... She took off running down towards him, jumping into his arms and hugging him as they were both knocked over from her tackle hug

"Gah! D-Dawn!" Ash spoke in shock seeing her.

"I can't believe it! It's YOU!" Dawn smiled

I... Err... Yea. Hey Dawn." He chuckled, smiling

"You've grown! I can't believe it." Dawn smiled

"Yeah...You too." Ash blushed

She was still small chested but she wasn't near flat anymore and he felt her breasts pressing against his chest

"How've you been?" He asked

"Great! I've been invited to the Pokémon World Championship's Contest division!" She grinned "So has May!"

"Wait, really? That's great." Ash answered getting up. "I didn't even know that was a thing!" He added, the two not letting go of each other

"Yeah, it's a thing." Dawn blushed "So um...Y-You've done well for yourself." She added

"Yea. I got all this." Ash smiled

"Well, congrats." She smiled

"So um...Want to see my team? See what you've missed?" He asked

"Sure." She nodded. And even then they didn't let go, neither realising they were still holding each other

In the other room, Ash showed Dawn his Pokémon who were training and enjoying themselves out of their PokeBalls.

But those that knew Dawn ran over and hugged her the second they saw her

"Oof! Hey guys." She smiled as she broke the hug with Ash as she hugged his Pokémon

"Rai-Rai." Raichu spoke as she levitated to Dawn

"P... Pikachu?!" Dawn gasped

"Not anymore." Raichu and Ash answered

"Whoa! Y-You can talk?! How?" Dawn asked

" _I'm part Psychic now._ " Raichu answered

Dawn blinked... And a Pokémon let themselves out of Dawn's PokeBall

"Lopunny!" It called out

" _Buneary?_ " Raichu asked

"Pun-Pun?" Lopunny asked seeing Raichu

/Pokémon translator on/

"Pikachu? Is...Is it really you?" She asked

"Yeah. It's me. I've evolved." Raichu answered

"You...You're so..." Lopunny blushed "Cute."

"Cute? Really?" Raichu smiled

"You've evolved to." Raichu added, looking the bunny up and down

"Yeah...I err...I'm still learning to like this form." She blushed "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Raichu nodded, kissing her cheek before she flew off on her tail

"Hmm!" Lopunny blushed as she followed Raichu

/Pokémon translator off/

"Looks like Raichu's gotten your Lopunny blushing." Ash chuckled

"Is...That bad?" Ash asked in concern

"I... Don't think so." Dawn blushed 'They do say Pokémon's feelings... Reflect their trainers.' she thought

"Would you like to have something to eat?" Ash offered

"Please."

"Well then. I know a good seat." Ash smiled modestly

*With Raichu and Lopunny*

/Pokémon Translator on/

"Raichu...What's going on? You're not the same as what you were..." Lopunny asked

"Because I evolved." Raichu reminded

"I-I know...But...You're much more confident." Lopunny answered. "It's like...You're much more "you"."

"I... Did meet my father." Raichu blushed

"You met your dad? Really?" Lopunny asked

"Yeah...He's really strong." Raichu answered "He's the reason I decided to evolve. I realised I was as strong as I could become so I knew I had to evolve now."

"Wow...Well...You look cute as a Raichu." Lopunny answered

Raichu smiled and kissed her lovingly, wrapping her tail around Lopunny... And then noticing the necklace around Lopunny's neck with the large brown and cream coloured Mega Stone

"Lopunny...Where did you get this?" Raichu asked

"Hmm?" Lopunny asked

"This jewel...Where did you get this?" Raichu asked again

"Someone sent it to Dawn roughly a year ago. She thinks it's beautiful and looked great on me and I agree!" Lopunny grinned "It goes great with cheerleader outfit!"

"I always liked you in that outfit..." Raichu answered kissing her again

"Good. Because Dawn carries it around." Lopunny purred

"Really...? Cause...I'd love to see you in it..." Raichu answered kissing Lopunny

"She made it bigger to match my... Larger size."

"You look perfect to me..." Raichu answered "Also... Espion agreed to join us officially." Raichu smiled, kissing her again happily

"She has...Well...Can we...?" Lopunny asked, breathing heavily and wanting to make love with Raichu

"Finally." Raichu nodded with a smile, her tail sneaking between Lopunny's legs

"I love you..." Lopunny purred

"I love you too..." Raichu answered as they both got some privacy.

*With Ash and Dawn /Pokémon Translator off/*

The two blinking as the heard a moan of "PUN!"

"... Looks like they're having fun." Ash chuckled

"Yeah...I...I err...Ash...It's been a while...Just over a year." Dawn answered

"Yea... I've mostly gotten over it." Ash nodded, looking down sadly before trying to change the subject "You know, you look strange without a skirt. Not bad just... A strange different. And I'll be honest, I prefer you WITH the skirt but you still look good!" Ash rambled, worrying about insulting her

"Yeah...I...I tried to change up my wardrobe...But...It DOES feel different without the skirt." Dawn blushed "And...you preferred me with the skirt?"

"I... Yea." Ash nodded with a blush, looking away awkwardly

"Well...I bought a skirt from the shops here...I can model it for you." Dawn offered and blushed

"I... Sure?" He blinked in shock, blushing

"Okay. Great. Do you have a changing room?" She asked

"Yeah...Err...In the back." Ash answered

She nodded and ran into the back

"I... Do I like her?" he muttered

*With Dawn*

She panted lightly as she gripped her heart and was about to change her trousers with the skirt she purchased

She was so nervous and happy!

"Okay...Okay...Calm down...Calm down...You can do this...It's just like a Performance...Only I'm the one here." Dawn spoke as she got dressed for Ash.

"It... It's time to show off! Show Ash I'm all he needs!" She told herself, not realising about Ash's harem "Well... If he wants to let May in I'd be happy to let her in as well."

As she got into her new skirt she gave a quick spin to see herself in it. It was mainly an ethereal blue but it had the motif of two bird-like dragon Pokémon circling around it.

She smiled, giving the skirt one last brush down before heading out

'I hope he likes this.' She smiled as she walked out to see Ash still waiting for her

"Hey Ash." She called with a smile

"Hey Daw... Wow..." Ash smiled, turning around, and then going slack-jawed

"I take it...You like me in my skirt?" Dawn teased lightly

"Yeah...You...You look amazing." he answered "You've always had great legs but WOW."

"Thanks..." Dawn blushed happily

Ash nodded, Dawn walking towards him

"Um...Ash...I've been thinking about something." Dawn spoke

What is it?" Ash asked

"Um...A-About back at Viridian City." She answered thinking back to when she kissed him

"What about it?" Ash asked. So much happened that day he had forgotten about the kisses from Dawn and May

"Well...I was wondering..." She got in closer and sat on his lap.

"About?" Ash nodded, feeling so comfortable around Dawn he didn't notice how intimate this position was

"Well...About...How I feel for you." Dawn blushed

"And... That is?" Ash asked. Neither noticed Ash wrapping his arms around her waist, Dawn wrapping hers around his neck/shoulders

"I...I like you...Like...REALLY like you." Dawn whispered and kissed him

Ash was on shock for less than a second before he kissed her back lovingly, pulling her close

"Hmm..." Both Ash and Dawn hummed feeling their lips connect, until Ash broke it.

"Wow...I...I guess, we're together now..." Ash smiled lightly

Dawn just grinned and nodded, crying happily as she kissed him again

"Hmm..." Ash moaned lightly "But...But there's something you need to know..."

"What is it?" Dawn asked "If you're thinking of bringing May into this...I don't mind." she smiled

Ash froze at that, blushing, before he shook his head to snap himself out of it "I... No... N... No, not that. Well... Kinda. You see I'm already in an 'open relationship'." He explained

"Really? So...I'm not your first?" She asked with a small pout.

"No...No you're not but...It doesn't mean I don't care any less." Ash answered

"Besides. I'd be happy to be YOUR first." He lightly teased

"Hmm...I'd like that Ash...So...Who ELSE is in this little "Harem"?" She asked kindly

"Well, including you: Philena, Sabrina, Anabel, Bianca and Latias..." Ash answered "So...six."

"Who are most of the... Latias?! As in the Legendary POKEMON?!" Dawn started to ask and then gasped

"...Yes." Ash answered awkwardly. "It was a while ago...Misty, Brock and I were here before and...She developed feelings for me. Along with Bianca."

"I... Who?" Dawn asked, not knowing who most of the other girls where

"Okay...Lovers in order...Philena: Professor Ivy of the Orange Islands. Sabrina: Gym Leader of Saffron City. Anabel: fellow Frontier Brain. And Bianca is a local girl." Ash listed off

"I... Okay." Dawn nodded, looking away

"Dawn...Don't be sad...Sure, there're some amazing titled girls but...YOU have been travelling with me. You're special to me." Ash turned her head slowly so their eyes connected

Dawn began to cry again, kissing him

'Dawn...' he thought 'You'll always be special to me...' he thought

Aside from the scene were Bianca and Latias in her Bianca-form. "Looks like we've got another girl in the family."

Latias nodded, smiling

*In Cerulean City*

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Misty asked

"Please." Delia smiled, Red clearly nervous and awkward

"Mr Ketchum, what's the matter?" May asked the nervous Red.

"I...It's like...Seeing a vivid déjà vu." Red answered

"I know...She looks exactly like her." Delia smiled

"What?" Misty asked as she came back "Looked like who?"

"Um...Y-Your mother. You look the spitting image of her." Red answered

"I do? Cool." Misty nodded, sitting down and passing around the drinks "You two knew my mother? Why didn't you mention this Mrs Ketchum?"

"It just didn't seem like a good idea without Richard here is all." Delia smiled sadly

"Good idea?" Misty frowned

"Yeah...There's...There's history, between...Me, Blue and your mother; Misty." Red admitted

"What is it?" She asked with a frown

"Um...May can you give us a minute?" Red asked

"Anything you want to say in front of Misty, you can say in front of me." May answered "Misty's my friend."

"I... Well..." Red stuttered

"You can tell her." Delia soothed, holding his hand

Red sighed and nodded before he spoke again "Misty... I'm your father."

The look of Misty and May was complete shock. They didn't expect this. "Y-You're...What?" Misty gulped

"I'm your father." Red repeated

"It was years ago...And...It's a long story." Delia answered holding Red's arm gently.

"W... What happened was... Your mother's husband died. When we were younger I was... Well... She and I kind of had a thing...well not really us having a thing more of her having a crush on me." Red explained

"Her husband died and we, being friends, comforted her." Delia confined

"We drunk a bit and... Well..." Red rolled his hand

"Old emotions came up and the three of us got a bit carried away and..." Delia continued

"I think you know the rest." Red finished, sighing

Misty's eyes welled up...She thought her father was...The same as her sister's. But...It made sense with most of her life. Why her sisters were mean to her growing up, until they grew out of that meanness. Why her kiss with Ash was so...wrong. But... But now...She had her father. Her biological one...He was alive...And he was sitting RIGHT there!

She more or less jumped at him, holding him close and crying

"D-Daddy..." She whispered as she stained his clothes with her tears.

"Shh-shh-shh...It's okay...It's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't here..." He whispered to her. "It's okay Misty... It's okay."

"So...Misty and Ash are...Half-Siblings?" May tried to register this.

"Yes." Delia nodded

"I... Wow..." May blinked

"I...S-Sorry." Misty backed up, tears still going down her face, but with a smile

"It's fine Misty Dear." Red smiled

"Does Ash know?" May couldn't help but ask

"Um..." Red hummed and inverted his lips.

"Red...You DID tell our son about his sister...Right?" Delia asked

"...It's been a long year." Red admitted

Everyone was silent and face-palmed

"Look, I'll tell him when we're all together. Promise." He answered

Delia sighed...

And then Misty suddenly gasped, her hands covering her mouth

"What's the matter?" Delia asked

"I... Kissed Ash..." She muttered, blushing and burying her face in her hands

"...Did you like it?" Delia asked

"Huh?!" May asked

"It's a serious question." Delia answered

"N-No...I...It was like kissing my sisters. Nice but...Not nice, nice." Misty answered

"So like kissing your family. I get it." Red nodded

Misty nodded, feeling a bit sick

"If you feel sick, I'll get you a bucket." Red spoke kindly

"... Thank you." She nodded

That was when Misty's sisters walked in

"Misty...What's going on here?" Daisy asked

"Hey May." Lily added

"Hello Mrs Ketchum." Violet finished

"Hi girls." Delia answered

"Hello." Red nodded

"Wait...You...You look familiar..." Daisy spoke, squinting her eyes at Red.

"Isn't he Ash?" Violet asked

"No...Ash doesn't have that defined age around him." Lily answered

"Hey..." Red defended "I'm Ash's father."

"I see where Ash for his looks from." Daisy grinned

"Excuse me." Delia defended

"What? We're, like, just saying the truth." Violet shrugged

"Sorry...It's just the way you said it." Delia answered

Although she knew the bimbo's were serious

"Right...Hey Misty...How about a Pokémon Battle? Show me what you got." Red offered

"Sure... Dad." Misty smiled happily

Lily, Violet and Daisy looked at the two in shock "Err...S-Sorry Mr Ketchum. Our little sister is-" Daisy tried to defend her sister...but was going to challenge her mentality

"No need to apologise...She IS my daughter." Red smiled

"WHAT?!"

"I'm Misty's father..." Red smiled proudly and hugged his daughter.

...

CRASH!

The three fainted

"...New record." Red quipped

"For what?" Delia asked

"Three faints in one go." Red chuckled

May groaned, her head going to her hands

*Back in Alto Mare*

"So...We've got another member to our little love nest?" Philena asked over the screen phone.

"I... Yea. Sorry Philena." Ash chuckled nervously, blushing

"I always KNEW you were an amazing person, Ash." Philena answered "But when you come over...I'm gonna have to punish you..." She teased

"... What?" Ash gulped

"Bye Ash..." Philena winked as she hung up

Ash was silent, staring at the TV in a bit of fear

'...I'm in trouble.' He thought in worry

"Ash, you okay?" Dawn asked, hugging him from behind

"I've just been warned in a sexual manner by Philena." Ash answered

"... Shouldn't that be good?" She asked

"You don't know Philena..." Ash shuddered

Dawn pouted cutely before she kissed him "Better?"

"Better." Ash answered

Dawn smiled, their partners walking over. Well Raichu surfed on her tail but still

"You two okay?" Dawn asked

"Rai-Rai." Raichu answered

"Pun..." Lopunny blushed

And then the two kissed both of Dawn's and then both of Ash's cheeks

"... I should have seen this coming." Dawn sighed

"Well...Yeah. So...Why don't you show me some of the skills you've learned since last time?" Ash asked

"Sure... And you don't get what they did, do you?" She giggled

"Of course I did...Raichu and Lopunny mated." Ash answered coolly.

"No, I mean when they kissed OUR cheeks." Dawn grinned

"Err...No." Ash answered, admittedly...lost on the reason.

"... Raichu loves you." Dawn facepalmed

"Ha...?" Ash asked in shock

"Come on Ash. There are two real options with you and Raichu being so close, especially since she's a girl. She is either going to be a sister or she loves you." Dawn shrugged

"I...I've...Never really thought about it..." Ash admitted

"Rai." Raichu blushed

"I'm sorry Raichu...I didn't know." He apologised and hugged her

Raichu blushed but hugged him

"Pun-Pun..." Lopunny smiled

"I guess you're right..." Dawn added

"Rai-Rai?" Raichu asked, sending a single link to Ash

"Okay..." He answered kissing her on the cheek

Raichu smiled before kissing his lips

'I...I wonder...?' Raichu thought before she projected herself as a human woman. She had long light brown hair with yellow tips at the end. She was slightly tanned skinned, like she was kissed by the sun, she had C-Cup breasts and the shining blue eyes she had as her Pokémon form. But one important thing was...She was naked.

Ash blinked and was frozen

"Err..." Dawn and Lopunny blushed seeing this human Raichu before Ash

"R-Raichu...?" Ash asked

"Yes Ash?" She asked for it a smile

"You...Um...You're..." Ash blushed trying to get the words out of his mouth

"Yes...?" She purred

"Naked." He answered

"So? I'm always naked."

"Well yeah...but...People find it uncomfortable if there's a naked girl in a public area...Can you...Maybe...Put some clothes on?" Ash asked

Raichu just pouted

"Raichu...Don't pout." Ash frowned

"Hmm." Raichu still pouted and looked away

Ash groaned, finding it too cute

"Pwease Ash...Don' make Rai-Rai wear clothes." Raichu acted cute

"..." Ash blushed, but also wanted to face palm and he was also captivated and... His brains as going a mile a minute

"Wow...Raichu's REALLY cute, when she wants to be." Dawn blushed

"Pun...Pun..." Lopunny blushed, feeling happy seeing her lover act like this

She hugged herself, giggling happily

"...Okay. You don't have to wear clothes...In PRIVATE. Public, you have to be in your Pokemon form until you can manifest clothes." Ash answered

"Yay!" Raichu cheered, hugging him

'Raichu's boobs...' Ash blushed, feeling the manifestation's bosom on his chest.

And then she kissed him

'Dang it Raichu...Why did you have to be so cute?' He thought

He hesitated for a second before kissing back

"Hmm." Raichu hummed happily, feeling Ash's acceptance of this.

She broke the kiss and smiled lovingly, licking her lips

"...You enjoyed that a LITTLE too much didn't you?" He asked

"Maybe, Pika-pi." Raichu purred

"...You're too damn cute." He sweat dropped

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

SpiritsOfRhytm: Kinda big.

Gold Testament: Who says they haven't?

UltimateCCC: Wait and see.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: We write a LOT in advanced. It was our idea long before the first chapter was published

/

It was time for the tournament. The remaining six months had passed and it was time for the Tournament of Tournaments.

The stadium was filled with people and cameras to show around the world. Trainers, Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains and Elite Four Members.

Ash arrived on the random island the tournament was taking part on, rubbing Pidgeot's neck in thanks

He looked around and saw people running around

"Looks like the tournament's Opening Ceremony is going to be underway..." Ash smiled looking at all the people

But he frowned as he saw a specific group walking around, chatting and laughing arrogantly

'Sounds like there's a fair few people who're too big for their boots.' Ash thought as he waded through the crowd

But he saw the people being arrogant and frowned

There was Brock, Tracy, Max, Gary, Professor Oak, Ritchie, Iris, Paul and Trip.

Brock had gotten older with more trimmed hair and a small beard; his clothes were more respectable, word has it that Brock became a Pokémon doctor.

Tracey was wearing a Professor's Aide uniform: white coat and black trousers with his trusty satchel by his side, his hair was longer and tied back into a ponytail.

Max was older, he lost his glasses and was wearing contact lenses, his clothes were no longer the childish attire but now he was wearing dark green three-quarter shorts with a black shirt under a purple jacket and black gloves.

Gary and Oak looked exactly the same, like they never aged

Ritchie, Ash's friendly rival during the Indigo League; who, when he heard about what happened to Ash, hardened himself around Ash and distanced himself from him. His hair had gotten shorter and he dyed it blonde, his clothes were now dark blue with red markings and green trousers and black shoes, his hat was changed to a deep red colour.

Iris was now dressed in a light pink with dark pink markings and edges a thin see-through scarf and a golden crown. Her hair had become MUCH longer and needed to be bound and trimmed down.

Paul was just as sour and surly as ever, wearing edgier versions of his old clothes, but they were still the same dark blue and greens he always wore. Almost nothing about him had changed, except that his scowl turned into a smile while they were bashing Ash

And finally Trip, his Unova rival, he wore similar clothes but his jacket and hoodie had markings like a Volcarona. Trip's hair was now spiked instead of its natural fall.

He frowned in anger at the sight

He didn't approach them...He'd show them what the difference in their level was on the field. He wouldn't stoop to their level.

He would show them they were wrong

As he arrived through the people he caught sight of a few familiar faces: other Gym Leaders, the Elite Four of various regions, Champions...but one pair that caught his eye was: Misty and Lorelei.

And he blinked in shock as he saw what they were doing

Lorelei and Misty were kissing! And it seemed that the two of them were encouraging each other to do well in the tournament.

They were in the middle of an alleyway, out of the way of the others

...It looked like they were having fun.

'What're they talking about...? And why were they kissing?' Ash wondered

He raised his eyebrow, walking towards the two

"Huh? Oh, looks like someone's coming." Lorelei spoke to Misty.

"Got to go then...?" Misty frowned

Misty had grown out her hair; it was now down to her shoulders and had a small ponytail that flowed into her unbound hair. She was wearing a cascade blue T-shirt holding back her C-Cup breasts, her red bracers holding up her dark blue three quarter shorts and her white and light green sneakers.

"Misty?" Ash called

"Oh, Hi Ash." She smiled hugging him "You're here."

"Thanks... What's going on?" Ash asked, looking at Lorelei over Misty's shoulder

"Well...Over the past two years...Two things have happened." Misty blushed and smiled

"Well...Lorelei and I are...Together." Misty blushed

"I... Wow..." He blinked

"Yeah...It...It happened over in the Sevii Islands." Misty smiled

"And what's the second thing?" Ash asked

"I... Did your parents not tell you?" Misty blinked

"Tell me what?" He asked

"Well...That We...That I'M..." Misty tried to answer, but due to her happiness, it was difficult.

"... WE HAVE THE SAME DAD!" she all but screamed

Luckily the sound of Misty's voice was drowned out to everyone but Ash because of their own talking

"We-We've...What?" Ash blinked in shock

"W-We've got the same dad..." Misty answered

"I... So... We're..." Ash stumbled off "And we... You did the... On my lips and..."

"Yeah...I didn't know then..." Misty blushed

Ash was silent, staring off into nothing

"Um...Ash...Hello...?" Misty asked

"Looks like his brain is broken, dear." Lorelei answered

Misty laughed nervously, nodding

"But...We're...We're family?" Ash asked

"Yeah...We're family." She nodded

"I... Okay." He nodded

"You're not mad?" Misty asked

"No...No I'm not. SHOCKED...But not mad." Ash answered "I mean, why would I be mad at you?"

"Um...All that nagging I gave you?" Misty flinched

"So? Why would us being related make your nagging anything worse?" He shrugged

"Big sister nagging?" Misty answered

"Huh...Nah, it's okay." Ash answered with a smile

He hugged her, smiling

"Well, we better get going. We're entering the tournament." Lorelei added

"Yeah...See you there Ash." She smiled

"See you then...Sis." He responded with a teasing grin

Misty smiled, crying happily

'Things HAVE changed...' He thought as he walked off to find the entrance for Frontier Brains.

He soon found the entrance, showing his pass

"Welcome Mr Ketchum." The guard spoke as he let him through.

"Ash!" Anabel spoke as she hugged him

"Hey Ana...Sorry I didn't write." He chuckled seeing his Frontier lover.

Anabel hadn't changed that much through the past year, although she DID get a bit bigger on top.

"It's been a long six months." She smiled

"How's the team?" He asked

"They're fine." She answered and kissed him.

Ash smiled and kissed her back, cupping the area between her ass and lower back

"Hmm. Uh-uh...Not yet...We'll have that when we're alone." She teased

"I know." He smiled

"Let's go say "Hi" to the others. Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." He nodded

The two nodded, heading out

As they went in deeper of the tournament's halls they soon came across the meeting room for the Frontier Brains. "Hey guys." Ash spoke seeing the group.

They all smiled and nodded. His co-workers looked mostly the same, even if a bit different

"Hey there's the travelling hero." Noland chuckled

Lucy just laughed "Stop teasing him. He's only a kid."

"And he is mature and stronger than all of us." Brandon nodded

"How many people actually beat you since you became a brain, anyway Ash?" Greta asked with a smirk

Ash chuckled lightly feeling embarrassed "Not many..." he admitted

"Come on...How many..." Greta asked

"... Three." He admitted, blushing at the low number

"THREE?!" The group asked

"Just...HOW strong ARE you?" Tucker asked in shock

"... No idea." Ash shrugged, chuckling "I've only had about six competitors."

"... Most people just can't adapt to the strangeness of his battle conditions followed by the unpredictable battle and Ash's... unusual fighting style." Brandon grinned

"True...And you ARE a strange battler." Noland chuckled

"You and Brandon are ones to talk, YOU have the Golem Pokémon and YOU have random ones." Ash pointed out Brandon's and Noland's styles

That just made them grin

"So, any idea who's going for the list?" Ash asked

"Not sure, too many to count. But there're 100 total Leaders, Elite Four, Champions and Us." Anabel answered

"So at LEAST 100 contestants. Most likely more." Ash sighed, nodding

"And this is from the known six regions." Lucy added

'Huh...SIX regions...' Ash thought. "... There are seven regions. And the Orange Islands." Ash pointed out

"Oh snap yeah..." Tucker answered

"Sorry, Ash. We forgot you were over there recently." Spenser apologised

"It's fine guys."

"Oh hello. Looks like the introductions are beginning." Noland spoke to the main screen

The group looked at the screen...

*With the Kanto Gym Leaders*

"Hey Brock...Haven't seen you in a few years." Misty whispered over to him

"I've been busy...I became a Pokémon Doctor." Brock spoke, while trying not to sound proud...But the way he said it sounded like it was rehearsed.

"Let's hope you don't stab your patients in the back." She lightly hissed

"Good to see you Blaine, haven't seen you in a while." Lt. Surge spoke to the Fire Gym Leader

"You to Surge." Blaine nodded, shaking his hand

"Hello Erika, how've you been?" Sabrina asked the Grass Gym Leader

"I'm fine Sabrina...Have you been using a new moisturiser? You seem to be...glowing?" Erika answered and commented

"I am. It also helps that I have a boyfriend." Sabrina chuckled with a smile

"Oh congratulations." Erika smiled

Janine was looking over her Pokémon, true she was on friendly terms with the rest of the Gym Leaders...But she wanted to be prepared

"Oh...Hello Ms Janine..." A voice spoke behind her

"Oh, it's you." Janine spoke turning around.

"Mr Giovanni, sir. The Viridian City Gym Leader." She smiled "It's good to see you.'

"And it's good to see my fellow Gym Leaders...Quite the turn out wouldn't you say?" He smiled kindly.

"Of course. Over a hundred leaders and champions and there must be five hundred trainers here alone." Janine answered

"Indeed." He nodded with a smile "It is a shame we leaders do not have any form of meet ups."

"True, but when do we have the time?" Janine asked "Between training new members of the gym and gym battles."

"Agreed." Giovanni nodded

*With the Johto Gym Leaders*

Falkner was currently leaning on the wall by himself like a ninja, Bugsy was currently fixing up his butterfly net with his latest Caterpie since its net was broken prior to this.

Whitney was...Drinking milk.

"Anyone else want to point out the Donphan in the room?" Falkner asked

"You mean, we're the only ones here?" Bugsy asked

"Hmm." Falkner nodded

"They're all coming. We didn't get any food on the way here." Whitney answered

"So there just grabbing food. Good." Bugsy sighed

"Then where did you get the milk?" Falkner asked

"...Milty." Whitney answered

"Good Arceus, you still don't have that damn Miltank do you?" Falkner asked, the colour draining from his face.

"Yeah. Ever since that new type came out my gym has had to have a re-haul with replaced Pokémon." Whitney answered

"What?" Bugsy asked "New type? Replaced Pokémon?"

"Two of my trainers have had to replace their Pokémon since their typing has included this new "Fairy" Type. Even I (bold) had to change one of my Pokémon for the gym." Whitney answered

"...Fairy Type?" Both Bugsy and Falkner asked

"What's wrong with a gym with two types? I've got Scyther. A Bug/Flying." Bugsy answered

"And my Birds are mainly Normal/Flying." Falkner added

"Yeah...But I was given a heads up on this new type...and the Pokémon on there were now this new Fairy type." Whitney handed over the sheet.

"Huh? Really? Snubble, Jigglypuff and Clefairy?" Bugsy asked

"Yeah, I mean...the last two I get...But Snubble? Really?" Falkner asked

"This new type is strong against Fighting...People are claiming that my gym is cheating." Whitney answered

"WHAT?!" the two Gym Leaders asked in shock

"How can they claim that you're cheating when you didn't know?" Falkner asked

"People get angry..." Whitney answered

"People can be cruel." Jasmine muttered as she walked in

"Jasmine...You've heard about this new type as well?" Bugsy asked

"Uh-huh...But I can somewhat understand their anxiety...They expect one type but are side-struck by the gym's type advantage." Jasmine answered

"You're just happy because you beat them easier now." Whitney pouted

"That may be true...But it's a problem for some of the other trainers." Jasmine added

"Hey guys. What's with the sad faces?" Chuck spoke as he walked in to the room

"Fairy Types." The four answered

"Urgh...THOSE..." He groaned "...That your Miltank milk?"

"Yeah...Want some?" She asked

"No, I'm good." He gulped

"So what happened with you those months back, Whitney?" Jasmine asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Besides this whole "Fairy Fiasco", you've been acting happier." Jasmine commented

"... An old friend came to visit." Was her cryptic answer

"Huh...And does this "friend" have a name?" Jasmine teased

"Not saying." Whitney smiled

"Come on Claire, we can read you like a book. You're not so wound up anymore." A younger voice than Chuck's spoke

"Sounds like Morty and Pryce are talking to Claire again." Falkner sighed

"Huh?" Bugsy asked

"Remember how Claire WAS like?" Falkner asked as the room thought

"Oh yeah, Claire was always so wound up. She never accepted the fact she was always under Lance's shadow, always striving for an unobtainable goal." Whitney answered

"Yeah...That one time involving that kid beating her and she refused to give the badge over...Until she was told to..." Chuck answered

"But around that same time YOU got happier...SHE became more relaxed." Jasmine commented

"Coincidence." Whitney shrugged

"...Okay." Falkner shrugged it off

"Guys, stop going into my personal life. Do you WANT me to be the "Bitch Dragon" again?" Claire asked turning around to Pryce and Morty

"Nah, were good." they answered

Especially at her evil eyes

"We all ready for the tournament?" Claire asked her fellow Gym Leaders.

"Should be." they all answered

*With the Hoenn Gym Leaders*

Norman sighed as he sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, the serious one to his fellow Gym Leaders antics

While Tate and Liza were worrying about being against each other in the finals, since official rules said: No double battles; that lead them to a disadvantage.

Roxanne and Brawly were having a good chat about their different gyms and wanting to give each other good luck.

"Norman, what's with the sour look?" Watson, the electric gym leader asked his fellow leader.

"Trying to stay focused." Was all Norman said. He was the most serious out of the Hoenn gym leaders while the others were either a bit eccentric or just genuinely 'strong' personality wise

"At least we're relaxed I guess...Flannery's gotten more passionate." Watson spoke

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Norman asked

"Word is it, she got herself a boyfriend. Though I don't listen to gossip, it's just speculation until I talk to her." Watson spoke

That was when said fire type gym leader entered the room

"Hi all." Flannery spoke, She was a fiery red haired C-Cup woman with a black tied-up shirt with a red tank top, blue bell bottom trousers with three red "X"s near the end and black shoes.

"Ah, speak of the Giratina." Watson spoke

"What's THAT suppose to mean?!" Flannery snapped lightly, frowning

"We were just talking about how happy you've gotten since getting a boyfriend." Norman answered honestly and non-insulting.

"Well of course I am." She nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest

"We're just happy for you. That's all." Norman spoke

"Oh...Well...Thanks." She answered "Where's Winona and Juan?"

"Haven't seen them since the train." Watson answered

"Really? And I thought I'd be last here." She snickered lightly

"They ARE land and sea-locked Flannery." Watson chuckled

*With the Sinnoh Gym Leaders*

Candice sighed as Gardenia span around, giggling happily

"What is with you? You're acting...Weirder than usual." Candice commented

"Can't I enjoy life? I mean Maylene and I are having fun." Gardenia answered

"Well...YEAH...But what you're doing is...Creeping me the hell out." Candice answered

"We get it. You and her got laid recently. You don't need to rub it in our faces." She frowned at her friend

"Oh...Sorry." Gardenia apologised "Where're the others?"

"Roark and Byron are having a father son bond; Crasher is having a one to one with Volkner." Candice answered

"And I'm here Girlfriend." A pink haired girl smirked behind Gardenia

"Hey Maylene!" Gardenia smiled hugging Maylene, the Fighting Gym Leader of Sinnoh

Maylene had short pink hair and A-Cup breasts, but what she lacked up top she made up for with a kind smile and determination. She wore a blue and black training vest and white training jogging trousers.

Plus her toned ass made up for her small chest, plus there was a bandage in the bridge of her nose

Maylene smiled and quickly kissed the orange haired girls cheek

"...You two are SUCH lesbians..." Candice commented

"Bi." The two countered with smirks

"...Bi, then." Candice answered

"Ah, hello girls." Fantina smiled

"Hey Fantina." They answered

"It is so fantastico that my home region of Kalos is taking part!" Fantina smiled proudly

"You're from Kalos? I thought you were born in Sinnoh." Candice asked

"... My accent, darling." Fantina said, pointing at her face

"Must be weird facing off against your home region." Gardenia commented

"I'm fighting everyone to see how good I am compared to the rest of the best in the world." Fantina smiled "It will be no stranger than battling you."

"Good point." Maylene answered

*With the Unova Leaders*

Cilan was with his two brothers, Chili and Cress. The three had grown in strength and added to their teams. All three brothers had become A-Rank Pokémon Connoisseurs in their own right. Not much had changed about the three except that they had a badge symbolising their Connoisseur Status.

Lenora and Cheren, the Normal Gym Leaders of Unova were discussing battle strategy.

Roxie...Was rocking out. She was venting out some of her anxiety with a free show to the viewers.

And playing some rather interesting songs to.

And as for Elesa, the electric type leader? She was sat in the corner of the room, smiling, as she lazily read a book. The beautiful model was relaxing, enjoying the book she read

She had mainly yellow hair but her pigtail ends were dyed black, like a Pikachu's colouring, she wore a pair of white headphones with red and blue markings on either antennae, she had a large poofy yellow coat over her blue and yellow model clothes that covered her B-Cup breasts and soft ass.

While most would see her as 'under developed' body-shape wise her curves where subtle and alluring in a way that it's stereotypical

Burgh, Brycen and Clay were taking their time collecting their battle thoughts and determining who they'll be battling in the future.

"Hey Elesa...How's it going?" Marlon, the Water Gym Leader asked kindly

"Good." She said simply, happily reading

"See you're not going in with the celebrations." Marlon spoke sitting next to her

"Nothing to celebrate yet." Elesa answered

"What do you mean?" Elesa's best friend, Skyla, asked

"Just because we're here, we don't celebrate too early. The battles have yet to begin." Elesa answered

"... You just haven't seen your boyfriend yet, have you?" Skyla smirked

"It's been months!" Elesa admitted and groaned, lightly crying. "I mean he calls every week but I was hoping I'd see him before the tournament!"

"There there." Skyla soothed, hugging her

"Hmm." An old man's voice spoke seeing them

"Huh? Oh Draycen...What's wrong?" Marlon spoke

"That girl...Iris." He spoke turning his attention to the floor

"What about her?" He asked

"I know her. She grew up in the Village of Dragons." Draycen answered

"Where YOU grew up?" Marlon asked

"Yes...She's become...Complacent. Proud...Cocky..." He frowned underneath his impressive dragon-jaw like beard.

"She's always been like that." Roxie huffed as she walked over, ending her song and remembering the time Iris came to her gym with Ash

"Yes, but back then she only had TWO Dragons...NOW, she has four." Draycen answered "And three of them are Pseudo's."

"Yeah...Wait...what? Pseudo's?" Roxie asked

"Pseudo-Legendaries. Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Hydreigon and this new Dragon "Goodra". She has Salamence and Hydreigon added to her team." Draycen answered

"So?" Elsa asked

"So...We need to be careful. Her team is powerful and dangerous." Draycen answered "Even more so for the latter with that attitude of hers."

*With the Kalos Leaders*

The eight gym leaders of the newest region where sat together, smiling and relaxing as they watched the TV while waiting for the announcements to start

First was Viola: the Bug Gym Leader. She had blonde hair, green eyes, B-Cup breasts under a white shirt and green three quarter trousers. And around her neck were two cameras.

Secondly was Grant, a dark skinned man with dark brown hair with small gems in his hair that looked like a cave wall, a black shirt, grey trousers and dark grey shoes. His entire being looked like he was spelunking. He was the Rock Gym Leader

Next was Korrina, she had B-Cup breasts under a white and red skater dress, black shorts, with a white and red helmet and skate shoes. She also had long blonde hair poking out in a ponytail. She was the Fighting Gym Leader

Next was an elderly gardener, this was Ramos. He was wearing a green beret, a red neckerchief, a green shirt with black trousers held by bracers and green shoes. He was the Grass Gym Leader.

Next was Clemont, the youngest of the Kalos Leaders and his speciality is Electric. He had short yellow hair in a blue jumpsuit with yellow markings and a strange backpack...that had two protrusions that had a three fingered hand and a sun shaped aerial.

Next was Valerie, she is the Fairy Gym Leader. She had long black hair with a purple wing hair-band. C-Cup breasts held back by her purple kimono-like dress with yellow markings, black stockings and black/purple shoes. One noticeable feature about her was her eyes, they seemed...magical.

Second to last was Olympia, the Psychic Gym Leader. She had curved purple hair and looked to be the "mother" of the leaders, a flowing black dress and a silvery cloak that had a blue to purple night sky for the interior.

And lastly was Wulfric, the Ice Gym Leader, he was a hefty but strong man with a large blue coat with red markings; a walrus like moustache, a white vest, black trousers and black with red marking boots.

Valerie was smiling as she looked at the sky happily, kicking her legs weakly

"You...are too happy. You know that?" Grant spoke

"Oh leave her alone. She's in love." Viola answered getting a picture of all of the Gym Leaders.

"Plus she is normally happy. Add that to love and you get this." Clemont pointed out

"I can't wait to show those other Regions the power of Kalos and Mega Evolution!" Korrina grinned, raising her glove showing off her Key Stone

"True. It'd be a shock for them to see our Pokémon transform." Ramos spoke with a mug of tea in his hands

"Do not forget, others DO know the power as well." Valerie smiled sweetly

"True." Clemont answered

"Olymipa...Do you see anything with your Clairvoyance?" Wulfric asked respectfully

"Just that this will be a tournament to remember." The woman smiled

"Huh...You've never been wrong before..." He smiled and leaned back and sighed happily

"I know it will be special." Valerie smiled

"Is that because you're in love?" Clemont asked with a kind smile

"Maybe." She sang

*With the Kanto/Johto Elite 4's

"How's it feel to be on both teams Bruno?" Karen teased

"Shut up Karen." Bruno answered

"Good to see you again Bruno." Agatha smiled

"Good to see you as well." Bruno nodded

"Technically we are one team. As you're Elite 4 is missing a member as Lance is the acting-champion for Johto and Kanto since the actual champion declined the invitation to join the battles." Koga, former Gym Leader, said seriously

"...Where the hell IS Red, anyway?" Will asked

*With the Hoenn Elite Four*

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Drake grumbled

"Not long I hope. I'm getting antsy!" Sidney added

"Be patient, Sidney...Phoebe will be along soon." Glacia spoke calmly

"Guys! You guys...You won't believe who I saw...!" Phoebe ran in with some drinks

"Who?" The boys asked

"Oh, is it that nice Drake from the Orange Islands?" Glacia asked

"How did you know?" Phoebe asked

"THAT pup?!" Drake answered

"Wait...A SECOND Drake?!" Sidney asked, before he broke out laughing.

"Yea! He won one of the contests to enter the tournament!" Phoebe nodded "He use to be the Champion of the Orange League but he was overthrown five or so years ago by a kid from Kanto. Thr kid is apparently a Frontier Brain now."

"Oh how wonderful." Glacia smiled

"Huh...Kids are replacing us old hearts..." Drake smiled

*With the Sinnoh Elite Four*

"You guys notice Cynthia has been acting differently?" Flint asked

"What do you mean?" Lucian asked

"She's...Cheerful. And not stuff about Arceus." Flint answered

"No way." Aaron spoke

"No, I'm serious!" Flint answered

"Fucking believe it!" Aaron scoffed

"...I will, when I see it." Aaron answered

*With the Unova Elite Four*

Shauntal and Caitlin were currently waiting in line for some food; Gimsley and Marshal were either reading or going out for some last minute training.

Yea, they weren't rushing to their room for the announcement

"What're you going to get?" Caitlin asked

"Probably the salad. Yourself?" Shauntal responded

"I think the dango. Or the sweets." The psychic trainer explained

"Nice...Have you seen the amount of trainers here? It's crazy." Shauntal commented

"I know." Caitlin nodded

*With the Orange Island Group and The Kalos Elite Four*

"Nice to meet you." Rudy spoke shaking hands with Malva.

He then kissed the back of her hand, wiggling his eyebrow at her

"Aren't YOU a brave one?" Malva smirked

"I thought we were here for a tournament, NOT a mixer." Wikstrom spoke aloud

"Come on, beautiful woman should be praised." Rudy grinned

"I agree. Ma'am." Seibold bowed respectfully to Cissy.

"I like your style." Said Gym Leader blushed

"How have you been Drake? I haven't seen you in ages." Drasna, the sort of grandmother of the Kalos Four smiled to Drake

"It HAS been a while Drasna. You're looking well." Drake answered with a kind smile

The group where all standing outside the tournament building as they would be going in three different directions. The Orange Island Gym Leaders would be going to their room, the Kalos Elite Four would be doing the same and Drake would be going to the guest room

"Well, I better get moving. The champions are coming." Drake answered respectfully

"Of course. Until the actual battles." Drasna responded

The Champions, the greatest of the great. Those who have reached the pinnacle of trainer status and experience. First was Lance of the Kanto Elite Four, cousin to Claire and Dragon master. He had dark red hair and a composed appearance, his whole body was covered in a dark blue jumpsuit with orange markings and dark brown cuffs. Dark brown boots with orange stripes and a high collar black cloak with a red interior.

Next was Steven Stone, heir to the Devon Stone Corporation, he had short silvery blue hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black and white suit with metal crown shaped cuffs, he had a red ascot over his dark purple waistcoat and finally black trousers with shoes. One of the Champions of Hoenn

Second of the Hoenn Champions was Wallace. He had green hair that was tucked under a white beret. He was wearing a stylish white shirt, trousers combo that worked well with his purple tank-top and Milotic-esk scarf

Next was Alder, a grandfatherly old man with an outrageous red and orange hairstyle, large like a Volcarona's wings with a large ponytail at the back, a white poncho with black, orange and red accents; torn white three quarter shorts and black high sole sandals. He was the Champion of Unova.

Next was Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh. She had C-Cup breasts under her black jacket, shirt and trousers. Around her neck was a black furry ruff. In fact the only difference of her colour was her long blonde hair going down all the way to her heart shape buttocks.

And finally was Diantha, the Champion of Kalos. She had light hazel hair with shimmering soft blue eyes, dressed entirely in white with B-Cup breasts, she looked like an angel but was actually a movie star.

And like the Sinnoh Gym Leaders said, Cynthia seemed happier. It wasn't anything crazy, she seemed normal. But there were moments where she smiled a bit wider than normal and she was being kinder

Not only that, Diantha, the Kalos Champion seemed to have that same glow about her.

"Whoa...Someone's been hitting the day spa." Danny quipped to himself

"You could say that." Diantha smiled

"Everyone ready for this tournament to start?" Wallace asked

"Just about...Where's Luana?" Randy asked

"I think I saw her over by the open bar." Steven answered

"Maybe." Cynthia shrugged "We need to go to our rooms."

"Alright...See you on the field." Drake answered

"See you then." Steven answered

They nodded and walked off in their own groups

The female champions were in the back of the group, smiling

"...Those two...Are happy." Rudy commented

*Down at the Centre Stage*

The lights and cameras where all focused on the centre of the large arena, where a pedestal was set up

Walking to the pedestal was the person who set this whole tournament up. The mastermind.

Well... Two master minds

The first was the woman who Dawn bumper into in Alto Mare.

The other was a man with short spiky blood red hair, silver eyes and dressed in a very smart suit

"Introducing the financier and the organiser of this event! Silver Giovanni and Armaldo Del Bosque Verde!" The announcer cheered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

SpiritsOfRhythm: We planned out the story a bit in advanced but we based it before Sun and Moon, so...It's a bit "out of date".

Masterart: Read on right here

Hakuorofan7: Yep and Giovanni is here as well...It's going to kick off.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Ash's Betrayal

Dragon8188: The Orange League is not like the other ones. Yes he won the Orange League but it wasn't a tournament so he isn't the champion. He is **A** Orange League champion.

And no Joy and Jenny where just a one-time thing

hy6r1d60y: Manga characters not game ones.

SpiritsOfRhythm: Hmm... It depends on the story. But this chapter? Before Sun and Moon where released.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Up in a special section of the stadium, Delia and Red saw the two masterminds who were running this tournament...And they were stunned!

"Silver?" Delia muttered happily to see her unofficial brother

"Yellow?" Red blinked in shock "...Holy crap...THEY set this whole place up?"

"I don't believe it..." Delia smiled

"This is awesome!" Red grinned

*With the Hoenn Gym Leaders*

"... Wow..." Norman blinked in shock

*With the Frontier Brains*

"They're the ones who set this up?" Noland asked "They're barely younger than me."

"Silver... why does that name sound familiar?" Ash frowned

"Are you okay Ash?" Anabel asked

"Yeah just...Silver's name..." He answered "I think...My mum mentioned him...or..."

"Hush, they are explaining the rules." Lucy said as the cheering began to fall down

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, Trainers of ALL regions and titles." Armaldo spoke into the microphone

"This Tournament is simple! The Preliminaries will be taking place in the smaller tournaments arenas around the island! The Preliminaries are all 3V3!" Silver continued "They will be lasting the next three days! You must win at least three battles to proceed to the next round!"

"Following that we will be starting the Contest tournament to give our battlers a break! Each coordinator will be given a tournament of one through fifteen; a new number will be given at the start of each day for three days!" Armaldo continued "Over those three days you must be in the top 8 of at least two contests to be accepted into the next round!"

"And then back to the battlers who will reach the next round of matches! This time 4V4! Same rules as last time!" Silver added

"And then the coordinators with the same rules!"

"And then we have a tag battle round for the battlers!" Silver smiled "BUT if you lose ONCE you are out! You must win three matches in a row!"

"Followed by the semi-finals of the contest!"

"We then do normal 6V6, single elimination, battles until we have the top 8!" Silver called

"Followed by the finale of the Contest!" Yellow called

"And by the end of that week the greatest trainer in the world will be revealed!" Silver finished

*With the Kanto Leaders*

"This will be a long one." Surge commented

Giovanni looked down at Silver, while all the other Gym Leaders were conversing among themselves 'Son...' He thought to himself

"I wonder how far we will get." Misty smiled

"Who knows? Let's keep this clean." Blaine spoke kindly, giving a thumbs up

"Of course." Sabrina nodded before she glared at Brock "If you don't stop thinking about my body this second I will fry your brain back to infancy."

"GH-H-How did you-?" Brock was shocked

"Psychic...Remember?" Sabrina answered with that horrifying glare that she had back when she turned Brock and Misty into dolls.

Broke gulped and took off running

Misty gulped as well, but saw the scowl on Sabrina's face melt away into that kind smile once again. "Remind me not to get on YOUR bad side, Sabrina." Erika added

"Don't worry, I only do it to those who deserve it." Sabrina answered

*With the Johto Leaders*

"THAT guy?!" Falkner spoke seeing Silver

"You know him Falkner?" Whitney asked

"Yeah I do...That guy said my Pokémon were "weak" because I cared for them." Falkner answered

"...Wasn't that years ago?" Bugsy asked

"Maybe, but it doesn't give him the right to insult my friends." Falkner responded

"Falkner, this was way back when you where a Gym Trainer and your dad owned the Gym. He was not likely just an asshole child and grew out of it." Whitney encouraged

"...Still..." Falkner answered

Clair looked upon the duo and continued to listen. Clair had ponytail blue hair and light blue eyes, she had a blue dragon-scale like bodysuit, a black cloak with dragon fang like clasps and ear-rings, blue gloves and boots with black rings on the wrists and below the shins. She also had C-Cup breasts that were professionally covered by her bodysuit.

And like Cynthia she didn't seem OVERLY happy just less mean

"Looks like we've got a grand tournament now." Jasmine spoke

"Yeah...You might be right." Clair agreed

*With the Hoenn Leaders*

"Those two." Norman laughed

"You know them?" Juan asked kindly

"Yeah...From years ago." Norman nodded "Old friends."

"Must bring back memories." Watson smiled seeing the two talk.

"Yeah...yeah it does." Norman answered

"I wonder what those two will do?" Juan asked

"Yeah...They're BOTH Gym Leaders but they're Co-Gym Leaders..." Watson answered, pointing to Tate and Liza

"I hope they are okay." Flannery frowned

*Back with Silver and Armaldo*

"I think that this'll be a great tournament." Silver spoke to his work partner.

"I am sure it will." Blue smiled

"B-Blue? You're here?" Silver turned to see his unofficial sister.

"Of course." Delia nodded, herself and Red hugging the two of them

"R-Red...?" Silver looked up "...RED?!"

"Red's here?" Armaldo asked coming into the room

"Hey Yellow." Red smiled

"Hey Yellow, it's been a while." Delia waved

"You...You two look great." Yellow smiled

"You've grown as well." Red admitted

"Yea. And maybe Red will recognise you're a girl now." Delia joked

"Hey! YOU had everyone hide that fact from me! And Yellow was four or so years younger than us! Plus the hat hid her hair!" Red argued

"...I still have the hat." Yellow smiled puckishly

She even flicked the brim of it, pushing it up a bit

"Yea. But you use to hide your ponytail under it." Red huffed "And with you being younger and underdeveloped I assumed you where a boy and never took a closer look until you flat out told me." He grumbled

"You're too easy to tease." Delia smiled

"Red, why aren't you with the Champions?" Silver asked

"Because I'm not competing." Red shrugged

"Not competing?" Silver asked

"Pika!" Pika popped out of his PokeBall and a second Pikachu came from Yellow's belt. And the two electric mouse Pokémon snuggled

"Yea. You all know I'd win. And that's not being arrogant, you guys know me and how strong I am and how strong everyone here is. It would be a boring end. And unfair on everyone else." Red nodded

"VERY true...Come to think of it...Your Pikachu would probably defy all Pokémon typing and turn Ground Pokémon to ash." Silver answered

"Speaking of. What number is our son?" Delia asked

"He's number 27. So he will be in match 14... Which will be stadium 7 at 12:00." Yellow said off the top of her head

Red gave a whistle of impress "That's a lot of matches." he commented

"The first THREE DAYS are just the Preliminaries. And your son needs to win three different battles over those days to get to the next round." Silver reminded

"He'll be fine." Red smiled, not over confidently, but knowing that Ash has grown over the time he was a Frontier Brain.

"Aw, ChuChu and Pika must have really missed each other." Yellow smiled

"Should we let them have the room?" Delia asked

Everyone nodded at that, not wanting to see where the reunion was going

Leaving the room Red and Delia sighed "So, how've you two been?" Delia asked

"Good. I'm rich now... If this tournament didn't give it away." Silver chuckled

"Obviously." Delia answered

"And I've been well." Yellow answered "I've just been travelling around. Helping Pokémon."

"You never change Yellow." Red smiled

*Inside the room*

/Pokémon Translation On/

"Baby!" Chuchu giggled, hugging Pika

"Oh I missed you Hon...You're just as beautiful as I remember you." Pika smiled kissing her.

Chuchu smiled, hugging what was essentially her husband

"You've gotten stronger...How is our daughter?" Chuchu asked

"She's alright...She's become a Raichu." Pika answered

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should see her now...She's an Alolan Raichu." Pika answered

"Oh Baby." Chuchu answered hugging him "... What's an Alolan Raichu?"

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

StrongGuy159: Thanks very much

Chris Ketchum: Thank you for defending us

SpiritsOfRhythm: Yeah, we based the story prior to Sun and Moon. So not a lot of people in the story know about it.

To everyone asking about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny: They are NOT part of the harem, it was just a one-time thing for them...BUT we have plans for them and they might make a reappearance later on.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Opening Ceremonies were still going on. And while they were, Ash decided to take a look around the island. He had only been there a few hours and he wanted to get a lay of the land...And maybe find where he was staying

Plus it was a large party. Maybe he might as well have some fun!

He saw the large concession stands and sections, open bars and even training grounds. Each were filled with trainers and spectators. Ash smiled seeing the crowd, but he continued walking.

... And then he felt two arms wrap around him from behind

"Gah! Okay...Who's got me?" Ash sighed with a relaxed smile

"Take a guess." A familiar voice purred in his ear

"Well...I'm guessing...Giselle." Ash smiled turning around and saw her.

She had long brown hair, which was tied half way into a braid, a short white shirt that covered her C-Cup breasts and a blue skirt covering her round ass.

"You guessed right babe." The woman winked, kissing him gently

"I didn't think you'd come." Ash commented

"And not see you? Never. You get more handsome each time I see you." Giselle answered

"I haven't seen you since you last came to Alto Mare. I do believe you came there to try and battle me." He smiled "And I DO believe I beat you there, love."

"I still have two more goes..." She pouted "But don't you miss me?"

"I always do." He smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply

"Hmm..." Giselle hummed happily as her leg popped upwards into a princess stance.

Even though she as hanging off his back

"Better?" He smiled as he broke the kiss

"Yes...Better..." She nuzzled into him

"You got a room booked? I mean... Do we BOOK rooms here? Or are they given to us or something?" Ash asked, and then stumbled over his words

"I had to book mine...I think they give rooms to Gym Leaders and such." Giselle answered

"Although... I COULD... I don't know... Unhook and join you?" She purred

"That IS a good idea..." He smiled "I wonder if they'd allow it?" Ash wondered

"Why wouldn't they?"

"...Maybe because that they don't want people spying on their opponents or something? I dunno." Ash answered

"Well, let's go ask them." Giselle pulled Ash along with her

Ash laughed lightly as he followed her, thinking about how much she had changed for the beautiful yet slightly spoilt girl he met back in Kanto all those years ago

Not long after they arrived to a reception inside a hotel. "And there you go, next please." The receptionist spoke kindly

"Hi!" Giselle smiled as she went to the desk with Ash "I booked a room here this morning. I'm a spectator. But then I found my boyfriend, who's competing in the tournament. Can I cancel my booking and just move into his room?" She smiled

"Of course Ma'am. Spectators can do this. People participating in the tournament is a bit unorthodox and might be frowned upon. But you'll be fine." The receptionist answered

Ash nodded before showing his pass, which was quickly scanned, as the woman typed away

"Okay...Done. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist answered with a smile

"Thank you!" Giselle grinned

"Looks like we've got a room together." Ash chuckled

"That it does!" Giselle leaped at him and kissed him

But he stopped it before it got too deep

"Want to show a girl around?" Giselle teased

"Well I don't know my way around but sure." He chuckled

"Then it's an adventure." Giselle smiled

"Always up for one of those." Ash smiled, holding her hand as they walked back into the party

They waded through the crowd and saw the multitude of people there; all enjoying themselves and some were battling.

Ash bought the two of them a drink and snack, the two walking around and seeing the festivities

People from the seven regions and the Orange Islands were here. All were a buzz of who might win and who their favourites were.

They soon reached a massive stage

"Whoa...Bit on the large side...Isn't it?" Ash chuckled

"Maybe." She nodded... And then flames went off around the stage, everyone cheering

"Looks like someone's starting a battle." Ash commented seeing the flames cool down.

But no, instead Roxie walked out holding her guitar

"Hup, no. My mistake." Ash chuckled

"HELLO BATTLE ISLAND!" Roxie called out using her microphone

Everyone cheered, clapping wildly

"You ready to rock?" She asked as she gave a strum of her guitar.

TO which the crowd responded with a thunderous applause.

"... I'll take that as a yes." She smiled

And within seconds Roxie began to strum up an upbeat tune, where her band continued to set up behind her, the song wasn't there to just show off her skills but to entertain the audience through a boring part.

"This is awesome!" Giselle cheered

"Guess you've never seen her rock out before." Ash commented

"Never been to a concert before!"

"Then this'll be a day to remember then." Ash called out as the REAL music began

Giselle smiled, everyone cheering and dancing with the music

This lasted for about an hour before Roxie finished...But she was milking EVERY last second with an epic guitar solo.

"Is she going too far?" Giselle asked

"No, she just loves having fun." Ash laughed

And with the last strum of her guitar Roxie held the last note "THANK YOU BATTLE ISLAND. GOODNIGHT!"

Everyone gave one last cheer and rapid claps

"Some people's arms are gonna be sore in the morning." Ash chuckled

Giselle nodded in agreement at that

"What's the time?" She asked

"Little after 3 PM." Ash answered

"Still early." She smiled

"So...Late lunch?" Ash asked

"Sure. I can go for a bite." Giselle smiled

They both nodded... And Ash was tackled by a blur of yellow and black

"Oof. Okay...Who Tackled me?" Ash chuckled

"Me." A familiar voice said, a female form hugging him close. Looking over his shoulder he saw Elesa grinning at him

"Heya Elesa." Ash chuckled

"...Elesa...! E-Elesa from the Unova Gym Leaders!" Giselle gasped seeing her.

"We've met before Giselle, there's no need to be in awe all the time." Elesa teased

Before she quickly kissed Ash and stood back up

"Good to see you Elesa." Ash chuckled

"We're just going to get some lunch. Want to join us?" Giselle asked

"Sure." Elesa smiled, surprised that Giselle didn't freak out a her kissing Ash

As the three went to the lunch location Elesa whispered to Giselle and asked "Why didn't you freak out? If you were any other girl, you would've been fuming."

"I'm not just "Any other girl". I'm accepting of this...Plus...Admittedly...I HAVE experimented while Ash was off travelling." Giselle answered whispering the last part in Elesa's ear.

"Really? So you're... 'skilled with girls'? Who have you... Played with?"

"Just some small relationships." Giselle answered

"Before or after you got with Ash?"

"...Before. I...I needed to figure some things out." She answered "And... I slept with a few others of our... 'family' after."

"Ooh...Okay..." Elesa nodded

"What're you two talking about back there?" Ash asked, as he turned around

"My adventures!" Giselle giggled

"Oh yeah? Got to the one about you and Sabrina yet?" He smirked

"What?" Elesa gasped

"Ash...I was getting to that..." Giselle blushed

"What happened?" Elesa asked

"It involved mental stimulation and a couple of toys." Ash stuck his tongue out playfully.

"ASH!" She yelled before charging

*Time skip*

"THAT was a funny lunch." Elesa laughed seeing the two.

"Yea." Ash smiled

"You were still cheeky earlier, Ash." Giselle answered

"And you're cheeky now." He teased, squeezing her ass

"Hmm!" Giselle blushed

"Hey, looks like there's a Pokémon battle going on over there." Elesa spoke

"Sweet! Let's check it out!" Ash grinned, gone in a puff of smoke

"...Such a battler." The two girls laughed.

As Ash raced to the battle, Ash saw a familiar face and Pokémon

"Darkrai, Dark Void!" The trainer spoke

"KRAI!" The Pokémon spoke, this was Darkrai: the Nightmare Pokémon. A shadowy like Pokémon, that had a mainly black body but a red "scarf" around its neck and long white flowing "hair"

"No Hippowdon!" A trainer spoke as his Pokémon was put to sleep.

... It was Tobias...

Ash snarled at the sight of the man

"Ice Beam!" He ordered

"KRAI!" Darkrai spoke freezing Hippowdon to fainting.

"No! Hippowdon! Buddy, are you okay?" The trainer asked

"Looks like I win again." Tobias nodded

Ash frowned. He hated this guy. He didn't sin because of skill or his connection with his Pokemon. He won because he had Legendaries.

Ash didn't even know HOW he had Legendaries as he could fell no blessing around Tobias.

"How about a rematch?!" Ash called as he walked up, Tobias scoffing and keeping his Darkrai out

"Same rules as everyone else. All your Pokémon against the ones I have left."

"And how many Pokémon do you have left Tobias?" Ash asked as all the people around were talking among themselves seeing the Frontier Brain facing Tobias, the unbeaten Darkrai User.

"All six." He smirked

Ash just hummed, nodding. But he did it in a way that seemed like he wasn't impressed as he typed away on his PokeDex, a PokeBall appearing in his hand... "Go: Keldeo!" He called, unleashing a Mythical Pokémon to battle Tobias'

"DEO!" The pokemon called out

"WHOA!" the crowd spoke in shock seeing the Fourth Musketeer Pokemon, the fourth Sword of Justice!

'A Keldeo? When did he-? No...It's just a small Pokémon compared to Darkrai.' Tobias thought "Ready Darkrai?"

"Krai!" The Nightmare Pokémon nodded

...

...

"Begin!" The referee spoke

"Darkrai, Ice Beam!" Tobias called out

"Dodge it!" Ash called out

"Krai/Kel!" the Pokémon did so.

"Now Keldeo... SACRED SWORD!"

"Kel...DEO!" The horse shaped Pokémon struck with his horn and slashed through Darkrai's Ice Beam and hit the Dark type square in the chest.

The dark type yelled and crashed

"Darkrai!" Tobias called out

"D-Dar...Krai." The shadow Pokemon fell to the ground in defeat

The crowd was silent...They couldn't even land a dent on Darkrai and this Pokémon was FRESH! And Ash's Keldeo KO'ed it in a single attack!

"Next?" Ash smirked, returning Keldeo

"Go, Entei!" He called out throwing his Pokeball

"ROAR!" The Roaming Pokemon Beast of Fire roared, his voice was said to cause new volcanoes to sprout...but his voice alone was as loud as one.

'Entei...Molly...' Ash thought as he scowled at Tobias.

He was all but shaking in anger, glaring

"What's the matter Ash? Scared?" He sneered

"No...You're using...A Pokémon, I knew before I met you..." Ash looked at him with a burning flame of his own.

"Huh?" Tobias took an inch back, seeing Ash's flame within

"Just as you did with Darkrai." He added, remembering the battle between Dialga and Palkia "And I won't stand for it!" He snapped, throwing a PokeBall and unleashing another Pokémon

"PRAS!" Ash brought out his Lapras, one of his oldest friends during his travels.

"Let's end this quickly!" Ash called confidently

"Lapras!" It answered

"Entei, FIRE BLAST!" Tobias called out

"TEI!" The Fire Pokémon roared and gathered flames in its mouth

"Surf!" Ash called out.

Tobias' eyes widened as his Entei was sent flying back by the crash of water

"Lapras!" Said Pokémon proclaimed

Two for none. Tobias was losing Pokémon left and right. Ash wasn't wasting time to put Tobias in his place. Giselle and Elesa were shocked to see this side of Ash, his happy side was gone...It was like all this battle was doing was bringing back memories that WERE happy and twisting them.

Ash returned Lapras as his Entei was returned

Tobias growled and returned Entei "Go, Kabutops!"

"TOPS!" The Fossil Pokémon spoke as it slashed its scythe like hands in the air.

"What, not using that Latios?" Ash frowned, throwing out his next Pokémon

"Meganium!" The Pokémon called. The evolved Bayleaf was about to tackle Ash happily, but seeing his serious face she turned her attention back to the battle

"Why? Eager to lose again? Kabutops, X-Scissor!" Tobias answered

"TOPS!" The Fossil Pokémon struck forward

"Take down."

"Meg!" Meganium dodged it and slammed into it.

"Tops!" Kabutops grunted as it was pinned

"Scald!" Tobias called out

"Ka...! Butops!" The Fossil Pokemon shot out red hot water and burned Meganium

"Magical leaf!"

"MEG!" She reeled her head back and threw the leaves at her opponent. And it being a Rock/Water type, it was quadruple effective.

"TOPS!" Said Pokémon called out and fainted

"Return." Tobias snarled

"Great job Meganium." Ash patted her head, though she was burnt from the Scald.

"Meg." She nuzzled into him

"Return." Ash smiled

"Go, Bronzong!" Tobias called out

"Zong." The bell shaped Pokémon resonated

"Quilava!" Ash called, throwing out a still middle staged Pokémon

"Quil!" The Pokémon spoke

"A middle stage? Really? Rock Tomb!" Tobias ordered

"Flame wheel!" Ash called

The Rock Tomb flew down at Quilava but it was too fast for it, dodging the attacks and hit the Bell Pokémon square in its face...But it didn't do as much damage. "Quil?"

"Psywave!" Tobias ordered

"Zong...!" Bronzong blasted out a close range Psychic move into Quilava

"Quick Attack, dodge!" Ash argued, Quilava using its pure speed to dodge

"Quil!" Quilava used its speed, but was hit in the back, but could still run. "Q-Quil..."

"Rock Tomb!" Tobias ordered again

"End with Overheat!"

"Quil...AVA!" Quilava shouted as his back flames shot out in a plume of Inferno rage and shot it at Bronzong

"Whoa..." Ash spoke in shock, seeing that Quilava did more than he thought.

"Psywave!" Tobias commanded

But it was too late; Bronzong was engulfed in flames and fainted, slamming into the ground.

"WHOO! Way to go!" The crowd cheered for Ash

"That all you have?" Ash asked before Quilava began to glow blue...He was transforming...No. Not transforming. Evolving!

Quilava's quadruped form changed into a bipedal form with its flames coming out of its neck "TYPHLOSION!"

"You finally evolved into Typhlosion pal? Sweet." Ash smiled proudly

"Sion!" Typhlosion smiled

"Okay buddy, return." Ash smiled returning his friend

Talk was beginning to encircle both Ash and Tobias, how he was winning against a person who was previously unbeaten.

"Go, Spiritomb!" The anger was getting to Tobias...He was backing into a corner. Four of his six Pokemon were beaten, but he still had two left. One of them was his final legendary.

"TOMB!" Spiritomb spoke in its dark voice

"... Time for a special friend." Ash grinned, throwing a PokeBall into the air "Come in our Kari!"

Out from Ash's PokeBall was a Gardevoir, but it wasn't an ordinary Gardevoir. She was a shiny! Its arms and hair and interior of its "dress" was a shimmering blue, but one thing was different about her besides that...She seemed...Bustier than a normal Gardevoir. A normal Gardevoir, compared to human standards, had a A-Cup chest. ASH'S Gardevoir seemed to have a C-Cup chest!

"Gardevoir..." She spoke gracefully.

"Wha...?" The populous spoke in shock...Even Tobias and Spiritomb were shocked to see such a...Well endowed Pokémon

"Show time Kari." Ash smiled, clicking his fingers. He was silent as he looked at her, as if he was hearing someone... "Okay then. Time for a show Kari! Strike up the light!" He smiled happily, even laughing a bit

"You are such a show off." Ash teased her with a smile

Kari just winked at him with a smile

"A Psychic type? You DO know my Spiritomb IS Dark/Ghost right? Your Pokémon is a sitting Ducklett! Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!" Tobias ordered

"Tomb!" His Pokémon answered shooting off a blast of Dark energy at Kari

"Dazzling Gleam." Ash clicked, expecting her to do the move VERY fancily

"Dazzling what?!" Tobias asked in shock as the blast hit his Spiritomb and actually DAMAGING it!

Kari was glowed brightly and shone with a spin like a ballerina, shimmering like a star.

"T-T-TOMB!" Spritomb was pierced by the attack and was flung back

"Spiritomb, use Sucker Punch!" Tobias spoke

"Tomb!" Spiritomb spoke shooting off a shadowy fist at Kari

"Teleport to dodge, then use Moonblast." Ash smiled

Kari gave a soft song, spinning on the spot dramatically as she faded away in a blur.

Spiritomb slammed into the floor where Kari once stood, the Dark/Ghost and Tobias looking around desperately for the third stage Pokémon

"Where did it go?" Tobias snapped until he looked up and saw Kari gather light into a medium sized sphere above her head and threw it down onto her opponent.

"TOMB!" The Pokemon shouted and fainted

"S-Spiritomb!" Tobias gasped

Kari floated down gracefully; the sparkles of the Moonblast shimmered down with her as she bowed with a victorious smile

"Such a diva." Ash teased with a smile

"Gar." She smiled and leaned into him

"Grr...Return. Fine...Remember last time Ash?" Tobias asked holding up his last PokeBall

"Yeah...Yeah I remember." Ash returned Kari and frowned

"Go! Latios!" Tobias called out his last Pokémon, the second half of the Eon Duo.

"LATIOS!" Said Pokémon proclaimed...and that's not all it was. It had some form of bracer on it. A MEGA STONE bracer!

Ash frowned, his fist clenching so hard you could hear the cracking.

"GO!" Ash roared, unleashing Latias

"LATIAS!" Said Pokémon called out...and was stunned. There was another Latios...It reminded her of her brother...But...It WASN'T her brother. Around her chest were a similar Mega Stone guard and Mega Stone

"What? How did YOU capture a Latias?!" Tobias was taken aback, as were the crowd.

"Never you mind." Ash answered "Ready?" He asked his friend

"Hmm." Latias nodded with a form of determination

The two's eyes were locked, love and determination filling them. As one they nodded, Latias turning back to their opponents

"Key Stone... Feel my bond..." Ash said, bringing two fingers to the small stone on his watch "Cross land and sky... Go beyond our limits..." Bonds of blue light began to emerge from the stone, four in total, the light soon flying towards Latias with the four points nearly making an 'x' "... Being our bond to the surface... Make our bond power..."

"LAAAA!" Latias called, light shooting from her MegaStone. Like the light from Ash's keystone the one light flew towards Ash in a rough 'x' shape

"Beyond Hope..." Ash continued as the first of his lights hit Latias', the light quickly turning yellow "... Beyond trust, friendship and love..." One by one the lights collided until there were four ropes of yellow/white light flowing between Ash's keystone and Latias' MegaStone "... Beyond Evolution... KeyStone... Hear my words... MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled. He finally let go of the KeyStone and raised his arm high into the air

"LAAAAAA!" Latias called as she was surrounded by powerful white light

The crowed was silent, in pure awe, while Tobias was in shock and anger

Soon the light faded, revealing Latias' new form

She was now light purple/blue with her wings now on her bulkier arms, here amber eyes remained the same but she gained two hair tusks by the side of her mouth, her lower body was now the same blue-purple.

"Latias!" She called out

There was a burst of a rainbow-ish shaped curve which was a also stylised like DNA, the symbol of Mega Evolution

"Mega Latias... Let's go!" Ash called

"La!" She called out

"Fine, if that's how you're playing it!" Tobias spoke revealing his own stone.

"Go! Mega Latios!" He called, pressing his KeyStone

There was a long three second pause before the effect happened

The "X" around Latios' Mega Stone connected to Tobias' Key Stone and enveloped him in light. Transforming him into his next form.

When the light faded away he looked JUST like Mega Latias only with different coloured eyes

"Both...Megas...?" The crowd gasped

Elesa and Giselle looked in shock and awe, this was an emotional match. A rival battle using Legendary Pokemon. Tobias the Lily of the Valley winner and Ash the Frontier Brain for the rematch...But this part of the fight...It was personal. It was going to be POWERFUL.

"Latias/Latios, Dragon Pulse!" the two called out

The two dragons both unleashed massive bursts of green/blue flames which collided in the middle

Kari flinched, hugging Ash's arms as the shockwaves from the attack where massive

The two dragons both unleashed massive bursts of green/blue flames which collided in the middle

Kari flinched, hugging Ash's arms as the shockwaves from the attack where massive

"Gah!" Tobias spoke as his Pokémon soared out of the smoke "Use Luster Purge!"

"Dodge it!" Ash spoke to her

Latias frowned and flew fast, dodging the attack

"Mist Ball!" Ash called

"La...Tias!" She gathered Psychic energy and threw it at Latios, hitting it dead on

"Tios!" the Pokemon spoke...but it also looked like Latias' attack's added effect happened as well. It lowered Latios' Special Defence.

"Now, use Ice Beam!" Ash continued

"LA...TIAS!" She gathered energy

"DRAGON CLAW!" Tobias commanded with anger

"La-TIOS...!" Mega Latios tried to attack, but he was freezing from the Ice Beam, but he was pushing forwards to Mega Latias but...He stopped right at her face...and fell to the floor from a height.

But Latias grabbed him and lowered him gently. Despite not being her brother...It WAS a Latios.

In a flash of light it returns to its normal state, as did Latias

"Worthless...All...All of them..." Tobias hissed under his breath

"Latias...Are you okay?" Ash asked his Pokémon

"La..." She sniffed and she was hugged by him, not like they did when she was in her human form, but more like a reassuring hug

He smiled, hugging her quickly before kissing her neck gently and returning her to her PokeBall

Luckily, only Elesa and Giselle knew what Ash did. Everyone else thought Ash just returned Latias to her PokeBall.

"There we go." Ash smiled

"You..." Tobias snarled looking at Ash in anger

"What?" Ash asked

"Where did you get that Latias?" Tobias snarled, glaring at Ash.

"She wanted to come with me. What's it got to do with you? Besides I also used a Keldeo." Ash replies "And unlike you, I don't rely on them."

Tobias looked at him in disdain and punched Ash in the gut. But something stopped him from connecting...Something...About Ash...It was like Tobias was punching air...Or something was pushing him back from Ash's person and it flung him away

Kari was holding her arm out, her eyes glowing blue as she snarled gently

"What? How did? GRR!" Tobias left in a rage. Returning his Pokémon

He turned away and stormed off in anger

Ash sighed in relief "Thanks Kari." He answered

"Gar." She smiled

The crowd all cheered for Ash and began to flood him, praising his Pokémon and the skill he used to train them

Once everyone was gone the shiny Pokémon kissed Ash's lips gently

"You are one heck of a guy Ash Ketchum..." Giselle laughed

"Yeah well...I have good friends and loved ones." He smiled

"Thank you, love." A soft almost princess like voice echoed in their minds

"Jeez! Sorry...Kari, Raichu and Latias talking...Still freaks me out a little." Giselle answered

"You'll get used to it." Elesa answered

Ash nodded while letting out Latias, who quickly took human form

She had changed her human form just a bit to make it easier to tell her apart from Bianca. Her hair was now a soft white and shirt a bright red

"Well...We should get moving. It's been a long day." Ash sighed

"Aw, already?" Kari pouted

"You HAVE been in a Pokémon Fight. I don't want either of you hurt." Ash answered

"We're fine." Kari answered

"Really?" Ash asked "What about you Latias?"

"I...I'm fine...It was just hard seeing a Latios..." She answered

Ash sighed and hugged her close, rubbing her back lovingly

"It wasn't your brother...I'm sorry Latias..." he reassured her

"I-I know...But...It was just hard." She sniffed

"I know... It was hard for me to." Ash nodded, kissing her lovingly

"Here, let's go...We need to head off to the introductions." Elesa spoke

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much. Thanks for supporting us.

ultimateCCC: Wouldn't you like to know?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later and the rest of the Gym Leaders were having dinner and talking to their fans.

Ash smiled as he arrived at the hall, looking around. He never imagined this, all the gym leaders he fought in the past together like this

They were all conversing and talking among themselves and seeing their friends.

"So how's it going with your boyfriend?" Whitney asked Clair

"Perfect. Yours?" Clair smiled

"He's great. He should be around here." Whitney answered

"Hey girls." Ash spoke to them

"Hey Ash." Clair and Whitney answered

They both smiled and kissed an opposite cheek, shocking everyone

"Err..." The Johto Leaders gasped

"What? We said we had a boyfriend." Whitney answered

"Just never said it was the same guy." Clair added

"Or that he was Ash." Jasmine added

"Some things we deserve to keep secret." Whitney answered

Clair nodded, smiling JUST a bit wider now

"Everybody back...Clair is SMILING!" Pryce spoke in shock

"Shut up." Clair answered

She even threw a small tomato at his face, everyone chuckling

"Good to see you Ash." Whitney answered, happily hugging him.

"You to love." Ash smiled

"Wait...Hang on...Then...What some of the other Gym Leaders said...about THEIR boyfriends...?" Jasmine asked

"Probably me, depending on the Gym Leader." Ash chuckled

"Yes." Whitney smiled

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Ash asked

"Besides general gossip...Not much." Whitney answered

"Speaking of...Word is, you wiped the floor with your team against the Darkrai user?" Clair asked

"Maybe." Ash shrugged

"...You BEAT that Pokémon? How?" Falkner asked

"Yeah...Keldeo." Ash chuckled

"KELDEO?!"

"Yeah...Met him during my travels. Same for some of my other Pokémon." He chuckled

"Incredible." Whitney muttered

"Enough about my victory, this is a party; isn't it? Let's have some fun." Ash smiled

"Someone say party?!" A red head smirked as she walked over

"Hey Flannery." Ash waved

"Hey Ash." She responded, quickly kissing him before letting go.

"ANOTHER one?!" Bugsy spoke in shock

"Party girl." Ash laughed

"Come on buggerlugs. Let's dance." Flannery laughed

"What did you call me?" He laughed as she dragged him away

"What's a "buggerlugs"?" Clair asked Whitney

"Must be a made up thing or something." Whitney answered, seeing as SHE had never heard of it before.

Ash laughed as he danced with the fiery Hoenn Gym Leader, the music fast paced. They found themselves in some form of improvised salsa or something as Ash span and flipped Flannery, glad for the dance lesions he had picked up on his travels and from Philena, while Flannery flicked her legs with quick steps and wrapped herself around Ash occasionally

When the dance was over they were both panting, sweaty and red in the face, Ash having dipped Flannery at the end of the song. They were not the only couple that danced, and they were not a couple that everyone focused on for some big dance moment. No, they just danced with everyone else even when they were in their own little world.

And right now they felt like they had just sex with the adrenaline pumping through their veins and the sexual energy around them

"That was great..." Flannery panted

"Yeah..." Ash chuckled

He kissed her deeply as they stood back up, his hand on the middle of her back

"There we go." Ash smiled

"Dang it Ash. You know how to woo the ladies." Sabrina's voice spoke behind them

"Hey love." Ash smiled, turning behind him to see the psychic girl

"Sabrina...Care to join?" Flannery teased

"I prefer the waltz." Sabrina joked

"We can manage that...Can't we?" Flannery asked

"Give or take." Ash smiled, tilting up Flannery

"And the wrong music." Sabrina teased, popping a grape into Ash's mouth

"Nom." Ash spoke eating the grape.

"So, what brings you to the party?" Flannery asked

"Leader's party. Just need to be a Leader to enter." Sabrina answered "And I knew our lover boy would be here."

"Another one?! They're breeding like Bunneary!" Falkner groaned

Ash had to hold back a chuckle at that

"Who ELSE is dating him?!" Bugsy called across the hall

"Did someone call us?" Valerie and several other Gym Leaders came through...Including Karen from the Johto Elite Four!

"Oh for ARCEUS' SAKE!" Bugsy fell back

"Hey girls." Ash blushed, laughing nervously

"Hey Ash. Hi all." The girls responded

"What're you all doing here?" Ash asked

"Besides the tournament?" Karen laughed

"We missed you; you know?" Gardenia answered

"I know, I know." He smiled

"...Drinks?" Whitney asked

"Oh, please." Maylene, the Sinnoh Fighting Gym Leader answered

Ash chuckled cautiously as all of 'his girls' walked off

'All of them here? It's gonna be trouble...' He thought in worry.

*With Daisy*

Daisy smiled as she got her room key

"There you go Ms Oak." The receptionist spoke kindly

"Thank you. Floor Seven..." She spoke and entered the elevator to the room and unlocked the door.

As she opened it she saw a large bed, a TV at the front, an en suite bathroom, a fridge and a large wardrobe.

"Wow! This is great! Come on out Charizard!" she smiled, bringing out her father's Pokémon

"Roar!" Charizard roared gently seeing the room

"What do you think Charizard?" Daisy asked

Charizard nodded with a small smile

"You think the others will like it?" Daisy asked, during her time with having Charizard, she had gained some Pokémon of her own. Not fighting for the League or anything, but she had her own Pokemon all the same.

The mighty fire dragon nodded with a smile and soft roar

"Come on out everyone." She smiled and threw out her Pokémon.

One of her Pokémon she had was a Ampharos, around her neck was a necklace that had a clear ball with yellow and red interior.

Another was a Nidorina, on her head was a pretty pink bow.

And the last was a Flygon

"Well guys, what do you think?" Daisy asked kindly

Each of her Pokémon gave a positive response. Nidorina, leaped onto the bed and began to sleep on the end of it.

Daisy chuckled, smiling gently

"Fly-Fly?" Flygon asked

"Huh? We're at the Tournament; remember?" She told her friend

"Fly..." It nodded

"Amp-Amp." The tall yellow Pokémon hugged Daisy gently

Daisy smiled and hugged them

"Fly? Fly-Fly?" Flygon pointed outside

"You want to go stretch your wings?" Daisy asked

"Fly." It nodded

She nodded, opening the door

"Don't go too crazy." She spoke to him.

"Flygon!" He nodded and buzzed off

She smiled happily as she watched her Pokémon fly off, relaxing

"Hmm..." Daisy sighed happily

"Ampharos...?" Said Pokémon spoke

"It's nothing...I'm just happy." Daisy answered

Charizard growled lightly, as if saying she wasn't saying the FULL truth

"Well...I...I..." Daisy blushed

"... Okay. I'm hoping to see Ash and tell him how I feel."

Charizard and Ampharos nodded, sitting down with Daisy as she confessed.

"We're here...HE'S here and...Ever since he left to become a Pokémon Master...I've liked him." Daisy admitted to her friends.

"Maybe a bit before then but we were too young." She added

Charizard growled softly and nuzzled her, in a sort of understanding.

Daisy smiled and hugged him

"I'm um...Gonna head out. Okay? The room is yours, but please don't break anything. Please?" Daisy asked

They nodded, smiling

"Oh and...Make sure Nina doesn't raid the fridge please." Daisy smiled

Ampharos and Charizard nodded

"Bye." She locked the door behind her and went downstairs

She smiled, taking in the beauty of the hotel

It was a grand hotel, decorated with statues of Milotics and Dragonairs

"Beautiful." She smiled

'Okay...I hope that I can find my way around here...' She thought

*back in Daisy's room*

/Pokémon Translator on/

"Man...It's good to spread my wings..." Charizard spoke, he sounded gruff, like a thirty year old

"Hmm...I agree...I can't believe we're here too." Ampharos added, she sounded like a mid-twenties woman

"She's out like a light." Charizard spoke looking at Nina

"Hmm...I'm sorry YOU don't have a name." Ampharos frowned

"I told you it's fine...Green, was never big on nicknames anyway." He answered kissing her face "I love you, Allie..."

"I love you Charizard." Allie answered

The mighty warrior purred, rubbing his neck against hers as he held her close

"Hmm...I wish we could mate right now..." Allie whispered

"Same here...But we can't. I doubt this room can handle it." Charizard chuckled

"I know." The electric sheep pouted

"You've grown so much since Johto..." He held her close

"I know...Remember when we first met?" She asked

He chuckled and began to remember "How could I forget...?"

*Flashback*

Daisy was on a research quest in Johto, looking around with Charizard standing protectively behind her

"Johto...It's so beautiful...It's like home." She smiled taking in the surroundings. "Now, where are we...?" she looked at her map.

Charizard was silent, looking around for even the smallest HINT of danger

"Anything Charizard?" She asked

Charizard gave a small growl that meant "No".

"Okay...We're here...The Ruins...Are down there." She spoke pointing south.

He nodded, staying close to his master's daughter

"We should...cut through here..." Daisy spoke, as they travelled through a large field filled with Mareep, Rattata and all other manner of Pokémon.

"Whoa...All these Pokémon." She smiled cataloguing them all

Charizard growled lightly, warning the Pokémon gently

The Rattata and the other weak Pokémon scattered. Except a few Mareep, who were...battling? Or something? But to Daisy it looked like they were ganging up on a smaller Mareep.

"Hey! Live it alone!" She snapped

"Mareep!" the other Mareep called out as a couple of them evolved into Flaaffy.

"FLAA!" The evolved Pokémon began to charge up a Thundershock

Charizard snarled and flapped his wings a few times, sending powerful gusts that sent the Flaaffy flying

"Flaa/Maree!" the bullying Pokémon flew away as Daisy went over to the bullied Mareep and held it down from Charizard's gust

Once the evolved sheep where gone Charizard stopped, shooting a small puff of flames from its mouth in irritation

"It's hurt Charizard. We have to get it to a Pokémon Centre." Daisy spoke

Charizard nodded, lowering itself so Daisy and the Mareep could get on

"C-Come on..." She tried to lift the Mareep up but couldn't "Oh...Wait. PokeBall!"

As she "caught" the Pokémon she and Charizard flew off and landed back in Violet City, where Daisy ran inside to see Nurse Joy.

"Please help. This Mareep is hurt." She spoke

"This way please." Nurse Joy spoke

Daisy nosed and followed

As Daisy placed her PokeBall on the table, Nurse Joy saw the extent of the damage and began to heal up Mareep immediately.

"What happened to her?" The Joy asked

"She was being bullied by a group of other Mareep, who...some evolved into Flaaffy." Daisy explained "And...It was like they were trying to get stronger or something."

"Oh...Those Mareep...I guess I should call them "Flaaffy" now. They're akin to delinquents at this point." Nurse Joy sighed

"Darn it." Daisy flinched a bit

"The thing is they're Pokémon who've seen trainer battles and are trying to get stronger on their own..." Nurse Joy admitted

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked

"Pokémon who want to evolve without the need of a trainer." Nurse Joy clarified

Daisy frowned at that

"Now, I'm not one for Pokémon violence but...SOMEONE needs to straighten those Flaaffy out before they do some serious harm." Joy answered

Daisy looked down. Someone did but... Should she? She wasn't exactly a fighter

Charizard growled lightly at Daisy, not menacingly, but trying to speak in encouragement.

He knew she could do it

"Charizard..." Daisy spoke in awe "Okay...let's do this." She nodded

Charizard nodded, growling gently

"We'll sort out those Flaaffy, Nurse Joy." Daisy spoke

"Well, be careful. If they've evolved this soon, they're going to be trouble." Nurse Joy spoke

"Let's go Charizard!" She called, running out

Charizard roared in agreement.

Back in the field, some trainers were trying to capture the Flaaffys but were failing as the evolved Pokemon were huddled together and stopping the PokeBalls from capturing them.

"Stop!" Daisy yelled as she ran over

"Blasted Flaaffy's..." Two trainers spoke as they tried weakening them but they were over powered by the collective attacks.

"Who're you?" Another asked

"Daisy Oak." She replied "Daughter of Green Oak!" She added "You Flaaffy need to knock this off!"

"Green Oak...?" the trainers gasped "Can't be..."

"Flaa!" the Flaaffy responded defiantly...Even making a rude Pokémon gesture, which went over the human's heads but Charizard and the other Pokémon growled at it.

"ROAR!" Charizard spewed fire with a vicious roar.

"Charizard! I can see you're angry! Go and do what you need to!" Daisy called

Each of the Flaaffy began to charge up; it looked like they had gotten somewhat stronger since their last encounter, albeit it was only a short while ago.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Daisy gave an attack

"ROAR!" Charizard gave a blast of fire at the Electric Pokémon

The fire burned them all, surrounding them and sending them back

The Flaaffy group got up with their strength for one last attack and it looked like they were charging up for "Discharge"

"Charizard, Fly!" Daisy spoke, becoming confident in the fight.

Charizard obeyed, off like a bullet

"Flaa..." The group of Flaaffy looked up in shock

"ROAR!" Charizard swooped down, slamming into the Electric Sheep Pokémon and KO'ed them

"Go Charizard!" Daisy cheered

Charizard roared victoriously and dropped the KO'ed Flaaffy's before the trainers and smiled at Daisy

Daisy cheered and hugged him happily

"That is one strong Charizard..." One of the trainers spoke

"He was my dad's."

"Damn..." They answered

Charizard smiled proudly, Daisy getting back on his back

"Thanks Charizard." Daisy smiled as they flew back

"I take it...You have sorted out the Flaafy's?" Nurse Joy asked

"Yeah, I've sorted them. They'll probably stop now." Daisy smiled

"Oh that's good...And your Mareep has healed up." Nurse Joy added

"Mareep!" the sheep Pokemon smiled seeing Daisy and gazed up in shock seeing Charizard.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" Daisy smiled stroking Mareep's head

Mareep gave a happy squeal, rubbing against her

"Looks like your new friend likes you." Nurse Joy smiled

"I know...It's a shame I can't give them names..." Daisy sadly smiled as Mareep went up to Charizard

"What're you talking about. People nickname their Pokémon all the time. It's not uncommon." Joy answered

"But Mareep isn't mine. I caught her to be saved by you." Daisy smiled "I need to let her go."

"Mar? Mareep, Mareep!" Mareep looked at Charizard who explained it to her...and she fervently shook her head and wanted to stay.

"Huh?" Daisy asked

"Mareep!" Mareep called out and sat right in front of Daisy.

Charizard growled lightly and pointed to a PokeBall on Daisy's belt, indicating that Mareep wanted to stay.

"... Really?" She asked in amazement

"Mareep!" It cheered

"Well...Okay. You can come with us." She smiled "Let's check what you are...Modest and you're a girl."

"Mareep." She smiled

"How about...Allie?" Daisy smiled to which the newly named Allie baaed happily.

*End of Flashback*

/Pokémon Translator On/

"That was a great day." Charizard smiled

"It was...I hope...At the end of this...We can have a little Charmander..." Allie smiled

"That would be perfect." He replied happily

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Chris Ketchum: Because it's how we do things. Some long chapters, some short chapters. It's called character development

Xerzo LotCN: Because "writer logic" that's why. We thought having a baby Charmander would be better than a baby Mareep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ash yawned as he awoke, finding himself naked in bed with several women

'Man...What a night...I must've been more backed up than I thought...' He thought seeing his girls lying in bed with him...and he couldn't see a viable way out without waking them.

He saw Giselle, Raichu's human form, Latias in her human form and Kari

'They are so beautiful when they're asleep.' He thought

Suddenly he was pulled out of the bed by his feet and was hanging upside down, courtesy of Meganium

"Thanks Meganium..." Ash smiled

"Meg." She answered and lowered him down gently

She then nuzzled her face into his neck, smiling

"Okay, okay..." He stroked her head

He smiled and looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock

"Oh...NO!" He panicked waking up the girls "I'm late!"

That woke his girls up

" _I'm up, I'm up!_ " Raichu spoke

" _Been up for hours._ " Kari did the same

"Ash... What's wrong?" Giselle asked

"I'm late for the preliminary matches!" He panicked getting his trousers and his shirt on

" _Your match isn't until 12._ " Latias yawned

"I...Huh?" Ash asked

" _Your match isn't till 12...Don't fret...There's time for breakfast._ " Latias answered

" _And you can fly there in less than a minute on most of us._ " Kari added psychically

"...Oh yeah...I forget that you're Pokémon..." Ash admitted

" _And what do you mean by that?_ " Kari asked as she looped her arms around him

"I mean...I see you as my lovers more than my partners..." Ash answered as Meganium frowned

Raichu frowned a bit at that but understood what he meant

"That's beautiful..." Giselle smiled

"Yeah...Hey um...We should-we should get some breakfast." Ash chuckled awkwardly

"And have a shower."

"Could we save water and shower together?" Kari suggested cheekily

"Meg...!" Meganium's cheeks puffed out.

"I guess we can." Ash smiled

"Meg." Meganium frowned and slumped onto the floor

"You okay Meganium?" Ash asked

"Meg..." She answered sadly

" _She's upset that she can't cuddle you like we can._ " Raichu answered

Ash frowned and hugged her

"Meg? ...Meg..." She questioned and then accepted the hug happily

"Huh?" Ash asked

" _She's happy that you're hugging her._ " Raichu answered

"Oh." Ash nodded

The sound of rumbling bellies could be heard

"Breakfast?" Giselle blushed

"Shower first." He reminded

*Time skip*

"Such a good shower..." Giselle smiled

" _Yeah...I'm just a bit wobbly though..."_ Kari shuddered happily

Ash was walking easily, smiling

"Well what can you do?" Ash chuckled

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" a referee called out using the speakers around the island.

Ash looked up, nearing the arena where his match was taking place

"THE SECONED MATCHES OF THE DAY WILL BE STARTING IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Looks like I'm going to be up." Ash spoke

"Looks like it." Giselle nodded

" _Do you want us in our Pokeballs?_ " Kari asked

" _I'm not IN a PokeBall."_ Raichu teased

"I don't see a reason to return you. But Latias, can you go invisible?" Ash smiled. The Legendary nodded and disappeared from sight

"Good luck." Bianca smiled, kissing his cheek, before she and Giselle ran into the audience entrance

" _Changed._ " Raichu turned back to her normal form.

"Let's go." Ash smiled as he and Raichu went through the gate to the field

He entered the arena to screaming fans, Raichu surfing on her tail... She seems to enjoy doing that a lot

As Ash saw the fans he tried to make out any of his friends and family.

"Ready all? You're about to have your opponents chosen." The referee spoke

Ash spotted Dawn, May, some of his girls, a few odd friends, his parents...and the traitors, besides Gary and Paul. They clearly had matches on right now to

"Now as we set you into the matches we'll need to go over the rules once more, in case any of you have forgotten." The referee spoke

"It will be a three on three battle! Neither challenger can substitute unless the other challenger is calling out a new Pokémon, and then they must both release their new Pokémon at the same time!" The referee informed, his microphone echoing around the area "This will he both contestants first match of the tournament! They must win three of their five matches to proceed to the next round! Failure to attend a match gives the opposing contesting an automatic win!"

'So I am though if I win my first three matches but if I don't want other people getting a free third then I have to be sure to go to all 5.' Ash thought in understanding

"Ready trainers? Then let's see who's facing whom!" the referee called out

Ash nodded, walking into the stadium where the crowd cheered at him. Soon his opponent walked out

"Brock..." Ash whispered seeing the Rock Gym Leader of Pewter City and his former friend come out.

"Well well, look who it is." Brock smirked

"Funny...I was about to say the same thing." Ash responded

"Ooh..." the crowd murmured hearing this

"Trainers; are you ready?" The referee asked

"Yes." Brock spoke confidently

Ash nodded

"...Then begin!" The referee spoke

"STEELIX!" Brock called, unleashing his large steel snake like Pokémon

"BLASTOISE!" Ash called, unleashing his Pokémon to

Brock's Steelix roared out to Ash's Blastoise. Around one of its protrusions was like a belt with a jewel in the middle.

But what caught Brock's attention was not only Blastoise having its OWN jewel around its waist...but a pair of sunglasses with pointed corners.

"Is that-?" Brock asked

"A lot happens in two years Brock." Ash answered "Blastoise, Water Pulse!"

"Bla!" Blastoise roared, shooting a massive pulse of water energy from his cannons

"DIG!" Brock ordered

"STEELIX!" The Steel/Ground type dug quickly into the ground, barely dodging the attack

"Surf." Ash smirked

"Blas...TOISE!" The giant turtle Pokemon caused a pseudo-wave of water coming from his cannons and began to flood the stage

And it went down to hole that Steelix had dug

"Steelix!" Brock called out as the hole was flooding with water until Steelix dug back up "Time to kick it up a notch!" he growled and activating his own Keystone and transformed Steelix into its Mega Form

"Oh?" Ash smirked "That all?"

"What do you MEAN "that all"?" Brock snapped "Earthquake!"

Ash just smiled and closed his eyes

As Steelix was about to slam his tail onto the ground to cause the Earthquake, Blastoise was suddenly there and caught it easily before it even touched the ground

"Now... Throw him!" Ash called, pointing upwards

Blastoise roared, suddenly spinning the massive metal snake like a rope as it weighed nothing

"What?!" Brock's eyes popped out of his skull in shock...Guess he HAD eyes under those bushy eyebrows after all.

Blastoise flinched, his stance widening

"Looks like he's too heavy." Ash flinched before he ordered "Just drop him pal."

"TOISE!" Blastoise yelled, releasing Steelix

"STEELIX!" Said pokemon screamed as it was being flung away

Blastoise smirked, light shining on his sunglasses

"Blast." He responded simply as Steelix crashed into the floor

"S-Steelix!" Brock gasped seeing his Pokémon crash and crumble

"...Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise!" The referee spoke after examining Steelix

"Nice one pal!" Ash grinned at his water type

"Grr...! Steelix return!" Brock growled and returned his Pokémon

"Return Blastoise." Ash added

"Go: Rhyperior!" Brock brought out his second Pokémon

"Your turn, Torterra!"

"RHY!" The boulder clad dinosaur looking Pokemon called out

"TOR!" A green turtle with a miniature mountain and tree on its shell.

"Easily as pie." Ash grinned

"...Begin!" The referee spoke

"Sunny Day!" Ash called out

"TOR!" Torterra shouted causing the sun to become brighter

"Megahorn!" Brock shouted out

"Rhy!" The Ground/Rock Pokemon raced towards Torterra with its glowing horn

"Solar Beam!" Ash added, his Sinnoh Grass Starter shooting a blast of hours sunlight at point blank into Rhyperior's face

"Tor." Torterra smiled

"Rhy?" Its eyes widened as Torterra shot the beam of pure energy into Rhyperior's face and blasted him with enough solar energy to topple a Tyranitar.

And... It was down

"...Rhyperior is unable to battle. The winner is Torterra!" The referee answered

And the crowd went wild

They were all cheering for Ash, only a few select voices were cheering for Brock and they weren't there. They were back in Pewter City, but they wanted their son/brother to win.

"Time for your final round." Ash said, returning Torterra

'D-Damn...Damn it all...!' Brock gritted his teeth 'Last Pokémon...'

"Here we go." Ash grinned

The whole stadium turned silent.

...

...

...

"BEGIN!" The Referee called out

"GO!" Ash and Brock brought out their Pokémon

"GOLEM!" Brock's Pokémon roared

"NINETALES!" Ash called out

"NINETALES?!" The crowd called out in shock

"NINE!" Out came a glistening frost blue Ninetales, icy blue eyes and a majestic snowy appearance

"A SHINY?!" The announcer yelled

"Err...No, no. It's not a shiny! A Shiny Ninetales doesn't have wispy hair and tails like that!" the second announcer spoke

"Then WHAT is it?!" The first announcer asked

"It's a regional variant." A professional voice spoke on the other side of the Announcer's Box. It was Professor Ivy!

Ash looked up and saw a large TV screen where three people where in said screen

"Philena..." Ash smiled

"P-Professor IVY?!" Brock flinched

Philena had gotten a LITTLE older, but not that much, the only noticeable differences was that her was longer and that her breasts seemed to be bigger. Even under her blue shirt.

"P-Professor Ivy, what do you MEAN by "Regional Variant"?" One of the announcers asked

"It's simple: like Shellos on either side of Mt Coronet, or even some of the Pokémon on Valencia Island. Ash's Ninetales is a prime example of Pokémon evolving and adapting to new environments." She answered with a smile

"...So what IS that Ninetales anyway?!" The second announcer asked

"It's obvious. It's an Ice/Fairy type." She responded

"WHAT?!" Almost the entire stadium yelled

"Let's show them what you can do Ninetales! Use Ice Beam!" Ash called proudly

"Nine!" The Pokémon called out shooting a beam of ice at the Rock Pokémon

"Rollout!" Brock commanded

But it was too late; the white/blue blast of cold energy hit the being

And it was a critical. Golem was KO'ed instantly.

It rolled to a stop, collapsing in front of Ninetales

"...Golem is unable to battle. The winner is Ninetales and the victor is Ash Ketchum!" The referee called out

'First of three.' Ash smiled happily, hugging Ninetales

"Nine!" Ninetales purred happily

Brock looked at Golem sadly...He had lost "Golem...Return..." he frowned. He lost in the first round

He turned around and stormed off

"Damn it all..." He muttered under his breath

*with Ash*

Ash was out from the stadium and was praising his team in the victory. "Well done guys. You all did well."

"They did." Ivy smiled, hugging him from behind "As did you."

"Philena..." Ash smiled and kissed her "You came." He smiled

"Of course. You didn't think I'd miss my lover's tournament; did you?" She smiled as she was covering her body to him "Plus I got the announcer job."

"Yeah I heard...Why do you have your coat on? Besides the obvious?" Ash asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well...We don't want EVERYONE seeing your swimsuit do we?" Ash smiled hugging her.

"I'm not wearing my swimsuit." She countered

"Oh right...Listen I'm sorry I haven't seen you in the last few months." Ash apologised

"You've been training for this, I understand. You even made sure to call." Ivy smiled

"I err...Yeah...Alola has GREAT reception." He smiled

"As does most other Regions." She chuckled

"True...But I missed you." Ash admitted

"I know..." Philena answered

Philena kissed him... And they heard a 'smash'

"Crap..." Ash thought, flinching at the "smash"

They turned around to see a fainted Brock

"...Is this a flashback?" Philena teased

"Maybe." Ash laughed

"Let's head somewhere private..." Philena smiled

Ash was silent, looking down at his PokeDex to see when his next match was

"Looks like my next match is two days from now..." Ash spoke

"I haven't got another match until 5." He smiled

"And since your last battle took less than an hour; how long DO you have?" Philena asked

"About six hours." Ash answered

"Perfect." She purred

"So...What do you want to do in the mean time?" Ash winked

"Oh...I've got an idea." She kissed him

Ash smiled, kissing her back happily... When Kari hugged the two of them

"Got out of your PokeBall did you?" Ash asked

"Hmm." Kari nodded

"...Teleport." Ash smiled, Kari teleporting them and Ash's other Pokémon away.

They reappeared in his room

"Got to love Teleport." Philena smiled

"True...Guys, return." Ash spoke kindly

Kari didn't return, however, and teleported away

"Where did Kari go?" Philena asked

"I dunno...She does that at times." Ash answered

Philena was silent before she chuckled "You forgot your other lovers were there." She smiled

"...I DO have a lot of lovers..." Ash flinched lightly

"You're in trouble." Philena teased, pinching his backside as Kari returned with a few girls

"Cheeky." Ash whispered

"Ash!" the girls called out and hugged him

"Gah!" Ash gasped as he was hugged by his girls

"You won! Congrats!" Dawn smiled

"So...Many...Bodies..." Ash gasped as he was nestled between bodies and bosoms.

Not ALL of his girls were there however

"Come on, it's not THAT bad, Ash." Valerie smiled pulling him up

Ash chuckled, kissing her gently

"Share around." Bianca added

Ash chuckled and smiled, kissing her next

"So we've got six hours?" Philena asked

"Yeah, we do." Ash nodded

" _Well then...let's make it worthwhile._ " Latias added, as she was in her human form.

"Sure." He smiled

*Outside the Island*

"Are we nearing it Papa?" A brown haired woman asked kindly. She was wearing a blue dress and brown boots with a white sleeveless coat.

"I'm sure we are Molly." Her father an elderly man with greying brown hair a yellow T-shirt and blue trousers answered

"After catching that match on the radio, I'm not surprised you took the emergency boat there." A woman wearing a soft blue coat with a white dress and black shoes answered

"Mama...I'm not THAT bad." Molly answered with a smile

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Dragon8188: Molly's mother returned in the 3rd movie at the end credits

A Poke Jedi JL DT Son of H P: Yep, there's a lot of manga crossovers.

Korin Dragoon: Second one.

UsernameInbound: Wouldn't you like to know? *insert evil laughter*

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: *cough cough* *puts nerd glasses on* In the 4Kids dub of the movie it was implied that Molly's mother was taken by the Unknown as well but returned to them, as shown in the credits. Meanwhile in the Japanese version, Molly's mother outright walked out on her husband and Molly because of her husband's obsession with his work, however she returned (again during the credits) because when she heard the news about what had happened she got scared and was willing to try and work it all out

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

At the Island other trainers were battling, it was about four hours later and people were seeing victor after victor.

For Ash? He was relaxing happily in bed with his lovers

'Man...That was some good few hours...' Ash sighed happily

"It was." Elesa purred

"Do you think...All this training has made your stamina grow?" Bianca asked

"Probably...Is that such a bad thing?" Ash chuckled

"With all of us? Never." Whitney grinned "What time is it?"

"...Four o'clock. I've got two hours till my next match." Ash answered

"Crap! My match is gonna start any minute!" Whitney yelled, jumping out of bed

"Need a hand getting there?" Ash asked

"Kari! Please!" Whitney nodded, looking at the shiny Gardevior

" _Don't worry. We'll get there._ " Kari answered with a nod

Whitney nodded, quickly getting dressed

"It's a good thing you still know Teleport, Kari." Philena answered

" _I know...It's gotten us out of many a problem._ " Kari smiled

" _Hmm...Snuggle..._ " Raichu whispered, sleeping next to Ash, hugging his arm in her human form.

Ash laughed with a smile as Whitney and Kari teleported out

" _I can't believe how much time Raichu is spending in her human form..._ " Latias spoke

"Because she wants to be with Ash as much as she can." Sabrina explained as she entered the room

"Hi Sabrina...How long have you been there?" Flannery asked

"Just a minute." Sabrina smiled "Just finished my first fight. Easy win."

"Remind me not to be in a Psychic match with you." Ash chuckled

"You beat me that time." Sabrina answered slipping into the bed.

"Yeah, but you'll be going all out here." Ash smiled

"Very true...People are going to freak out you know." Sabrina teased

"Miltank?" Ash asked

"Miltank." Sabrina nodded

*With Whitney*

"Come on out Miltank!" Whitney called, unleashing her Pokémon

"OH SWEET ARCEUS!" The crowd, who faced Whitney once before, shouted in fear seeing Whitney's Miltank emerge from her PokeBall.

"It's Miltank, Whitney's star Pokémon and also the bane of Pokémon Trainer's existences." An announcer commentated

"But this is not the Miltank most people know. All gym leaders use set level Pokémon to scale to the number of badges of the challenging trainers. No. This? This is her REAL Miltank, worse than any trainer has seen before!" The second announcer informed

"OH GIRATINA FUCK!" the crowd groaned and shuddered in fear

*With the writers*

"Oh JESUS..." Ghost groaned

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked her husband

"I have bad memories of Miltank...And that was BEFORE her Miltank learned "Scrappy"." Ghost answered

"Miltank was always easy to me." Grey shrugged, playing on a GameBoy Micro

Ghost, Catherine and the rest of the current universe were looking at him in shock. "YOU DID?!"

"I actually TRADED for the Machop. Karate Chop/Low Sweep." Grey shrugged

"...There was a person you could trade for a Machop?" Ghost squeaked; trying to remember, as it was such a long time ago.

"Goldenrod city department store. Trade a Drowsee for a female Machop, which also protects from Whitney's Miltank's Attract." Grey informed

"...Mother fucker." Ghost stated simply, not directed at Grey.

*Back in the universe*

"Whoa...That...That's something." One of the announcers spoke

"Err...Well...Any case...Here is Whitney's opponent." the second one answered

The opponent whimpered, wanting to piss themselves

"Mil." Miltank smiled as it was rocking back on her posterior happily.

"G-Go...Druddigon." The opponent brought his Pokémon out

"Drud!" The spiky dragon called out

"Oh... This'll be fun!" Whitney cheered

*Elsewhere*

"We're here! We're finally here!" Molly cheered as she and her family came ashore to the Island.

"Take it easy Molly; we've got a lot to get through." Spencer, Molly's father, answered

"I know...But it's exciting." Molly answered "You think Ash is around?"

"I don't doubt it. He's probably training." Molly's mother answered

"Or already in a battle." Her father added

"Very true." Spencer nodded

"Then we better go see!" Molly answered

"Wait a second Molly!" Her mother called, Spencer typing away on a computer

"Oh...How long for?" Molly asked

"Looked up the matches. Next match Ash is in isn't for another hour and a half." Her father informed

"Oh, okay...I guess I can wait..." She nodded

"During which: we can get to our hotel rooms." Her mother answered

"Okay." Molly nodded

Spencer looked at the map and pointed to the right direction "This way. We should be close to the hotel if we head through the forest."

"You sure dad? The town's that way." Molly said, pointing to the left

"Um...I'm sure." Spencer answered

His wife took the map and turned it upside down... Which was actually the right way up

"...Thank you, dear." Spencer sweat-dropped

"Papa..." Molly chuckled

"This way then." Mrs Hale chuckled

*time skip*

"Hmm...Comfy bed..." Molly smiled as she lay on her own bed; her parents thought she was old enough to be responsible with her own room.

She looked around, seeing the massive room

Like her parent's room it had a TV, a fridge, a closet and a small healing station for any Pokémon they had

It was awesome!

"This is gonna be great..." She sighed happily.

But she wondered how Ash was

'I wonder if I can go see Ash battle?' She thought

She smiled, remembering her brother figure

And how he was there with Entei and the Unown.

He also made sure to visit whenever he could after that, and call and tell her about his adventures and travels

He even brought along a Pokémon for her, a Galvantula. It was a yellow spider Pokémon with blue markings. And contrary to its appearance it was quite friendly

She pulled out her PokeBall, letting out said Galvantula

"Gal-Gal." It spoke as it shuddered happily being let out

"Hey Zip. What do you think? We've got our own room." Molly smiled

"Gal..." Zip spoke in amazement

"Yep." She smiled

"Galvantula!" Zip spoke jumping up happily

"I guess we can take a look around. Come on." Molly smiled

The large spider nodded

With that Molly and Zip began to walk around the island, they saw the amount of people battling and talking, it seemed they were hyped for the next fights.

"Wow." She muttered in amazement

"Gal..." Zip agreed

"Gah! Oh man..." A trainer called out sadly

"Ha-ha. You did well kid." A female voice spoke, it was Roxie

"Thanks Roxie...Guess you're a Gym Leader for a reason."

Molly blinked, looking at this Roxie girl

Roxie was a spiky white haired girl wearing a purple and blue striped baggy shirt and long black boots with blue high platform soles. On her back was a large bass that was purple and black.

"You rocked to." The Poison Gym Leader of Unova smirked

"Cheers...But my Pokémon have a ways to go yet." the trainer chuckled

Roxie grinned and returned her Pokémon

"Gal-Gal?" Zip asked kindly

"Huh? Talk to her? She's a Gym Leader." Molly spoke

"Gal-Galvantula." Zip responded

"I dunno..." She frowned

"Hey, you okay there?" Roxie asked coming over.

"GAH!" Molly yelled, jumping

"Um...You okay? You're kinda jumpy." Roxie asked

"You... just made me jump is all." She blushed

"Oh right. Guess you just saw the ending of it...Hey, cool Pokémon. Galvantula; right?" Roxie asked

"Yeah, that's right. His name's Zip." Molly answered

"Cool. I'm Roxie." Said person introduced herself

"Molly."

"That's a good name." Roxie answered before her stomach rumbled "Hey, want to grab something to eat? We haven't eaten all day."

Molly was quiet, looking at her watch

"Um...I kind of do...But-" Molly began to speak

"Don't worry. I get ya. We'll meet up again?" Roxie asked

"Sure." Molly nodded, smiling a bit

"Oh...You a trainer?" Roxie asked as she walked off

"Um...No. I-I mean, I've got Zip but-" Molly answered

"Hmm...I'm sure there's some special "Safari Zone" around here. You can probably get a new friend." Roxie answered and left

Molly blinked, confused about that part before she looks at her watch again and saw it was nearly time for Ash's second match!

"GAH! I need to get to my seat! I'm gonna be late!" Molly panicked and ran off "Nice to meet you!"

She got on Zip's back, the large arachnid running off quickly

"...Wow. One way to get around." Roxie smiled

*At the stadium*

"I hope Molly hasn't gotten lost." Mrs Hale spoke

"I know, but she's a big girl. She'll get here." Spencer answered

At that second Zip landed next to them

"Are we late?" Molly asked

"You're right on time. You're lucky you knew where you were going." Spencer sighed in relief

"Come on. I'm sure Ash will be happy to see you again." Mrs Hale added

Molly just smiled and nodded

*With Ash*

" _Ready to go Ash?_ " Raichu asked

"Yeah...Sorry I didn't let you go out there." Ash apologised to his partner.

" _It's okay. I don't mind. You're looking out for all of us._ " Raichu answered

"Well, match 2. Wonder who it'll be." Ash wondered as he walked into the field

And on the field...

"Tracey." Ash whispered approaching the stage.

"Trainers...are you ready?" The referee asked as the two stared at each other. Until both gave a nod.

...

"...Begin!"

"GO!" Both Tracey and Ash threw out their Pokemon

"Azumarill!" Out popped Tracey's blue rabbit pokemon. The one he had evolved from his Marill.

'Guess Raichu can get some exercise after all.' Ash smiled "Go, Raichu!"

"Rai-CHU!" Raichu cheered.

'Okay. Azumarill is a Water/Fairy. I need to be careful.' Ash thought '... If he even knows what Fairy Type is.'

"Azumarill, Aqua Ring!" Tracey called out

"Azu!" The Water Rabbit answered, shielding itself with a water veil.

'I doubt it.' Ash thought "Thunderbolt!"

"Rai...CHU!" Said Electric Mouse Pokémon shouted, charging up a powerful burst of electricity

The thunder shattered the Aqua Ring and hit the water rabbit dead on

"A-Azu..." Azumarill fell to its knees as it was KO'ed

"Azumarill is unable to battle. The winner is Raichu." The referee called out

"Grr...Return." Tracey frowned

"Let's keep this up partner!" Ash grinned, not calling back Raichu

*With Molly*

"Ash has sure changed. His Pikachu evolving into Raichu was a surprise." Spencer commented

"He has. I can't believe how much he's grown." Mrs Hale added

"Come on, Ash!" Molly cheered "Go Raichu! Kick their butts!"

*Back in the field*

'Okay... Tracy also has a Scyther and a Venonat. They might have evolved.' Ash through

"Go, Venomoth!" Tracey called out

"Veno!" The purple moth Pokémon hummed as it was brought out

"Begin!" The referee called out

"Poison Fang!" Tracey quickly ordered

"Electro Ball!" Ash countered

"Rai...Chu-RAI!" Raichu gathered electricity into her tail and threw it at the moth Pokémon

"V-e-e-e-e-no...!" Venomoth shouted in shock and fell to the ground

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" The referee called "The winner is Raichu."

"Rai-Rai!" Raichu cheered

"Damn it...How does it feel, Ash?" Tracey asked as he returned Venomoth

"What're you talking about?" Ash asked

"Being this strong? Trying to PROVE your worth...For what you did." Tracey spoke "Two years ago."

"You're blaming ME for that? AGAIN?" Ash snapped

"Rai-Rai!" Raichu snarled

"Trainers ready?" the referee asked

"I'll keep Raichu out." Ash answered

"Go Scizor!" Tracey brought out his Pokémon

"SCIZOR!" a young and strong looking Bug/Steel type Pokémon roared.

"Begin!" The referee spoke

"X-Scissor!" Tracey called out

"Quick attack to dodge!" Ash called 'The bug type of Scizor is the only problem here.'

"Night Slash!" Tracey called out

"Night Slash?" Ash gasped "Dodge it!"

"Rai!" Raichu nodded and dodged it

"Volt Tackle!"

"Rai-Rai-Rai...CHU!" Raichu ran on the ground running at high speeds and transformed into a ball of pure lightning and struck into Scizor.

"ZOR!" The Bug/Steel type covered its stomach where Raichu was aiming for

Only for Raichu to disappear, nowhere to be seen, while everyone heard what almost sounded like a sonic boom

"Where is it?!" Tracy yelled, looking around wildly

"Around." Ash smiled. Everyone was confused but those who later close attention could see sparks of electricity appearing now and again around the edges of the arena "Now Raichu! Full power! PsyStorm Hurricane!" Ash yelled dramatically

Suddenly everyone heard what sounded like a second sonic boom... And then, suddenly, a massive tornado of electricity surrounded the arena and flew up high into the sky as a pillar of yellow light, the tornado having a slight blue tint around the individual streaks of electricity

As the bright light died down, Scizor was nowhere on the field...Until it fell from the sky and slammed into the ground with Raichu floating down, riding on her tail like a surfboard. "Chaa..." Raichu smiled happily

"Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Raichu; the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The referee called out

"Looks like that move we created worked perfectly Raichu." Ash smiled. As Raichu was doing the Volt Tackle he had sent a mental message to try their new movie which was a combo Electric-Psychic move.

Raichu used her pure speed, electrical energy and psychic powers to go faster than anyone could see and then use a modified version of Thunder, Psychic, Quick Attack and Volt Tackle as she ran around the edge of the arena (or a circle) to make the new attack. The problem was it left Raichu unable to attack or effectively dodge so she could recharge, effectively making the move like Hyper Beam

Tracey looked down as he returned his friend and left. 'You...HAVE gotten stronger Ash...' Tracey thought sadly and left.

*with Molly*

"WHOO!" Molly cheered with her parents

"Gal-Gal!" Zip added

"That was amazing." Spencer nodded

"All with one Pokémon, I can't believe he's gotten to THAT level." Mrs Hale commented

"Ash is awesome!" Molly grinned

"By the looks of it, we might be able to catch him." Spencer spoke getting up with his family

*with Ash*

Ash was being swamped with trainers and fans cheering for him and asking for his autograph and pictures with him and Raichu.

"Oh... Damn." Ash muttered as they managed to push past them

"Rai-Rai." Raichu spoke like a Pokémon, but translated it telekinetically to Ash

"I know...I didn't expect all this. It's weird being famous." Ash added

Raichu nodded in agreement, surfing next to him

"Ash!" A voice came up in front of him

"Huh? Oh, hey Molly." Ash looked and smiled seeing her.

The teen smiled as she ran over and hugged him

"Ha-ha. Good to see you." Ash chuckled

"I know it's been too long." She answered

"Well...Kinda." Ash chuckled

"Rai!" Raichu smiled

"Galvantula." Zip spoke kindly

"I see you evolved Zip. I'm impressed." Ash smiled

"Thank you." She smiled

"I guess your parents are here too?" Ash asked

"Yeah, they're here." Molly nodded

"Molly...Molly, wait up...I'm not as young as I used to be." Spencer spoke

"Hello Professor Hale." Ash smiled

"Hello there, Ash. We saw your match, congratulations. What's that now? One or two wins?" Professor Hale asked

"Two." Ash smiled proudly

"Congratulations then." Mrs Hale came around the corner

"Hi, Mrs Hale." Ash answered

"Hello Ash." She smiled and nodded

"How do you like the island?" Ash asked as Zip and Raichu were playing

"It's bustling. I wouldn't like living here though. Too many trainers." Mrs Hale joked

"Yea. Defiantly more of a holiday thing." Ash nodded, looking around with a smile

"Hey, I don't know if you've eaten but I know a good cafe place about two minutes from here." Ash spoke

"Sweet!" Molly smiled

*Elsewhere*

On the other side of the island Tobias was training his Pokémon. Darkrai, Latias and Entei among others.

But one of them was falling behind

It was Entei. After the fight with Ash, it had been flinching and freezing in place.

It was showing fear... Weakness.

"Grr. Entei, what're you doing?" Tobias called out to the Legendary Fire type.

The Legendary Beast flinched and backed up a bit

"You're a LEGENDARY! You're a proud and powerful Pokémon. Not some Furfrou!" Tobias snapped

The being flinched at that

"Are...Are you serious? That ONE battle? And it's screwed you up?!" Tobias snapped

Entei looked down nervously

"I...I don't have time for this." Tobias snarled and ignored Entei

He just returned it

"I don't have time for a weak legendary." He told himself "Darkrai, Latios. We'll have to pick up the slack!"

The two looked down but understood

'Damn you Ash...Damn you to the Distortion World!' He thought, gripping Entei's PokeBall tightly

Before he yells and threw the PokeBall, a blue light shooting from the ball

Entei came out of the ball. Confused at what just happened. "I release you. LEAVE!" Tobias snarled at Entei, who wanted to understand but was just confused and shunned. "LEAVE!"

Entai was confused and walked towards him

"Dark pulse!" Tobias snapped darkly

Darkrai did so and shot it at Entei who leaped away from the blast confused and saw the hate and disgust in his former master's eyes and ran, but he did not leave the island.

He just ran

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

Reviewers:

Xerzo LotCN: I chose Galvantula because I thought it looked cool. It's one of the few Unova Pokémon I actually like. Entei will go to one of them.

thor94: Thank you. Yes. Tobias is sulking off while licking his wounds.

Korin Dragoon and ShadowKing1992: We'll see.

imnotraven16: Thank you.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Red the Pokémon Master: No I don't

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, it had been about twelve to fourteen hours since Tobias released Entei, the Legendary had remained on the island. But people didn't notice it for two reasons: One, it was too fast. Two: he was frightened.

It walked through the forest, near the town

One of the benefits of a large island...it was becoming inhabited by Pokémon. It seems that some Pokémon hitched a ride on some Flying types and came here. So the forest gave Entei cover while the people could see the natural wild life.

He was currently resting, near a cafe at the edge of the town

And at the cafe were the Hale's enjoying some coffee and pastries.

"This is nice." Ash smiled

"Hmm...These chocolate pastries are great." Molly added

"So how're your girlfriends, Ash?" Mrs Hale asked

"Fine." He smiled

"Really? I would've imagined your body taking a strain." Spencer commented

"Years of unintentional training." Ash chuckled

"Cool!" Molly smiled

"You know...there's wild Pokémon around. I bet you can get some new friends around here." Ash added

"Someone said there was a safari zone or something." Molly shrugged

"Well why not go there?" Ash suggested "I'll come with you if you want."

"Maybe." Molly muttered

"Rai-Rai." Raichu spoke pointing to the clock.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, looking at the clock

"It's getting late." Ash pointed out

"Oh right, I guess you need to keep a sharp mind." Spencer spoke

"Definitely." Ash nodded

"Night Ash." Molly smiled

"Night guys...Good luck in the Safari Zone, Molly." Ash yawned

He smiled, walking off

"Wow...Possible new friends..." Molly thought

She looked down nervously

"Molly? What's wrong?" Mrs Hale asked

"Just scared... That they won't like me." She muttered

"Molly, you're a wonderful girl. Zip likes you. You've been nothing short of a great trainer to him all the time you were together." Mrs Hale answered

"... Thank you mum." She smiled, hugging her

"We'll have a go first thing tomorrow. We'll have an early start." Spencer cheered them on.

Molly nodded with a proud smile

As the family got ready to leave, Entei saw them and was in awe...He wanted a trainer again...And that girl, she seemed to be a nice one. Much kinder than Tobias.

And... Somehow... She felt familiar

Like...she and he once had a connection.

Entei decided it. Tomorrow, he would find that girl again and become her partner.

*time skip, next morning, with Ash*

"Hmm...What a nice sleep..." Ash sighed and was in the shower. "I wonder who my next opponent is?"

As he dried himself off he walked over to his Pokedex and tapped away

"Hmm...Richie..." Ash frowned

On the bright side that was his only battle today

Add to that, the most interesting battle would be the one at the end of the day

"Well...I'll be cheering for THAT one." He smiled

"Hmm...Ash...Come to bed..." A voice yawned from the other side

"Come on, time to get up." Ash chuckled

"Hmm...No..." the voice responded wanting to sleep a bit more.

"Come on, Dawn..." Ash chuckled

"No." The female pouted/groaned "Bed. Now."

"...Alright." He sighed and got back in

Dawn smiled as she hugged him, snuggling into his arms

The two where naked, especially after Ash's shower. Well Dawn was sill in her small white panties but that was it

"What time is your next match?" Dawn asked

"3." Ash informed, making Dawn smile

"And it's nine now." She smiled up at him

"So six hours..." Ash answered

"Hmm...I'm glad you're so active..." Dawn sighed happily

Ash chuckled, running his hands over her body

"Hmm...Ash..." Dawn purred

"Do you want another round?" Ash teased

"Of course." She smiled

"Good thing I had a shower then..." Ash chuckled and kissed her tenderly

Dawn moaned, kissing back happy

"I love you, Ash Ketchum..." Dawn whispered rubbing herself against him

"You to Dawn Hikari." He winked

*With Molly*

"Hmm...Okay...Safari Zone." She spoke to herself, getting ready to go out.

She took a shaky sigh before she calmed down and entered the safari zone, the safari balls she was given ready

"Okay...Mum and Dad are with me...I've got Zip...And I should...I CAN do this." She thought as she waded through the grass.

She looked around as she walked, trying to find any Pokémon

She heard rustling coming from the bushes so she aimed to catch a Pokémon here. The first Pokémon she encountered was a Sentret. "A Sentret! Okay, the man said: I can catch any Pokémon, but I can't use my own."

She sighed, throwing a Safari ball

"Sen-!" The Pokémon spoke before it was in the Safari Ball.

It shook three times...

CLICK!

Molly had caught her first Safari Pokémon!

True it was just a Sentret, but it was just the start. There were many more Pokémon around and the Safari Zone had multiple sections to it.

"Okay...Let's see what else I can try and catch." She spoke with determination.

Unknown to her, a certain Fire type Pokémon was stalking her...But not in a bad way. Entei had seen Molly and was determined to be her partner.

It just had to wait

In a desert like area of the Safari Zone, the others being a bit flooded with other trainers, she decided to look for a different Pokémon. She didn't know many other types but she'd have a go being a good trainer.

She narrowed her eyes, focusing to try and find any more Pokémon

"Okay...Come on little guys...I promise I won't hurt you." Molly spoke trudging through the sand...and heard heavy stomps. She turned around...and saw a Rhyhorn glaring at her. "Um...H-Hi...N-Nice Rhyhorn..."

"HORN!" The Pokémon looked enraged and sped at her

"GAH!" Molly called out as she barely dodged the Rhyhorn. Something had set this Pokémon off!

"Horn!" It roared again after digging its feet into the sand to get traction

"HELP!" Molly called out as Rhyhorn was running at her

"ROAR!" A great roar appeared before Molly, she was cowering so she didn't see what was causing it, until she saw it. The great brown and white furred dog Pokémon protecting her.

"E-Entei...?" She went wide eyed

"HORN!" Rhyhorn roared, its horn glowing white aiming for a Horn Attack but it was surrounded by a Flamethrower

Molly could only stare in amazement

"HORN!" Rhyhorn shouted, unfazed by the fire move. It being a Ground/Rock type it had the distinct advantage. So it raced through the flames and hit Entei in its stomach and made him fly.

"No!" Molly called out as she saw her favourite Pokémon being tossed aside and into a boulder

"Horn...!" Rhyhorn glared at her until Entei spat a plume of fire at it.

"Tei..." He got up and glared at the Pokémon as it raced towards him

"Y-You can do it ENTEI!" Molly called out, her voice echoing in the area

"ROAR!" Entei roared at the Rhyhorn with such force that a beam of energy was short from its mouth. Rhyhorn was flung back and hit into a boulder itself, KOing it out cold.

"Entei! Entei, are you okay?" Molly raced over to the Pokémon, who was exhausted from the attacks.

The lion like Pokémon was on wobbly legs, tired

"I'll get you back to the Pokémon Centre. Come on." She tried to help him up

"Holy crap. An Entei!" A Safari Goer gasped

"A freaking Entei..." Others soon came

"Oh no." Molly covered him up

... So she quickly tapped a PokeBall against it

Entei smiled and happily entered the PokeBall; it shook three times and clicked shut. Molly had caught Entei.

The Safari Goers were stunned seeing how Molly caught it so easily, though by the state of the desert area it showed a battle and the KOed Rhyhorn was proof.

So they decided to leave for other areas.

'Entei...' Molly thought in shock, this was her second Pokémon she captured here...She had Entei again. "Come on Entei...Let's get some friends..." She smiled with joyful tears in her eyes

*Time Skip*

Molly smiled as she left the Safari Zone, carrying a bunch of Safari Balls

She had captured 30 Pokémon, not many of them were rare...Except a certain one she KNEW was Legendary.

They all ranged from each of the different types.

She hoped they could be friends!

"So how was your Safari Zone tour?" Spencer asked as Molly was now back with her parents

"... Great." She smiled

"So who did you get?" Her mother asked

"Wait and see! Ash's match is soon!" She giggled and ran off

"...That girl..." Spencer chuckled

"She gets that from you dear." Mrs Hale chuckled

*with Ash*

"There...That should be a good team." Ash sighed as he had a towel around him while sitting down.

"I...can't feel my legs..." Dawn purred

Ash was in his boxers, sitting in a chair as he looked over some paper he had written in.

Dawn was naked, lying in the bed with the covers loosely hanging on and around her

'I must've done too much.' Ash thought with a small smile

But he was happy to make her feel so good

"Dawn...I've got to go now." Ash spoke as he went over to her and kissed her

"Fine." She pouted lightly

"I'll be back...And maybe with some of the others." He teased

"Hmm...I'd like that." She purred

He nodded, kissing her before he let Kari out of her PokeBall

" _Ash...Is it time for a battle?_ " She asked with her telepathy.

"Yep." He smiled

" _Yes! Oh...I see you've had fun with Ms Dawn..._ " Kari commented

"Hey." Dawn waved

" _Hello Ms Dawn..._ " Kira kissed her gently " _I hope Master has been treating you well._ "

"He treated me AMAZINGLY." She chuckled gently

"Ready to battle Kari?" Ash asked

" _Yes Master._ " Kari nodded

Ash smiled and took her hand, the two teleporting away

"Lazy..." Dawn sighed

*With Ash*

"Thanks Kari." Ash smiled

Kari nodded, kissing him come they were sure no one was watching

"Let's go." Ash smiled as he and Kari walked out and saw Ritchie waiting ahead of him on the other side of the stage.

The crowed was already cheering, Ash smiling

Ritchie looked at Ash and saw his almost double. They each had doubles of the same Pokémon when they were growing up. But from the point where Professor Oak told him about the even two years ago, Ritchie swore to be different, he promised himself to stop being Ash's clone, he'd be his own person.

The problem? He took the wrong path, following Gary and that's lead

'I'll beat your streak Ash...It'll be the Indigo all over again.' Ritchie thought

'Time to step this up.' Ash thought confidently

"Trainers, are you ready?" The referee called out

"Yes." Ritchie and Ash spoke at the same time, giving the audience time to quieten down

...

"Then begin!" The referee called out

"Go!" Ash and Ritchie threw their PokeBalls out

The light died down revealing their Charizard's

"No way." Ash gasped but smiled

"That's not possible...Zippo, Flamethrower!" Ritchie called out

Ash and Charizard smiled, letting the flames wash harmlessly over the mighty fire dragon

"What the?" Ritchie gasped seeing the flames just pass around Ash's Charizard

"Looks like you're not the only one who's trained; Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Ash called out

Charizard roared and unleashing the blazing fire kanji

"Fly!" Ritchie called out "Use Strength!"

"Roar!" Zippo flew up and barely dodged the Fire Blast and flew down to attack Charizard

"Seismic Toss!" Ash called out

Charizard nodded and tackled into Zippo gripping his opponent tightly

The interruption of the Fly attack made Zippo flinch, allowing Charizard to do his 'around the world' seismic toss

"Zippo break out of it!" Ritchie called out

"ROAR!" Chaizard answered and slammed Zippo into the ground with a great deal of force, causing a fractured field.

"...Roar..." Zippo groaned trying to get back up...And he did. Barely.

"End it with Mega Punch." Ash ordered

"Roar!" Charizard roared and punched Zippo in the stomach knocking it out.

"...Ritchie's Charizard is unable to battle. Ash's Charizard is the winner." The referee called out

Ritchie frowned and returned Zippo to his PokeBall.

"Way to go Charizard!" Ash cheered

"Roar!" Charizard roared

Ash smiled, hugging his friend as he quickly thought if he should return him or not... And then decided not to, as it would be poetic that Charizard be the one to take down all of Ritchie's Pokémon

"Grr...Fine. Go, Cruise!" Ritchie called out sending out his Tyranitar

"TAR!" The large green dinosaur looking Pokémon shouted and kicked up a sandstorm with its ability

"Begin!" The referee called out

"Steel Wing!" Ash quickly ordered

"Roar!" Charizard roared

"Ice Fang!" Ritchie called out

"TAR!" Cruise's fangs grew icy and white lunging at Charizard

"Dragon Breath!" Ash called, Charizard shooting the blast and coating himself and his wings in the blue/purple and green flames

The collision of Dragon and Ice attacks caused an explosion causing smoke and steam around the two

"Stone Edge!" Ritchie called out

Through the steam and smoke, stones were fired from it and it sounded like some of them connected

"CHARIZARD!" Ash called out and pressed his Key Stone resonating with Charizard's Mega Stone

... And then there was an explosion of light, sending Cruise flying back and slamming into a wall

"Cruise!" Ritchie gasped seeing Cruise thrown back with such ease, then his eyes widened seeing the figure in the dust.

As the dust and smoke settled it revealed a black and blue Charizard with blue flames and darker blue wings and plumes of blue flame at the sides of his mouth.

"Guess you don't know about Mega Evolution." Ash commented

"ROAR!" Charizard roared spewing a fountain of blue fire from his mouth

"Dragon Claw!" Ash called dramatically, pointing to the sky

Charizard roared once more and rocketed up into the air, its wings and body were casting a shadow down on Cruise and flew down making a mach-cone and stuck at the Rock/Dark type.

"T-Tar...!" Cruise fell to the ground defeated from Mega Charizard X.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" The referee cheered

"C-Cruise!" Ritchie went over to his friend

"Roar...?" Charizard frowned seeing Tyranitar down like that. Even though Ash and he had trained with this power...There was still a lot of untapped strength.

"Are you able to continue Ritchie?" The referee asked

"Yes." He snarled angrily

With that snarl he returned Cruise and threw out his last Pokémon. Sparky, his Pikachu.

"Picha!" Sparky came out

"Rai!" Raichu hissed from next to Ash

"Raichu? You want to take this one?" Ash asked

"Rai!" Raichu nodded

Ash looked up at Charizard, who just nodded and returned to his ball.

"Well then...Let's go Raichu!" Ash called out

Raichu cheered and flew out on her tail

"Trainers; ready?" The referee asked

They nodded

"...Begin!" The referee called out

"THUNDERBOLT!" Both Ritchie and Ash called out

"Pika/Rai...CHU!" The two mouse Pokémon charged up and shot two bolts of electricity at each other.

Raichu easily won the battle, however

"Pi...Ka..." Sparky fainted from the less than a minute battle

Ritchie stared in shock seeing his partner KO'ed immediately; he fell to his knees in shock

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Raichu, the victory goes to Ash!" The referee called out

'Three for three.' Ash thought happily "Go Rai!" He grinned, hugging Raichu

"Rai-Rai!" Raichu snuggled in close

"Sparky...Guys...I'm so sorry..." Ritchie frowned and returned his Pokémon and then left in shame

*with Molly*

"Whoa...Ash is just winning one after another..." Molly spoke as she saw the match on her TV.

"He's doing real well." Spencer nodded "He's already got his three needed wins."

"I hope he hasn't got this to his head." Mrs Hale spoke

"He was determined honey. And I'm sure he's not going to make that mistake." Spencer answered

Molly nodded with a smile, looking down at her Entei's PokeBall

'I'll protect you Entei...It's my turn.' She thought hugging it.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviewers:**

kristinalprime23: Could you please not spam the Pokémon lyrics please?

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

kristinalprime23: Yes those ARE the lyrics... So? You keep posting this as a 'review'. You keep spamming this and we will have problems.

DualStarduster: Yes the Entei in the third movie is fake, created by the Unknown. We were simply showing the underlining connection the two feel, Molly having with the Entei species, in general.

PersonaQeminod1: Fuck Serena and not in the good way.

Xerzo LotCN: Very few companions have had their last names revealed. The ones I know of are Tracy's last name of Sketchet and May's last name of Maple. Looking on Bulbapedia and Seribii, I found no example of Dawn's last name so I used her Japanese name as one as an Easter egg. And no, just because Ash beat three people does not mean they are out of the tournament. Every competitor has to win 3 out of 5 of their matches and the more matches you win out of those 5, the less likely the looser will be able to continue. However there is no guarantee

 **Author's note:**

Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ash walked out of the stadium, Raichu floating by him happily. " _That was great._ "

"Yeah, it was..." Ash answered

" _Ash...You're thinking about that bit with Cruise; aren't you?_ " Raichu asked

"Yeah...I am...It was a good match but...Charizard's strength. Even after all that training..." Ash answered "I mean it's great we are that strong but... Too much strength isn't good."

" _You were worried about the outcome...Charizard hurting Cruise too much._ " Raichu answered

"Yeah...I mean...Getting payback on those who hurt and betrayed us is one thing...I don't want to severely hurt their partners." Ash nodded

Raichu sighed and shifted to her human form

" _Ash...You're a great trainer. And a good person. I KNOW you'd never kill anyone's partner._ " Raichu hugged him

Ash smiled, hugging her back

"Thanks for always being there for me, Raichu..." Ash smiled

" _From the day you first chose me... To the day we die._ " She nodded

"...When you say it like that...It makes it sound like we're married." Ash smiled and kissed her.

" _Is that bad?_ " She smiled

"No...It makes it wonderful." Ash answered

*Elsewhere*

"Okay, this should be...about right. I've gotten a good balance. I should be able to beat this opponent." Max spoke to himself. Max was May's younger brother. His hair had gotten a little longer and he got rid of his glasses. He grew at least a foot higher and was wearing a black shirt with a green jacket, three quarter shorts and white/green shoes.

He grinned at his three PokeBalls, thinking he had an easy battle

He checked his watch and saw he was up next. He walked towards the stage, expecting to win this one.

"Here we are everyone!" The announcer called

"On one side we have Max, the intellectual from Hoenn and on the other side we have-" The referee spoke

"MUM?!" Max snapped and was shocked seeing his mother

"Hi Max." Sapphire smiled with a wave.

"Wh-What're YOU doing here?!" He asked interrupting the referee

"What's it look like? I'm here for a Pokémon battle." Sapphire smiled

"We have the Conqueror of Hoenn! The great Battler! The Petalburg Jungle girl! Caroline 'Sapphire' Maple!" The announcer called as Sapphire grinned, walking out of the darkness revealing her new cloths

She was wearing dark blue shorts with a black shirt under a sapphire blue jacket and a bandanna with the symbol for Petalburg City Gym, blue and black gloves and navy blue shoes

The crowd cheered seeing her. Most of them liked the fact there was The Battler of Hoenn, the rest just liked way she looked...Pervs.

Didn't help that she was a hot MILF

Sapphire grinned as she lowered her stance, her legs spread wide with her left leg far back and her arms on the floor in a position that over all made her look like a an animal

A fair few wolf whistles and "whoos" could be heard from the crowd. But Max was blushing in embarrassment.

"Are...Are you both ready to battle?" The referee asked, blushing

"You got it." Sapphire smiled

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's just get this over with!" Max answered

"BEGIN!" The referee called

"COME ON OUT CHIC!" Sapphire snarled and ran jumped back, doing a backfilp as she unleashed a Blaziken

"BLAZE!" Chic roared as its wrists were burning red with fire

"Let's go Walrein!" Max called in his Pokémon

"WAL!" a mainly blue with white bushy furred walrus like Pokémon called out

Sapphire landed in a slight crouched position. She looked like a caged, snarling animal especially as she snarled showing her sharp canines

Chic was silent and crossed its arms across its chest as it glared at the Walrein, looking like a calm and proud martial artist

"Use Rain Dance!" Max called out

"WAL!" Walrein called out causing a cloud to appear above the stadium

"You think that'll help?!" Sapphire snarled, her eyes actually looking a bit animalistic "Chic! Mega Kick!"

"Blaze." The Pokémon nodded. It jumped up, everyone thinking it would rocket towards Walrein but it didn't. Instead the Blaziken did a backfilp and dropped down, its glowing foot slamming into ground sending large chunks of rock flying upwards seemingly pointlessly

"What the? Never mind, Ice Beam!" Max called out

"Now!" Sapphire called

Blaziken began to kick the rocks, blocking the ice beam and hitting the water Pokémon

"The heck? Walrein!" Max called out in worry

"You may have trained son, but you're a long way off mine and your father's level." Sapphire smiled

She was grinning almost evilly, planning her battle in seconds

"Walrein, Earthquake!" Max called out to the wounded Pokémon

"Wal...REIN!" It shook the ground

"Jump and use Brave Bird!"

"Brave Bird? Walrein, dodge it!" Max called out

But it was too late

Blaziken burned straight into Walrein and flung the walrus Pokémon into the wall and knocking it out.

"... This is boring." Sapphire frowned

"B-Boring?! It's just the first round!" Max snapped returning his friend

"This style of battling. It's so boring compared to back in the day." Sapphire sighed

"Things are different!" Max answered "Nothing's the same back in your day!"

"So boring." She rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah? How would YOU do it?!" Max snapped

"... Like this." Sapphire grinned, charging with Blaziken following

Max yelled and jumped out of the way, unleashing a new Pokémon

"TRUM!" A red dragon/dinosaur Pokémon roared

"A Tyrantrum?" Sapphire asked as she and Blaziken skidded to a stop and turned around dramatically

"Begin!" The referee called out

Sapphire grinned, running to the side while Chic charged head on

'This thing can't lean back too much or it would fall over. It is large and heavy. It's for power, speed and manoeuvrability are its weaknesses.' she worked out in less than a second "Low kick!"

"Dragon Tail!" Max called out hoping that it would block the attack

The fossils roared, spinning with its glowing tail

'There!' Sapphire thought, grinning. She saw that perfect chance thanks to her new position and grinned "Slide!"

"Blaze!" Chic called. It leaned back, skidding under the tail and hitting the rock/dragon's ankle while it was in the middle of turning

"HUH?!" Max gasped in shock

"Trum?" Tyrantrum gasped

"Sky Uppercut!" Sapphire smiled

"Blaziken!" Chic followed the order and kicked Tyrantrum, square in the jaw, turning the top heavy Pokémon onto it's back and fall to the ground

The Pokémon roared, trying and failing to stand back up

"Come on Tyrantrum!" Max urged his Pokémon to get back up

"Chic, spinning Blaze Kick!" Sapphire ordered

"Blaze!" Chic leaped up and spun like a drill and attacked Tyrantrum in the chest, pinning it down

The T-Rex like Pokémon howled in pain for a few moments before fainting

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle. The winner is Blaziken." The referee called out

"KEN!" Blaziken called out

Max was down two Pokémon; his third would be beaten before a single second...He had lost. And he cried.

He cried, falling to his knees

Sapphire sighed, walking over and hugging her son

Max didn't even know his mother was hugging her, he just cried into her shoulder.

"There there." Sapphire sighed, rubbing back

"I...I give...I give up..." He whimpered

"Are you sure?" The referee asked

"I can't win..." Max cried "I've always been a loser..."

"No you haven't." She frowned

"I'm not you...I'm not dad...I'm a nobody..." Max cried "I'd lose against Chic...I don't want HER being hurt..."

"Chic can beat almost anyone. She is super powerful."

"I-I wasn't talking about Chic..." Max cried and held his last PokeBall.

"Huh?" Sapphire blinked

"M-My Gardevoir..." Max sniffed, holding his PokeBall close

"What about it?"

"Sh-She's my...Hmm..." Max felt ashamed and carried on tearing up

"Is Max able to continue?" The referee asked the two

"I forfeit." Max whispered

"He forfeits." Sapphire repeated her son's words.

"Very well." The referee nodded "The winner is Sapphire!"

Sapphire sighed, holding her son close

The two left with Chic following them. The spectators were conflicted on the outcome...They wanted to cheer for the match but...They didn't want to cheer for a kid crying his eyes out. It was...difficult.

*with the Hoenn Leaders*

Ruby sighed with a frown, he saw his wife and child come past the stage and enter the tunnel together.

"Must be hard seeing your kid like that." Crasher spoke sadly

Ruby nodded with a heavy sigh. But it reminded him of how he was as a trainer/coordinator. 'He... He'll be fine. Saph's there.'

*With Max and Sapphire*

"You okay?" Sapphire asked as they reached the changing room

Max wiped his tears and small streams of mucus away, he honestly felt terrible...He tried to prove himself over the past few years...Only to be beaten by his mother and humiliated in front of a multitude of people. He honestly wanted to crawl into a hole and be forgotten.

But his mother's loving hold kept him grounded. It stopped him from being consumed by these feelings

"Max...Do you want to talk now?" She asked as he sat down on one of the benches.

Max just held his last PokeBall as his other friends were getting healed up.

He nodded, letting the Pokémon out

It was a female Gardevoir wearing a Green Scarf around her neck; it looked at Max and sat next to him.

"... I see." Sapphire nodded with a smile

Max teared up as his Gardevoir held him gently. Trying to help cheer him up. "I...I'm an idiot...I was wrong..." he cried and sniffed

"We all make mistakes Max." Sapphire frowned

"But I should've learned better...I got swayed by the crowd..." Max answered sadly, thinking on only the mistakes he's made.

Sapphire frowned, hugging her son

"H-Huh?" Max looked up to his mother, still crying.

"It's okay son." She smiled sadly

"I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry..." Max cried into his mother's arms.

Unknown to the three, Sabrina was seeing the three through her mind's eye...And she felt the genuine regret Max had after the battle. He knew he was wrong in the betrayal those years ago. And since she was invisible to Gardevoir's ability she could go to Ash and tell him.

'I guess Ash can forgive Max now...?' She thought as she went off to find him.

"Hey Sabrina; where're you going?" Lt. Surge asked

"For a walk." Sabrina answered

"Alright. Don't take too long. Our matches might be coming up soon." Surge answered

*With Ash*

" _He got beaten bad..._ " Latias frowned as they watched the battle

"Yeah...I guess." Ash sighed

" _You're still not holding that grudge are you?_ " Raichu asked

Ash shook his head. "No...No I'm not...Not towards Max at least."

"That's good." Sabrina's voice spoke behind them

"Oh, Sabrina. What's the occasion?" Ash asked

"Just wanted to talk. About Max. I checked his situation...He's genuinely sorry for he's acted." Sabrina answered

The three were slightly surprised. But they understood. Ash sighed and smiled lightly. "I guess I should see him. So we can talk all this out."

"Later." She smiled sadly "He needs time first."

"I can understand that. I hope he'll be okay." Ash nodded

Sabrina smiled, taking his hand in hers

"You've got a good heart, Ash Ketchum." Sabrina commented

" _That's why we love him._ " Raichu and Latias smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ash's Betrayal**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Pokémon characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Chris Ketchum: We introduced Sapphire and Ruby a few chapters back; and what do you expect from the Conqueror of Hoenn? But yes, Max has seen the error of his ways since growing up on his own journey. Since he's young, he WAS more impressionable, but being humbled like that has brought him back down to Earth.

ultimateCCC: Exactly

kristinalprime23: It's good that you did. I can understand the excitement though.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Western-Otaku: Never heard of it. Sounds awesome.

Chris Ketchum: ... Have you been reading the fic? Or maybe you worded that badly

Xerzo LotCN: We are only using the manga up to the end of the FireRed/LeafGreen stuff. Because otherwise it would affect the world overall too much. Plus I haven't finished the Sinnoh Adventure manga yet, never got around to it. So Dawn's mother isn't Platinum.

And relationship

 **Author's note:**

Hi everyone, Ghost here. My reason for my lack of updates is because I was moving. I've settled in now and back to a semi regular update. Please note: Ash's Betrayal will be put on hiatus for a while but we WILL return to it. In the meantime, please enjoy the other stories, Grey and I have worked so hard on.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about time for Lt Surge's and Sabrina's Pokémon Battle. The crowd were getting excited for this, two of the Kanto Gym Leaders facing off in this tournament.

Especially as most people have never seen the two go all out

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. The wait is finally over. We are about to see Vermillion and Saffron City's finest: Lt. Surge, The Lightning American and Sabrina the Psychic Wonder!" The announcer proclaimed

The crowd cheered, both Surge and Sabrina waving

"Good luck, Gym Leaders." The announcer spoke

"Hey, good luck." Lt. Surge spoke

"You too." Sabrina answered

"Gym Leaders, take your positions." The referee spoke

Both Lt. Surge and Sabrina nodded and headed to the sections of the stage. "Ready?"

"Yes/Aye." The two gym leaders called out

"Go!"

"Go, Electivire!" Lt. Surge called out his Pokémon

"Go, Slowking!" Sabrina called out her Pokémon

Out on the field was a large yellow and black hulking ELECTRIC Pokémon with wires coming out of his back. And a pink Pokémon with a grey shell crown and an inner-tube ruff.

"Vire!" Electevire called out

"King!" Slowking responded

"A WATER type?" Surge frowned

"Don't diss my choice." Sabrina answered

Lt Surge grumbled. "Electivire, hit her wit' a DUNDAHBOLT!" He called out

"Slowking, Dodge!" Sabrina called out

"Lec...VIRE!" Electivire shot out a great bolt of electricity

"King." Slowking used his Psychic to dodge the attack.

"Dang it!" Surge growled

"Use Earthquake!" Sabrina called out

"Sllooooooow." The Pokémon said slowly, slamming its tail down

The stage shook and hit Electivire quite badly, the ELECTRIC Pokémon fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Electivire!" Surge called out

"V-Vire..." He got up to his feet.

"Now, quickly! Use Dunda Punch!" Surge called

Electivire charged up his hand, causing it to spark and he raced forward to hit Slowking

"Use Psychic, Slowking!" Sabrina called out

"Slooo..." The Pokémon states only to be punched in the face

And someone somewhere was yelling at the top of his lungs:

ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!

The Slowpoke was sent flying, slamming into the wall

"Slowking!" Sabrina called out

"Slow..." The Pokémon groaned

"Can you keep going?" Sabrina asked

"Slow." He nodded

"Let's go!" Sabrina nodded with a grin

"What's this? Yes. Yes, it looks like Sabrina's Slowking is up!" The announcer called out

"Whoa. Strong Pokémon, nothing less than the 6th Gym Leader." Surge smiled, praising Sabrina and her talent.

"Thanks. Alright, Use Shadow Ball!" Sabrina called out

"Sloooow." The Pokémon called gently, a ball of energy forming in its mouth

"Dodge!" Surge called

Electivire jumped out of the way, thinking that he could dodge it. "VIRE!"

The attack faced towards Electavire, looking like it would hit its legs instead of a direct hit... when the large electric type used it's tails to slam the blast away, it's tails glowing

"SLOW!" Slowking looked on in shock.

"Surf!" Sabrina quickly called

"Slow!" Slowking responded, causing a close contact wave at Electivire, leaping over the hulking yellow Pokémon and soaking the ELECTRIC type.

"Vire." Electivire grunted, only getting lightly soaked from the attack.

"Now, Ice Beam!" Sabrina followed up

"Hyper Beam!" Surge called with wide eyes

The two beams collided against each other, fusing into a bright white and blue light which crystallised and shot out to the field.

The crowd gasped in shock, eyes wide

What was the outcome?

Who won out of the two Pokémon?

The icy mist surrounding the Pokémon began to dissipate, revealing who was left standing.

... Neither, both Pokémon knocked out

"I-It's a TIE?!" Surge gasped

"Wow...Good work, Slowking." Sabrina praised her Pokémon.

The two returned their Pokémon with gentle smiles

"Well, I can say I'm surprised. You're a great Gym Leader." Surge spoke

"I am a later leader than you." She joked

Surge chuckled at that, grinning toothily. "Alright, next Pokémon?"

"Alakazam!" Sabrina called

"Go, Magneton!" Surge responded throwing out his own Pokémon

Appearing on the field was a yellow Pokémon with a brown body, a long yellow moustache and two spoons. And also a small cluster of magnet-shaped Pokémon floating in mid-air.

"Begin!" The announcer called out

"Use Psybeam!"

"Sonic Boom!"

Both Pokémon shot out energy attacks at each other, Lt. Surge's Magneton resonated with a powerful sound wave while Sabrina's Alakazam crossed his two spoons together and emitted a purple kinetic attack.

The two attacks collided and sparked between them

The attacks exploded and threw both Pokémon away from each other, giving them distance.

"Use a DUNDABOLT!" Lt. Surge called out

"Double Team!" Sabrina retaliated

"Kazam!" The Pokémon called, quickly creating after images that allowed it to dodge the bolt of lightning

"Ah, come on! Wait...Shock Wave!" Lt. Surge ordered his Magneton

"TON!" Magneton began to charge his attack

"Oh no, use Psychic!" Sabrina called out

But it was too late, electricity sparking all over him

"K-a-a-a-zam!" Alakazam sparked up as his Double Team clones disappeared

"Oh no!" Sabrina gasped

"Shock Wave. ELECTRIC version of Swift." Surge smiled "Shock Wave, one more time!"

"Use Psychic!" Sabrina called out

The two Pokémon yelled, shooting their blasts

The electricity and psychic powers collided and seemed to freeze and warp around themselves. And then were shot back at themselves.

"Reflect!" Sabrina called, Alakazam bashing the psychic blast that was sent back at him into the sky

"Magneton!" Surge called out as his Pokémon was electrocuted from his own attack.

It wasn't super effective but any damage is bad

Magneton did a three head shake and got their heads in the game...If it was a Dodrio shaking their heads they'd look like a Newton's Cradle, but this'll have to do.

'Stay calm.' Sabrina thought

'Zam...' Alakazam nodded, looking at Magneton

"Use a DUNDABOLT!" Surge yelled out

"Again?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Psychic, redirect it!"

Alakazam responded and held the Thunderbolt in place and shot it into the ground.

"Now, Mega Punch!" Sabrina added

Alakazam nodded and rushed forward to attack Magneton with his punch

"Use Shock Wave!" Surge responded

Magneton began to spark up to attack Alakazam.

However Alakazam bashed the blast away with his spoon

"Bashed by a spoon?!" Surge gasped as Magneton was hit by Alakazam's punch and flung away.

Alakazam panted tiredly but stood calmly, the dust clearing from his attack

"Ton..." Magneton fainted to the floor.

"Second round over, winner: Alakazam!" The referee proclaimed

"Kazam." Alakazam grinned, even if he looked close to fainting as well

"Great job, Alakazam." Sabrina spoke.

"Alright. Last Pokémon." Lt. Surge spoke, looking at his last PokeBall

"Come on out, Zapdos!"

"What?" Sabrina gasped as she saw the Bird of Lightning appear on Surge's field.

The crowed turned silent, looking in amazement

"This guy lived in a nearby power plant to where I lived as a kid." Surge nodded

"Well...That makes sense." Sabrina spoke

"Zapdos, use Drill Peck!" Surge commanded

"Protect!" Sabrina called quickly in worry

Alakazam raised his two spoons and produced a barrier to protect him from Zapdos, who's narrow beak clashed with the barrier, shattering it.

"Alakazam, dodge!" Sabrina called out

"DUNDABOLT!" Surge responded

"Dos!" It roared

Zapdos conducted and shot out his electric attack, frying Alakazam with the attack

"ZAAAAAM!" Alakazam shouted

It fell back, slightly fried and unconscious

"Zam..." He whispered

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Zapdos is the winner." The referee called out

"Return, Alakazam." Sabrina smiled as she recalled her Pokémon.

"You did great." She smiled lightly

"How was dat, Sabrina?" Surge asked

"It was good, Lieutenant. But now it's my turn." Sabrina, getting her last PokeBall.

She smiled, throwing out her strongest Pokémon

"Go Claydol!"

A large brown mud-doll-like Pokémon appeared; bulky and strong appeared to the field.

"Doll..." The Pokémon droned

"Begin the last round!" The referee called out

"Drill Peck!" Lt. Surge commanded

"Ancient Power!" Sabrina responded

"Dooooooll." The Pokémon said slowly and powerfully

"Tch. Slow thing ain't he?" Surge smiled as Zapdos hit Claydol dead centre and flew away

But all this was part of the plan, Zapdos had already used its speed to attack Claydol, so now it was wide open, Claydol spun around and threw glowing white rocks at the Legendary Bird hitting it dead on while Claydol began to glow slightly...Ancient Power had increased its stats!

And it was a part GROUND type, making Zapdos' ELECTRIC attacks useless while its FLYING moves were not very effective

And Ancient Power was a ROCK type move, it was double damage on Zapdos' FLYING type.

"Use Psychic, Claydol!" Sabrina called out

"Detect!" Surge responded

Claydol began his attack, gaining a psychic blue aura around his body as it attacked Zapdos, but the Legendary Bird had a red/brown aura around ITSELF, protecting it from Psychic.

"Ancient Power!" Sabrina quickly added

Claydol began to lift up the glowing white rocks and shot out the rocks

"Detect again!" Surge responded, hoping the odds were in his favour.

Zapdos tried to use the defensive barrier again...But it failed and was hit with the barrage of rocks, hitting harder than last time.

Zapdos yelled in pain, now falling head first into the arena floor

"Z-Zapdos...No way...!" Surge gasped

'He's nearly taken down?' Surge thought in worry

"Z-Zap..." Zapdos tried to get back up, though it was hurt pretty bad.

"Can you keep going Zapdos?" Surge asked, his Pokémon nodding

"Alright." Surge nodded

"Claydol, get ready." Sabrina spoke

"Doll..." Claydol answered

Silence filled the stadium, everyone on the edge of their seat

"Use Hyper Beam!" Lt. Surge ordered

Sabrina had also called the same thing, the two Pokémon shooting the massive attacks simultaneously

The epicness of the explosion colliding against each other and expanded and recalled back to each of their responsive attackers.

The blinding light began to evaporate and the smoke was clearing, the spectators couldn't see who had won yet.

Some people fell out of their seats from how excited they were

The smoke was clearing and standing tall...Was Claydoll!

"Zapdos is unable to battle! Claydol is the winner, the victory belongs to Sabrina of Saffron City!" The referee called out

Sabrina smiled, hugging Claydoll as it flouted towards her

"Way to go, Claydol!"

"Doll..." Claydol droned, but it sounded happy.

"Dos..." Zapdos looked up weakly at Surge who was kneeling next to him.

"You did great, Zapdos. You were awesome." Surge smiled reassuringly.

"Dos." Zapdos smiled as he was recalled

"Well, looks like I didn't get my third win yet." Surge smiled "I've got one more chance."

"Yeah, good luck to you." Sabrina spoke kindly to her opponent.

They shook hands, walking away with smiles

Sabrina headed through the tunnel and headed back to the Pokemon Centre. 'I wonder if Ash watched the match?' She thought

She thought he might have a match right now, she hoped he had finished

*With Ash*

"Heatmor, Overheat!" Ash's opponent called out

"Infernape, Earthquake!" Ash responded

The two Pokémon clashed, the Anteater Pokémon spewed out a pillar of flame at Ash's Infernape while he dodged and smashed the ground with his fists, causing the stadium to shake and hit Heatmor with large amounts of damage.

"MOR!" The Pokémon was flung back and fell to the floor in defeat.

"Heatmor is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner, victory belongs to Ash Ketchum!" The referee called out

"We won! Way to go, Infernape!" Ash cheered

"NAPE!" Infernape beat his chest in victory

The two high-fived, smiling happily

"HEY! Frontier Brain!" Ash's opponent called out

"Yeah?" Ash looked at him

"Heh...Good match. Mind if I try my luck at the Battle Frontier?" He extended his hand

"Always." Ash nodded and shook his opponent's hand. "Just be prepared."

"You got it." The opponent answered as they left the ring.

Ash smiled, leaving his arena

"We're one step closer to the end, Raichu. You both did great out there today." Ash spoke to his team

"Infer." Infernape smiled and nodded

Raichu responded with her telepathy. 'He's glad too. It was a great match.'

"I can tell." Ash chuckled

'Do we know who's next?' Raichu asked

"Depends on who's the next winner." Ash answered as he went to the Pokémon Centre and entered through the doors.

"But that was my last match out of the five."

'Oh, so we're in the next round?' Raichu asked

"Yep, that's right." Ash nodded "It's the contest tournament tomorrow."

'Then that means, we get to see May and Dawn in action. They'll win theirs easy.' Raichu smiled

"I'm sure they will." May nodded

"Huh? Hey." Ash turned around and saw his girlfriends

"You did good." Dawn nodded

"Thanks, girls. I hope you do well in yours as well." Ash responded

"Thanks...But you know...we haven't had any time together." May spoke

"True." Ash nodded, hugging both of them "So, want to spend the rest of the day together?"

"Of course." May and Dawn nodded

'We'll see you later.' Raichu spoke as she and Infernape were headed to the box.

Ash nodded, returning them

"Now, what would you like to do?" Ash asked

"We've got some ideas." Dawn answered

"Oh?" Ash asked curiously

"It involves: you and us, the shopping area and then the bedroom." May whispered into his ear

"... Shopping?" Ash groaned playfully, knowing these two loved shopping

"Don't complain. You'll be rewarded later." Dawn chuckled

"Yeah." May purred, licking her canines subconsciously

'Oh my Arceus...!' Ash blushed

"Come on." Dawn smiled and looped her arm with his, May doing the same.

The two smiled and lead him away

*Time Skip*

Ash was currently in the mall with Dawn and May, it took a little while since they were looking around the stores and wanted to eat at a restaurant.

He was relaxing now, sitting calmly

"How're you doing, Ash?" Dawn asked

"I'm okay." He responded "Waiting for you two to finish getting changed."

"Okay." Dawn responded

"Hey, Ash. What do you think of this?" May asked as she came out wearing new clothes.

She was wearing a leopard print jungle-girl bikini, just a bra and a skirt-like loincloth

And in true anime fashion, Ash's nose began to bleed and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

May got down low and growled playfully, crawling towards him

"M-May...!" Ash blushed and shuddered, seeing her like this.

"Yes?" She smiled, sitting on his lap

"I...Ah..." He blushed and froze in lust.

"May love you." She teased, kissing him lightly

"Hmm." Ash blushed as he felt her lips on his.

"Hey, don't hog him." Dawn chuckled as she came out from her dressing room.

May pulled back, allowing Ash to see the blue haired girls outfit

"Oh my gosh...!" Ash whispered

She was wearing a blue and silver bikini with frills which emphasised her body.

"Hi." The Sinnoh girl smiled

"Hoenn and Sinnoh girls are REALLY beautiful." Ash smiled.

The two smiled and kissed his cheeks

"What? And Unova girls aren't?" A familiar voice huffed, Ash looking over his shoulder to see a familiar ELECTRIC Type Gym Leader/ fashion model smirking at him while dressed up in a new outfit

The woman was currently wearing a black jacket with red and blue magnet-like accents with black leather jeans with yellow lightning-bolts down the sides.

"Sorry, Elesa. Didn't know you were there." Ash apologised, seeing her

Elesa just huffed playfully with a teasing smirk

"Oh, you're joking." Ash noted and deadpanned at her

"Teasing." She corrected, kissing his cheek "Hey girls."

"Hey, Elesa. Looking good." Dawn and May answered

"Looking forward to the contests?" May asked

"I am sure you two will blow then out of the water." She smiled

"Thanks." They answered

"I'm through to the next round, got through by the skin of my teeth." Elesa explained "Barley won my fifth match, and I lost two."

"That's good." Ash nodded

"Yeah." Elesa smiled "It is a shame that there are so many matches going on at the same time, we can't always be there to support each other."

"Yeah, it sucks. But, we'll be in the stands when the time comes." Ash answered

He kissed her gently, smiling

And around him men glared in jealousy

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
